


even when the night changes

by omega_akaashi



Series: set free every time you kissed me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Background Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Becoming Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Chapter 4: A Bokurooaka Sandwich with Kuroo Filling, Chapter 5: A Bokurooaka Sandwich with Akaashi Filling, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Explicit Consent, Facials, Falling In Love, Featuring Akaashi in Bokuto's MSBY jersey, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Healthy Relationships, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are good friends, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji, Pet Names, Pining, Playing fast and loose with omega anatomy, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, References to Mpreg, Rimming, Scenting, Slow Burn, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Org Rep Kuroo Tetsurou, bruise kink, face fucking, minor D/S elements, references to a past abusive relationship, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega_akaashi/pseuds/omega_akaashi
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are content with their relationship. They don't want for anything, except maybe more free time to spend with one another.But then there's Akaashi Keiji, and that changes everything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: set free every time you kissed me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090070
Comments: 74
Kudos: 329





	1. I'll Keep You Up Until The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a couple of months now and it's very near and dear to my heart. It didn't start off as A/B/O, but after I wrote chapter 1 originally with D/s in mind I realized it would work even better as an A/B/O fic.
> 
> While I've read plenty of A/B/O over the years, this is the first omegaverse fic I've ever written, so I've adopted the usual themes and plan to include a few quirks of my own as we go along.
> 
> I have 8 chapters already written with more planned out, so there will be semi regular updates though I don't yet know what kind of schedule I'll be posting on. This will definitely be a finished story, and I already have spinoff stories planned involving other ships within this universe. So please stay tuned and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as each chapter is posted, but there will be some potentially upsetting or squicky themes in this story that I already know of. Please tread with caution if references to past abuse/abusive relationships (involving an OC and a character, NOT between any of the three) is something that might be upsetting. There will also be discussions of mpreg, infertility, intersexuality, and PTSD/trauma behavior. Warnings will be posted at the beginnings of chapters involving potentially triggering content. Please be safe!
> 
> Fic title from "Night Changes" by 1D.

It all starts like this.

Bokuto is never home.

A third of the year is spent traveling the country for games.

Another third is spent in Osaka, living with his team mates while they train and prepare for the approaching season.

Kuroo gets his partner to himself maybe a few months a year, if that. 

But he’s also a busy man himself. He has project deadlines and meetings and endless work that needs doing, day in and day out, regardless of the season. 

Most of the year he lives alone and isn’t used to the idea that someone might be waiting at home for him, through _no_ fault of his own he might add.

So the fact that Bokuto is angry at him for not texting to let him know he’s running late seems a bit rich to Kuroo. 

“I really don’t see why you’re so pissed. It was an honest mistake,” he snaps, tossing his wallet and keys on the table before crossing his arms over his chest. “In case you’ve forgotten recently, I eat alone most of the year, so it just didn’t cross my mind that I needed to tell anyone I’m running late.” 

It’s true, but it’s mean and he knows it the instant Bokuto’s eyes go wide with shock, then fill with hurt. 

Kuroo sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“No, shit, I’m sorry. That was a shitty thing to say. I’m just stressed and taking it out on you and that’s not fair.”

Their relationship has always run a little hot blooded. It’s unconventional for two Alphas to be dating, after all. Scandalous even, according to the shitty tabloid that had tried to create controversy around MSBY star player Bokuto Koutarou getting involved with another Alpha. Sure, it’s a little weird, and yeah sometimes their dumb instinctual machismo gets the better of them, such as right now.

At the end of the day though Kuroo knows Bokuto will always come home to him, and vice versa. They’re secure in their relationship no matter what anyone else says, and have been since they started dating after Kuroo graduated college. 

Which means Kuroo knows when he’s being an asshole.

Bokuto doesn’t resist when he pulls him in for a hug, which is promising at least. 

“You’re right, it was a shitty thing to say,” Bokuto grumps in his ear, making Kuroo laugh despite himself. He nuzzles into the scent glands at Bokuto’s neck, inhaling the rich, spicy smell he loves so much.

“I think I can figure out a way to make it up to you though,” he teases, the hands on Bokuto’s back sliding a little lower to tease at the waistband of his basketball shorts. Before they can go much further though a knock at the door disturbs the peace, pulling them away from one another.

It’s awful late for someone to be showing up unannounced and Kuroo scowls as he makes his way back to the entryway, prepared to give whoever it is a middle finger before he slams the door in their face.

Right up until, that is, their sudden guest turns out to be Akaashi Keiji. 

He’s soaked through to bone and shivering on their front doorstep, as if he’d walked all the way to their place in the pouring rain. He looks lost and out of focus, like _he’s_ the one surprised to see Kuroo in his own home.

“Akaashi?”

Bokuto appears from behind Kuroo, sounding about as shocked as Kuroo feels to see him in such a state.

Akaashi blinks and it doesn’t escape their notice how disoriented he seems. 

“Sorry, I.. I don’t know why I’m here,” he mumbles, looking around uncertainly. Kuroo can’t smell any alcohol on him, and Akaashi had never been one to drink in excess. Which means this could only be one thing.

Kuroo inhales again, deeper this time, and the sweet, enticing aroma of omega in heat fills his senses. 

Shit. 

Kuroo grips Akaashi by the wrist and guides him inside their house and into the living room, settling him down on the couch. By now Bokuto has noticed the smell coming from Akaashi and corners Kuroo in the kitchen, their stone cold dinner now long forgotten on the table.

“Tetsu, what’s going on?” he hisses between his teeth, peeking through the entryway to see Akaashi staring blankly at the towel they’d given him, dangling from limp, frozen fingers. “Why does Akaashi smell like he’s in heat? I thought he was a beta.”

Kuroo winces and runs a hand through his hair, not sure how to explain this without making his boyfriend upset.

“So… You know how Akaashi suddenly had to move out of the dorms his second year of college and ended up living with me for like a year and a half or so until I graduated?” he asks gingerly, wrapping his hands around Bokuto’s and squeezing them. Bokuto’s brows furrow and it’s clear he’s anxious about where this is going.

“Yeah? I know you used to sleep together already, Tetsu. It really doesn’t bother me,” the silver haired man points out and Kuroo relaxes a fraction. That’s true, he had told him that much after they’d gotten together. Akaashi is one of their oldest and closest friends and he hadn’t wanted things to be awkward between any of them after he and Bokuto started dating.

“Yes, well. The thing is, he had to move out of the dorms because they were beta dorms, and out of nowhere he suddenly presented as an omega near the end of his second year.”

Kuroo swallows. This feels like a major violation of Akaashi’s trust, but the guy is sitting on their couch looking strung out and wrecked, and it feels like he doesn’t much have a choice right now. He can’t turn him out onto the streets like this, and Bokuto deserves an explanation for what’s happening. 

“He never really told me what the doctor said about why he’d presented so late, but because of it he couldn’t go on the suppressants right away. Not until his body figured out its hormones and all, y’know? So for those first couple months I… helped him with his heats.”

Bokuto’s expression is carefully neutral and it’s filling Kuroo’s stomach with squirming anxiety. 

“He said he was going to tell you, I swear. It just… It wasn’t my thing to share. I haven’t seen him much since I graduated and moved out. My work schedule just never matched up with his class schedule, and then he started seeing some other Alpha that didn’t take kindly to having his omega’s former heat partner hanging around, and then you and I started seeing each other and we just kind of drifted apart.”

Kuroo knows he’s rambling right now but his instincts are screaming at him that there’s an omega in heat nearby and Bokuto’s still looking blankly at him and it’s making his mind all jumbled up. 

Bokuto sighs, then leans forward to gently bump his forehead against Kuroo’s. 

“It’s okay, Tetsu. You were being a good friend. I just wish he’d told me, that’s all. I don’t know what I did to make him not trust me enough to tell me, but that doesn’t matter because he’s here now and he wants you,” he murmurs, nudging his nose against the other Alpha’s. 

“He clearly still trusts you to help him with his heat or else he wouldn’t be here right now. Akaashi needs your help and I think… you should give it to him.”

Kuroo swallows thickly, reaching up to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, always so soft when it isn’t gelled up into his signature peaks. He never ceases to surprise Kuroo at every turn, and any time Kuroo thinks he’s finally got him all figured out he does something so impossibly kind and thoughtful that it blows everything else out of the water. 

“Our help,” he hums, meeting Bokuto’s surprised gaze.

“I mean. It’s Akaashi’s decision obviously, but. If he’s okay with it then whatever he asks for we should do it together, okay?” he amends quickly. 

Bokuto considers him for a moment and then nods, tipping his chin to steal a soft kiss from Kuroo. The dark haired Alpha smiles into it, closing his eyes so he can savor his comforting scent for just a moment longer.

“Okay. Then let’s do this.” 

Bokuto’s arms are dropping from around him and Kuroo catches the way his expression has become heavier. More heated. 

“Don’t act like I’m doing some huge favor, Tetsurou. Akaashi is stupidly hot and I’ll admit when you told me you used to sleep together I was a little jealous, even before knowing how delicious he smells,” the spiker hums, tipping his head to the side with a sly grin. 

Kuroo resists the urge to cover his face and scream but it’s a near thing. He settles for taking a deep, steadying breath instead. It doesn’t help because the spreading aroma of omega in heat is impossible to miss now.

God, is this really happening?

They both sober back up when they’re standing in front of their silent friend again, blue eyes wide and glassy as he stares up at them both. His glasses are streaked with rain water and his face is flush, almost feverish. 

“You’ll have to tell me what to do. I’ve never slept with an omega and I don’t wanna mess up and hurt him when he’s like this,” Bokuto mumbles and Kuroo chuckles, trying to feign confidence.

He knees on the floor in front of Akaashi, carefully taking the other man’s hands between his own. They’re so very cold despite the heat that must be clawing at his insides and the first item on the agenda is clearly getting him out of his wet clothes and warmed up. 

“Hey, kitten,” he whispers, smiling when the familiar pet name gets Akaashi’s attention. He brushes wet, stringy curls back from his forehead and Akaashi leans into the contact, eyes fluttering shut.

“We’re gonna take care of you okay? But I need you to tell me that’s what you want.” It’s been a long time since they slept together and he needs to hear him say it. He needs to be sure they aren’t about to hurt him.

Blurry grey eyes open again, flicking up to look at Bokuto standing behind him before returning to Kuroo, clearly uncertain. 

“It’s okay?” the smaller man asks, voice soft and trembling ever so slightly. “I’m sorry for showing up like this, I didn’t know where else to go. It just came on so suddenly.” 

Kuroo knows better than to ask him what happened just yet. Not when he’s like this. 

He leans forward and presses a reassuring kiss to Akaashi’s brow, feeling the shudder that wracks his body at the tender contact. How long has it been since someone handled this sweet, touch starved omega?

“It’s okay, kitten. Bo and I will give you what you need,” he whispers, taking Akaashi’s glasses off and setting them aside before cradling his face in his palm. “You just have to ask.”

Akaashi’s lower lip disappears between his teeth, already swollen from being gnawed at for who knows how long. Kuroo waits patiently, knowing this part is always the hardest for someone as proud and fiercely independent as Akaashi is. 

Kuroo had always struggled to make him understand that it’s okay to have to ask for help sometimes. Bokuto too, back when they were playing volleyball together in high school. 

He’d always needed to be the reliable one. The person others can go to, that takes care of everyone else’s needs before his own. It had only gotten more difficult after Akaashi suddenly presented as an omega and people started treating him differently. 

“Please,” Akaashi says finally, shivering when Kuroo’s free hand settles on his knee. “Please, I need it. I need you. It hurts so bad, Kuroo, please.”

Humming softly, Kuroo slides his arms beneath Akaashi and lifts him, guiding slender legs to wrap around his waist so he doesn’t slip down. He can feel Bokuto hovering at his elbow and turns to look at him, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a grin when he notices his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. The smell of slick, needy omega is no doubt getting to him as much as it’s affecting Kuroo.

“Meet us in the bedroom,” he instructs his boyfriend, hefting Akaashi’s small frame against his chest. He feels so light in his arms and he wonders briefly if Akaashi’s been eating properly. 

He can address that later, though. Right now there are more pressing matters at hand. 

“Take off your clothes and sit up against the headboard.”

Bokuto’s adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, but he nods and turns towards their bedroom, already peeling his t-shirt off and leaving it in the hallway behind him. Not exactly what Kuroo meant but he appreciates the enthusiasm nevertheless. 

“Do you remember your colors if you need us to stop or slow down, baby?” he whispers, carefully stepping around Bokuto’s discarded clothing as he follows after him. An omega in heat sometimes has a hard time articulating what they need or want, so they’d decided to employ a simple stoplight system that even Akaashi’s muddled brain could remember enough should he need it. And it made Kuroo feel better when he could check in with the omega and make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

Akaashi nods against his throat and Kuroo can feel the chill of his fingers through the fabric of his work shirt. 

“And what’s your color now? You’re okay with Bo touching you? He can just watch if you want, or step out of the room at any time if it’s too much.”

Akaashi shakes his head this time with a bit more force. 

“Green. Green, please. I… I want him too,” he mumbles, and something foreign and unexplainable squeezes Kuroo’s chest. It feels strangely like affection. 

“Okay, kitten. I promise, we’ll take care of you like you need.” 

One last awkward question remains and Kuroo winces before he even asks it.

“Are you on birth control, baby? We don’t have any condoms here, I’ll need to run to the store if you aren’t,” he mumbles, relieved when Akaashi pauses and then nods. Thank God because Kuroo isn’t sure he’d be able to even make it to the store with how turned on he is right now.

Bokuto’s done as instructed and is seated on their bed waiting for them, and to Kuroo’s amusement his cock is already half hard between sturdy thighs. He clearly doesn’t have to worry that the other Alpha isn’t into this with that energetic of a reaction.

He sets Akaashi down on the edge of the bed and methodically strips him, tossing his soaked sweater vest and dress shirt to land in a pile with a soft squelch. 

“Poor baby, you needed this so bad you came right from work,” Kuroo murmurs, undoing his belt and pulling pants and underwear down chilled thighs in one smooth motion. The smell of slick fills the room and Kuroo licks his lips, eager to get his mouth on the sweet, pliant omega. Akaashi is shivering harder now and that just won’t work for what Kuroo wants to do to him. 

Luckily however, he’s dating the world’s largest human furnace. 

“Go lay down with Bo, kitten. Need to warm you up first before we can play,” he murmurs, fingers brushing teasingly against the soft, pale skin of his inner thigh. Akaashi’s face floods with color but he obeys just as well as he always did, crawling fully onto the bed and over to where Bokuto is sitting.

Bokuto for one looks like he’s living out one of his wildest fantasies, reaching towards Akaashi to pull him onto his lap before pausing and looking at Kuroo for guidance.

“You’re allowed to touch as much as you want, Bo,” he snickers, undoing his tie and throwing it who cares where. “If you’re worried about it at any point just ask him his color. Stop lights, just like for driving.”

His boyfriend nods slowly, golden eyes flitting back to the omega now fully seated on his thighs. 

“Color, ‘Kaashi?” he asks, and Kuroo could kiss him for being so careful with their sweet little kitten. 

Kuroo can’t hear what Akaashi says while he’s focused on unbuttoning his vest and shirt but he assumes it’s a ‘green’ based on the way Bokuto wraps his arms tight around the smaller man and pulls him close against his chest. Akaashi buries his face into Bokuto’s throat and starts scenting him, and something about that should make Kuroo feel jealous but weirdly? There’s just a comforting sense of fondness settling in his chest. 

Should it be this easy to invite another man into their bed like this?

But then, he supposes Akaashi isn’t just any other man, omega or not. He knows Bokuto had nursed a powerful crush on his setter back in high school, and Kuroo would be a liar if he didn’t admit he’d also had feelings for the omega then, and in college. He hadn’t helped Akaashi with his heats solely out of the goodness of his heart. 

Kuroo crawls onto the bed beside them and brushes his fingers along the curve of Akaashi’s spine, trying to gauge how he’s doing. He’s still cool to the touch but he’s not shivering anymore at least and some of the tension has bled out from his body, leaving him pliant and soft against Bokuto’s chest. 

Almost there but not quite. An omega in heat should feel like a burning fire under his palm and Kuroo wonders how long he’d been out in the cold rain before showing up at their door.

He leans over the smaller man, brushing his lips against the scent glands at the base of his neck while he continues the motion of his hand, slow and soothing against Akaashi’s back. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. Just look at you, absolutely gorgeous,” he whispers, eliciting a soft whine from where Akaashi has buried himself against Bokuto’s chest. He can’t really fault him. Bokuto’s thickly muscled chest basically begs for you to smash your face into it like a freight train.

Kuroo combs his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, tender at first before he grips and _pulls_ , tugging Akaashi’s head back until he’s staring up at the former Nekoma captain. His eyes are still glassy, but this time in a more familiar way. The good kind of foggy that Kuroo is striving for with this. 

“Are you gonna be good for us, kitten?”

Akaashi shudders and his mouth drops open, and this time the whimper that escapes him isn’t muffled. Kuroo smirks, craning that pale, slender neck a little farther back. 

“Good omega.”

And he crashes his lips to Akaashi’s, not giving him even a second to catch his breath before he’s licking into his mouth, harsh and unyielding. Bokuto makes a strangled noise above him and Kuroo looks up, still fucking his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth when he makes eye contact with the other man.

The silver haired Alpha already looks wrecked, golden orbs full of heat as he watches Kuroo make a mess of their friend with just a kiss. He smirks at him, breaking the kiss only so he can lick a wet, possessive stripe along Akaashi’s cheek. 

“You want a turn, Kou? He tastes so sweet,” he purrs, curling an arm around Akaashi’s heaving chest. His lips are red flush and shiny with spit and Kuroo watches as Bokuto’s eyes drop to stare at them, can see the way he absolutely _wants_ but is still afraid to take.

Kuroo is sure he can break him of that habit before the end of the night.

He snakes his hand up Akaashi’s body and grips his jaw between strong fingers, turning his face to look up at his best friend’s.

“See how much he wants you, kitten? Just from watching me kiss you,” he teases in a breathless whisper, licking along the shell of his ear and making him shudder in Kuroo’s arms. “Why don’t you go show him what he’s missing?” 

He releases the omega and leans back on his elbow to watch as he clambers up onto his knees, straddling Bokuto’s lap again with those beautiful long legs of his. Kuroo still remembers how good they look wrapped around his waist and licks his lips, narrowing hazel eyes in anticipation. 

Bokuto is clearly still unsure of himself when he grips Akaashi’s waist, head tipped back to look at his former setter. They’re teetering on the edge of something they can’t take back and Akaashi must sense his uncertainty because he pauses, grey-green eyes searching for an answer. 

“It’s okay, Bo,” Kuroo murmurs, sitting up and staring heavily at his struggling boyfriend. “You’re allowed to have this.” 

That seems to be all the encouragement Bokuto needs because he’s suddenly surging towards Akaashi, smashing their mouths together so hard Kuroo’s sure he hears their teeth click. Despite the unexpected violence Akaashi all but melts against Bokuto, whining into the kiss as a bold tongue thrusts itself down his throat. It’s sloppy and utterly filthy the way Bokuto ruins him, biting at his lips to leave them puffy and sensitive. 

Kuroo sits back and enjoys the show, palming loosely at his now very interested cock. There’s saliva on Akaashi’s chin when Bokuto pulls back just long enough to take a breath, only to immediately crush his mouth against Akaashi’s for another bruising, vicious kiss.

Finally done with just watching, Kuroo sinks his hand into Akaashi’s hair and tugs him back again, admiring the absolute ruin Bokuto has made of their pretty prize. His lips are swollen and no doubt sensitive, which gives Kuroo a wonderful, _wonderful_ idea. 

“I want you to suck Koutarou off while I finger that cute ass of yours, kitten,” he growls against his cheek, licking a claiming stripe over Akaashi’s lips. He can taste Bokuto on him and the realization goes straight to his dick. 

Akaashi isn’t the only one that whimpers and Kuroo glances up to see Bokuto goggling at them, face red and eyes practically burning with desire.

Good. 

“You can fuck his tight little throat as much as you like. Our sweet omega doesn’t have a gag reflex.” 

Akaashi is pliant as Kuroo drags him backwards, an arm wrapped around his shoulders to guide his body to where he wants it. Bokuto on the other hand looks as if he’s preparing to have a religious experience, rising up onto his knees when Kuroo pulls Akaashi off him and then dumps him onto the bed between them. 

Gripping his shoulder, Kuroo forces him to look up at them both, trying to gauge where Akaashi’s headspace is at right now. It’s sometimes hard to tell when Akaashi needs him to be a little rougher, but one look at his foggy, ruined expression tells Kuroo all he needs to know. 

“You’ve had a lot of practice, haven’t you kitten? You were so good to me back when we lived together, always ready to get on your knees the second I walked through the door,” he chuckles darkly, squeezing his hand. The smaller man nods, eyes darting between Kuroo’s face and Bokuto’s cock only inches away from him, clearly desperate for it.

“Please, Alpha,” he sobs, nails digging into the bedspread. Kuroo smirks at Bokuto, keeping his grip on Akaashi to hold him still while he leans in and kisses his awestruck boyfriend. He chases the taste of Akaashi on Bokuto’s tongue with a reverent sigh, relishing the feel of Bokuto’s hand on chest.

“Pull on his hair. He really likes it,” he whispers against his cheek, enjoying the way that makes Bokuto’s breath hitch ever so slightly. “And pay attention to him. He isn’t always aware of his own limits when he’s in heat. You’ll have to remember to let him breath now and then.”

Pulling away, Kuroo smiles when Bokuto nods in understanding.

They’ve never really talked about threesomes, or the possibility of inviting an omega into their bedroom. They take turns when it comes to bottoming, and all things considered are generally pretty equal minded in the bedroom. Kuroo was satisfied with their sex life, as limited as it sometimes is with a partner that’s not home a large portion of the year, but the way Bokuto is looking at Akaashi makes him consider revisiting the conversations they never really had. 

Another time, though. Right now Kuroo _really_ wants to see him fuck their friend’s pretty pink mouth until his face is covered with spit and tears. 

Bokuto slides his hair into Akaashi’s hair and tugs experimentally, cock jumping between strong thighs when this drags a soft moan out of him. Encouraged, he pulls harder, guiding Akaashi up onto his hands and knees while Kuroo watches with narrowed eyes. 

“Color, Keiji?” Bokuto asks, and Kuroo busies himself with settling between his spread calves, enjoying the way the soft shift of the mattress makes Akaashi start to tremble. 

“Green,” Akaashi whimpers hoarsely, straining against the grip on his hair. “Please, please, Alpha I want it so bad.”

Kuroo sighs, trailing light fingers down the crease of Akaashi’s ass just to tease him a little bit more. He always sounded so pretty when he begged Kuroo to ruin him in college, and it’s no different now. 

“Give him your cock, Kou. He’s been a good boy, he’s earned it,” he orders, leaning over Akaashi to grab his wrists and guide him up to grip Bokuto’s narrow hips. 

“I want you to keep your hands here, kitten. If you let go then I won’t fuck you tonight, do you understand?”

Akaashi chokes back a sob, digging his fingers so tightly into Bokuto’s flesh that Kuroo wonders if it’ll bruise. 

He hopes it does. 

Sitting back on his heels, he waits and watches as Bokuto finally gives Akaashi what he’s been begging for, feeding his cock between those plush, swollen lips. He keeps pressing until he hits the back of Akaashi’s slack throat and Kuroo fights to maintain his composure as Akaashi moans around it, eyes closed in pleasure. 

No one should look that happy with Bokuto’s stupidly big dick in their mouth. Kuroo would know, he’s choked himself on it more than a few times just in the month Bokuto’s been home, and it’s a fucking nightmare. He always comes away with a sore throat and a bruised ego, but here Akaashi is taking him down in one go like it’s the most wonderful thing that’s happened to him all day.

Bokuto is biting into his wrist to control himself from thrusting just yet, just letting his cock sit snug in Akaashi’s mouth while the omega gurgles around it, throat working in a desperate attempt to swallow. Kuroo watches him pull back, his own dick throbbing with envy as Akaashi gasps wetly, only to be cut off again when Bokuto thrusts back in. 

It takes a minute for Bokuto to find a rhythm, alternating between burying himself in Akaashi’s throat and withdrawing to let him breathe, but he does, hips slowly picking up speed as the former setter adjusts to having his mouth fucked so full. 

Kuroo admires the slick dribbling down Akaashi’s thighs from how turned on their poor omega is, teasing his fingers through the clear liquid before ghosting them across the clenching pucker of his hole. Akaashi spreads his knees a little wider, silently begging since he can’t currently speak, and Kuroo watches as another gob of slick leaks from him. Bokuto is struggling to decide where to look and Kuroo catches his eyes jumping back and forth between the lewd sight of Akaashi’s spit slick lips stretched so obscenely around his cock and Kuroo finally pushing a finger deep inside of him. 

Akaashi had always responded beautifully to being fingered. If Kuroo didn’t have the energy to fuck him properly, Akaashi was more than happy to be bent over whatever nearby surface was available while Kuroo buried four digits in his tight ass. He’d started getting manicures just for the occasion, to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him on an unevenly trimmed nail. 

The first time he’d told Akaashi that, Akaashi had shoved him back into his chair and sucked his brain out through his dick as a thank you.

Kuroo’s now glad he’s kept up with the routine years later as he slides a second finger into Akaashi and rubs against his inner walls, crooking them just right to find what he’s been searching for. 

Akaashi _howls_ around Bokuto’s cock as Kuroo strokes against his prostate, causing Bokuto’s hips to jerk with the sudden shock of sensation. Akaashi chokes and Bokuto pulls back so they can both catch their breath, though Kuroo’s relentless stimulation doesn’t provide him with much opportunity for that. 

“Don’t come yet, Bo,” he warns, pushing a third digit inside of Akaashi and grinding it against the sensitive gland deep inside of him. There are tears on Akaashi’s face now and the sight takes Kuroo’s breath away. 

Akaashi has always been so pretty when he cries. 

Bokuto groans, tightening his grip in Akaashi’s hair to keep his head still as he fucks back into his mouth. His face is flush and Kuroo can see the sheen of sweat on his chest that signals Bokuto is reaching his limits, but he has a plan for him and if he comes too soon then it’ll ruin the fun. 

“Easy for you to say,” the spiker grunts, clearly struggling to do as he’s told. Bokuto’s broad hands come down to cup Akaashi’s face, thumbs sliding into the corners of his mouth to stretch his lips even wider around his dick and Akaashi just _lets him_ , whimpering happily around the cock currently making his throat bulge. 

Kuroo curls his pinky finger into the rest and pushes it into Akaashi, his pliant, needy body spreading open so easily around them. He twists his wrist and works them deep inside Akaashi, carefully spreading them to stretch the slick inner walls.

All it takes is one last swipe against Akaashi’s prostate for his body to suddenly spasm, and Kuroo can tell by the way he screams around Bokuto’s dick that he’s just had his first orgasm of the night. It makes Kuroo smirk with delight and he continues to grind his fingertips into his sensitive gland, causing his narrow hips to jerk with each wave of pleasure that rocks through him. Bokuto is pulling away and sitting back against the headboard to catch his breath and Kuroo admires the beautiful disaster he’s made out of both of them with slitted eyes. 

Removing his fingers from Akaashi’s ass, Kuroo allows Akaashi to collapse onto the bed for a moment and gasp for air, studying the puffy, tear streaked mess of his face. 

“What a good kitten,” he hums, pushing Akaashi onto his back so he can see the evidence of his orgasm streaked across his heaving chest and stomach. Kuroo swipes his fingers through it and brings them to his mouth, making sure they’re both watching him before he sucks them inside, making a show out of licking the sticky mess of slick and come clean. He does it again, except this time he lets it linger on his tongue as he grips Akaashi’s hair and drags him up into a sitting position, tipping his head back and waiting for Akaashi to part his lips because he _knows_ he knows what’s coming next. 

Kuroo hears Bokuto mutter a strangled “Fucking christ, Tetsurou” when he spits Akaashi’s come into his open mouth, gaze heated while he watches Akaashi swallow obediently and open again to show Kuroo. He smirks lazily, leaning in to reward him with a soft kiss.

“I want you to go sit on Bokuto’s dick, baby,” he purrs against swollen lips, slipping the hand not currently occupied with fisting Akaashi’s dark curls between them to give his already hardening dick a few encouraging tugs. “Say thank you for filling your pretty, greedy mouth so good.” 

He releases his hold on the omega and patiently waits for Akaashi to crawl over to Bokuto, who looks _very_ pleased with this development. His sweet, beautiful boyfriend who went into this venture on blind faith that Kuroo knows what he’s doing. 

Kuroo slides up behind Akaashi and wraps his arm around his middle to hold him against his chest, pinning his arms to his sides so he can’t do much more than clutch at Kuroo’s forearm for balance while he’s positioned over Bokuto’s cock. He can tell by the way it lays heavy and almost red with blood against Bokuto’s hip that he’s not gonna last long, but that’s fine by him. 

The sooner Bokuto is taken care of, the sooner Kuroo can finally have his turn at ruining Akaashi Keiji.

“You can come when you need to, Bo,” he hums, collecting the remaining mess from Akaashi’s stomach and using it to slick up Bokuto’s cock. “But don’t knot him.” 

Ignoring Bokuto’s protesting whine, he positions the fat head against Akaashi’s hole and then sneers, letting him drop just enough so that it just barely presses inside, causing both of them to groan at the same time. It’s easy to keep teasing them that way, raising Akaashi’s lithe body up until the tip is barely in him, then dropping him half an inch to make them squirm. 

He finally takes pity on them when Bokuto positively _growls_ at him to move, his pupils invisible pinpricks inside golden irises with how desperately he wants to come. Kuroo relaxes his grip by a fraction and allows Akaashi to sink the rest of the way down onto Bokuto’s cock, admiring the look of absolute reverence that washes over Bokuto’s face when he’s finally buried inside Akaashi’s tight ass. 

Kuroo knows all too well how that feels. 

“You’re so good for us, baby,” he hisses in Akaashi’s ear, grinding his own aching erection against the smaller man’s lower back to make him rock forwards around Bokuto’s cock. “You take dick like you’re fucking made for it.”

Akaashi sobs and Kuroo rolls his body again, feeling the muscles in Akaashi’s abdomen flex and strain at how deeply Bokuto is buried inside of him. There are tears on his cheeks again and this time Kuroo can taste them, licking away the salty tracks before he buries his face in Akaashi’s neck. 

He focuses on abusing the sensitive scent glands and sucking a deep, angry hickey against them as he grinds Akaashi down on Bokuto’s dick, using the leverage he has to his advantage to keep him from rising off it. He wants to leave Akaashi unsatisfied and begging for his knot, but he knows all the ways to make him clench so tightly around Bokuto to still make this good for him. 

Bokuto is gripping the blankets on either side of his hips like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to earth, his silver-black hair plastered to his forehead as he pants through his encroaching orgasm. Kuroo chuckles, low and dark in his chest, and it catches his boyfriend’s attention like he knew it would. 

“Watch,” he orders, and raises a hand to grip around the delicate curve of Akaashi’s throat. He can feel his adam’s apple bobbing against his palm and Kuroo hums thoughtfully, rotating his thumb into the fresh bruise he’d just left. 

“Color, kitten?”

Akaashi’s breath catches in his chest and he keens, rumbling deep up from the pit of his belly. Bokuto’s eyes are hungry, but wary, watching Kuroo with an intense curiosity.

“Green,” Akaashi rasps out and God, he sounds so _wrecked_. Kuroo will be shocked if he’s able to speak tomorrow and is suddenly glad it’s Friday so Akaashi doesn’t have to explain to anyone at work why he suddenly doesn’t have a voice. 

Kuroo tightens his grip, fingers digging into the swollen, sensitive scent glands at the base of his neck.

“You don’t want to press too hard and rupture them, but if you do it just right, it’ll make him tighten up so sweetly around you,” he murmurs, counting to ten in his head while Akaashi whimpers, completely and enthusiastically at Kuroo’s mercy. He eases up when he gets to ten and Akaashi’s entire body shudders, and he can tell by the way Bokuto suddenly chokes on his next breath that he clenched tight around the dick inside of him. 

He grins, squeezing again and making Akaashi’s hips jerk in a circle within Kuroo’s grip. 

Bokuto groans and covers his mouth, eyes boring into Kuroo’s as he waits for the inevitable. 

Kuroo releases him again on fifteen, licking his lips as the sobs wracking Akaashi vibrate through Bokuto. He doesn’t dig in for a third time though, instead reaching out and beckoning Bokuto to give him his own hand this time.

Bokuto is clearly hesitant, but trusts him enough to let Kuroo guide his broad palm to wrap around Akaashi’s pretty, slender throat, enjoying the juxtaposition of Bokuto’s tanned skin against pale, unblemished flesh. 

He curves his own hand on top of Bokuto’s and places his fingers where they need to be, grinding his aching cock desperately against the small of Akaashi’s back. At this rate he’s not gonna last long either once he finally gets inside of Akaashi. 

“And press,” he whispers, digging Bokuto’s fingers into Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi’s breathing pitches in tandem with Bokuto’s and Kuroo knows this is it as he counts to twenty and then releases.

Bokuto swears suddenly, falls back onto his elbows and gives one aborted, desperate thrust up into Akaashi’s clenching body before he’s coming in thick, wet spurts inside him. Akaashi’s head tips back onto Kuroo’s shoulder in a silent scream when Bokuto grinds up against his abused prostate and his hips jerk desperately as he tries to chase down a second orgasm. 

One that Kuroo cruelly denies him as he wraps a hand around his cock, gripping tight at the base to cut him off before he can crescendo. Akaashi’s strangled shriek is like music in his ears and Kuroo snickers, waiting until Bokuto is reduced to nothing but a puddle on the bed before finally pulling Akaashi off his dick. The other Alpha hadn’t knotted him like Kuroo ordered, which is good, because Kuroo needs to get his cock in the needy omega as soon as humanly possible.

“Not yet, kitten. It’s my turn to fuck that tight little ass of yours,” he snarls against his ear, giving his cock one quick, teasing stroke before shoving Akaashi down to sprawl on top of Bokuto’s heaving chest. 

Bokuto gathers the trembling man up and pulls him close enough to kiss him, and Kuroo has free reign to admire the gaping mess that they’ve made of Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto’s come is leaking out of him with a fresh wave of slick and Kuroo gathers it up, pushing it back inside just to see him squirm. 

His dick is so hard it almost hurts when Kuroo finally gets a hand on it, and he’s tugging Akaashi up onto his knees so he can get the best angle. Akaashi is still glued to Bokuto and Kuroo pauses for a moment to watch their sloppy makeout, the slick, wet sounds of Bokuto’s tongue in Akaashi’s pliant mouth make him even more turned on. 

Without warning he fucks deep into Akaashi, deeply satisfied by the ragged scream that tears itself from his abused throat, only to be swallowed down by Bokuto. Kuroo silently thanks his workout routine as he pistons his hips against Akaashi’s ass, filling the room with the filthy slap of sweaty skin on skin. Akaashi is still so tight around his dick and Bokuto’s come squelches lewdly between them, making it easier for Kuroo to fuck him hard and deep. 

Bokuto has a hand between him and Akaashi now and Kuroo knows he’s stroking him while they kiss and allows it because Akaashi has been _so_ good for them and all he needs is one last final push to get them both over the edge. Akaashi’s trembling apart between them and Bokuto’s there to wrap a thick arm around his shoulders to ground him, free hand still working him over as mercilessly as Kuroo fucks him. 

And then Akaashi is tensing, spilling his release onto Bokuto’s stomach with a wrecked, rasping sob that makes his body clamp down around Kuroo like a vice. Kuroo fucks him through his orgasm until he’s sobbing with overstimulation, making garbled, incoherent noises into Bokuto’s mouth that almost sound like “please”.

It’s enough for Kuroo and he finally buries himself deep into Akaashi’s ass and comes harder than he has in his entire life, withdrawing just enough so that his knot doesn’t lock them together. Akaashi needs to sleep and Kuroo doesn’t want to keep him awake by knotting him just yet despite every instinct screaming at him to knot the omega and fill him up to the brim. There’ll be plenty of time enough for that in the morning when the second wave hits him.

Kuroo’s shuddering and he draws back carefully, huffing out a laugh when Akaashi’s knees give out and he collapses fully on top of an equally tired Bokuto. 

The alpha falls sideways to flop over beside the exhausted pair, attempting to catch his breath as they all come down from their collective high. He meets Bokuto’s gaze, suddenly worried that his boyfriend is about to regret what they’ve just done, only to relax when he offers him a sleepy, but pleased smile. 

He’s not done yet though and he forces himself to sit back up with a protesting groan, gripping Akaashi’s shoulder so he can roll him off Bokuto and onto his back on the bed. Akaashi’s limp body goes easy, loose limbed and fucked out after what they’d just done to him. Kuroo bites his lip as he takes in the bruises speckling his hips and the particularly deep one he’d left on his neck. Come and slick are streaked across his belly and thighs, mingling with sweat and god knows what else. 

“You awake enough to take a bath, kitten?” he asks in a soothing murmur, stroking his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi makes a pathetic noise but doesn’t budge an inch, which Kuroo takes as a vehement “no”.

Kuroo manages to wrestle one of Bokuto’s t-shirts onto Akaashi’s limp body before he finally collapses back into the bed, Akaashi wrapped up between them with his face smashed hard into Bokuto’s shoulder. He’s drooling a little and Kuroo’s chest tightens again with that deep, unbridled affection. 

“I wish we could keep him,” he blurts out, then looks up at Bokuto in a panic, not knowing how his boyfriend would feel about such a statement. He’s relieved to see Bokuto isn’t even looking at him, but rather has his gaze fixed on the sleeping omega with such a look of fondness that Kuroo doesn’t even need to hear his answer to know he agrees. 

Kuroo licks his lips, then leans over Akaashi to press a soft kiss to Bokuto’s mouth, sighing as Bokuto leans up just enough to kiss him back without dislodging the precious cargo passed out on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about missing dinner, Bo,” he whispers, resting his forehead against Bokuto’s. “I should have texted you to let you know I was running late. I didn’t mean what I said, and I’m sorry for being such an ass.” 

Bokuto smiles, tipping his chin up to steal another small, careful kiss.

“I’m sorry, too. I know you’re used to not having me around all the time and it’s not fair for me to expect you to change your whole routine on the spot just because I’m home.” 

Kuroo kisses him one last time before settling back down on the bed, draping an arm across Akaashi to curl a hand around Bokuto’s waist. He tries not to think about how neatly Akaashi fits in between them for now. 

That’s a conversation best saved for over breakfast. 

Kuroo remembers how light Akaashi had been when he picked him up earlier and amends that. A _hearty_ breakfast. 

He presses a sleepy kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head and then closes his eyes, letting himself settle into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress that while Bokuto and Kuroo top in this chapter, they are generally switches with one another, and it's likely Akaashi will also top sometime in the future. ;)


	2. Firsts and Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

When Akaashi wakes up the first thing he’s aware of is the lingering soreness in his throat and hips. The next item on his semi conscious agenda is the strong smell of Alpha that surrounds him.

Finally, the warm chest beneath him that smells of another Alpha.

A familiar Alpha.

Two familiar Alphas, actually.

He jerks upright as the previous night finally comes rushing back to the forefront of his sleep fogged brain.

Shit.

He’d forgotten to take his suppressants the last couple days. Sex Ed 101, if your stupid ass misses one or two doses every once in a great while then you’ll be fine.

If your stupid, stressed out, overworked ass forgets almost an entire week’s worth, you’ll probably end up with a hormonal heat. 

Thankfully Akaashi had been alone in working late at the office last night when it crept over him. Lucky that his heat addled brain still had enough sense to seek out a familiar Alpha he knew lived nearby. Sure it’s been a couple years since Kuroo had filled that particular role, and yeah Akaashi hasn’t been over to his and Bokuto’s place to hang out in an embarrassingly long time, but clearly his subconscious still trusts him.

Yet, as he looks down at the sleeping Bokuto and notices that Kuroo isn’t in bed with them, he can’t help the overwhelming shame that settles heavily on his shoulders. 

God, he’d shown up and made his two closest friends help him with his heat. His two closest friends who happen to be _dating_ and are very happy without an omega around. What were they supposed to do, turn him out? He’d practically forced them into this.

_”You’re so good for us, baby.”_

Kuroo’s words from last night echo in his brain and he grimaces, pressing his knees together as a fresh wave of interest rolls up from the pit of his stomach. He probably has another day or two of heat left in him, just barely being kept at bay by the thorough fucking he’d gotten last night. 

He wonders if he can escape back to his apartment before anyone notices.

Sliding out of bed as carefully as he can so as not to disturb Bokuto, Akaashi glances around in search of where his clothes had ended up. He remembers Kuroo tossing them somewhere but the floor is spotless, so... 

Kuroo must have hung them up to dry somewhere, or maybe put them in the laundry?

Tugging at the hem of the t-shirt he’s wearing in an attempt to preserve whatever modicum of dignity he might have left, he makes his way down the hall and finds the man in question in the kitchen, busying himself with a rubber spatula and a bowl of what looks like some kind of batter. At some point he’d pulled on a plain t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts, but Akaashi can still smell him from all the way across the room. He tenses when golden hazel eyes catch sight of him, certain he’s about to get kicked out by the territorial Alpha, only to be surprised when they crinkle in fond delight. 

“‘Kaashi! Come sit, come sit. I made some coffee for you, I figured you might want some before the next wave hits,” he croons, and the omega in Akaashi preens at the attention, sending him into the kitchen and into a high seat at the island in the center of it. 

The plasticky seat cushion is uncomfortable against his sore ass and he tugs the t-shirt down harder, hoping the thin layer will be enough to keep from stimulating himself too much. 

He can’t bring himself to look at Kuroo as the coffee mug is placed in front of him. Shame curdles heavy in his stomach again, threatening to make him nauseous. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally blurts out hoarsely when he can’t take the silence a second longer, flinching when he hears Kuroo’s noise of surprise. He probably reeks of distressed omega right about now and the realization just makes him more frustrated, more self loathing. Growing up thinking you’re just a beta, only to discover you’re actually a fucked up omega no one wants when you suddenly go into heat in college? 

Akaashi hates it more than words can possibly describe. People don’t treat him like an omega, and when they do it’s almost pitiful. Like they feel bad for the tall, freakish omega with the skinny hips and plain features. 

“Hey no, none of that,” Kuroo protests, putting the bowl down and rounding the island so he can wrap his arms around Akaashi and cradle him to his chest. The spicy scent of Alpha fills his nostrils and Akaashi loathes how comforting he finds it, slowly relaxing against Kuroo until he’s limp as a cooked noodle. This Alpha isn’t his and he has no right to nuzzle into his throat like this and yet he can’t… stop.

“Bo and I talked about it this morning while you were still sleeping, for a long time. We both agree that we’d rather you come to us if you need an Alpha, rather than suffering at home by yourself or worse, finding some stranger to help you out.”

Akaashi hisses and shoves him back a bit, blue-green eyes filling with anger and indignation. 

“I’m not some omega princess that needs you meathead Alphas to come riding in on your white horses, Kuroo-san. I can take care of myself. I _have_ taken care of myself for the last couple years just fine without your help. Last night was an accident. It only happened because I missed a few doses of my suppressants and it won’t happen again, you got that?” he snaps, refusing to back down even when the Alpha fixes him with a heavy, unblinking stare. The sentiment is somewhat undercut by how ragged and fucked out his voice is after the abuse his throat had gone through the previous night, but he’s not about to let some Alpha make him out to be like those simpering Hollywood omegas that need an Alpha to take care of them every single second. 

Mostly he’s just desperate to put a wall up between them as fast as humanly possible because no good will come of allowing them to treat him softly. It’ll only make it harder when his heat ends and he goes home.

Kuroo blinks owlishly at him, clearly taken aback by the venom in Akaashi’s words.

“I’m aware, Akaashi. We both are. I’m sorry if my phrasing made it seem like I was being insulting, that truly wasn’t my intention. I’m just trying to say you don’t have to go through this kind of stuff alone, if you don’t want to. Koutarou and I care about you, and we want you to know that we’ll always be here for you. You know, if you ever want,” Kuroo explains, and Akaashi wants to stay mad at him because it’s easier than thinking about the way his insides squirm at hearing Kuroo talk this way. 

He’s not used to having this kind of attention from an Alpha. Most people still assume he’s a beta these days, with his height and overall appearance. The few Alphas he’s attempted to date quickly lose interest after they’ve fucked him. If it isn’t about sex or work, quite frankly, people just don’t pay much attention to him.

That’s okay. He likes it that way. It’s safer not being noticed. 

No one can hurt you when you don’t get that invested. 

“You’re always welcome here. Even if you just want to come visit and hang out. We’ve both missed you a lot, and I know that’s mostly our fault with Bo being off in Osaka half the year and me so busy with work, but. I mean it. We’re both a little intense and having you around kinda… mellows us a bit.”

That gets a laugh out of Akaashi and he relaxes again, looking down at his lap at the fingers he’d been twisting anxiously into the hem of his shirt. 

“That’s the understatement of the century,” he admits, expression softening a bit before he once again turns his gaze to Kuroo, omega hindbrain vividly aware of how the stool’s added height puts them on eye level. 

“I just don’t want to be an interference in your relationship with Bokuto-san. I’m sure it’s hard enough being an Alpha couple without some nosy dumb omega like me butting in.”

His smile is self deprecating, his eyes soft but sad. He doesn’t tack on the other descriptors he usually applies when talking about himself. 

Kuroo shakes his head at him and reaches out to cup Akaashi’s face in his broad palms, sending a shiver down Akaashi’s spine. The burgeoning heat wave is starting to make itself known and if Akaashi intended to leave before, it’s too late now. 

“You aren’t interfering with anything. Bo and I like having you around, and we’re secure in our relationship. We’re just happy you’re here, kitten,” Kuroo murmurs, and Akaashi has to slam a hand over his mouth to stifle the soft, keening whine that threatens to rip itself from his chest. That goddamn pet name gets him every time and he should _hate_ it but right now he just wants Kuroo to say it more.

The Alpha’s nostrils flare as he scents the air, a smirk spreading across his lips when he can clearly smell Akaashi’s heat making an encore appearance. 

“Oho? I was hoping I might be able to get some food into you first, but I suppose my kitten needs a little taking care of after all?” he teases, making Akaashi blush miserably. He scowls and lands a well intentioned but weak punch on Kuroo’s shoulder, squeezing his knees together to keep himself from making a mess on the chair. 

“Fuck off, you thick skulled Alpha troll,” he growls, though the sound trails off into a groan when Kuroo grips his thighs and spreads them wide, making a spurt of slick leak out of him. Then those broad hands are lifting him off the chair and carrying him back towards the bedroom, and Akaashi desperately tries not to grind himself on the invitingly firm muscle of Kuroo’s abdomen. 

He can feel his mind going foggy again and this time he doesn’t stop the low whine that rumbles up from his chest when Kuroo drops him down onto the bed. Blissfully unaware, Bokuto is still passed out cold on the other end of the bed, and every fiber of Akaashi’s being sings with delight at being able to smell both Alphas so close. 

Kuroo’s gaze is heated as he admires his omegan prize, hands sliding between pale thighs and parting them once more. 

“When was the last time someone ate you out, baby?” he purrs darkly, and Akaashi whimpers, unable to stop the fresh slick that drips out of him, adding to the growing damp spot on the back of the t-shirt he’s wearing. Kuroo’s hands glide over flushed skin, pushing the fabric up until it’s bunched around his armpits, baring his body to the Alpha’s heady stare. 

Akaashi knows he’s not much to look at. He’s skinny and sharp like a beta, bearing none of the soft curves that omegas are supposed to be known for. He lost most of the muscle mass he’d had in high school, but he still remains lean and angular in a way that most Alphas find to be a turn off, despite his somewhat attractive face. 

And yet Kuroo looks at him like he’s a ten course meal laid out for his own personal feasting. It makes Akaashi’s omegan instincts squirm with delight, and his attempts to quash them are soundly rejected. 

He prides himself on being a rational, level headed man, but his heats always make him lose control. A cruel twist of biology that Akaashi can’t always avoid, especially when he’s an idiot and forgets to take his suppressants. 

Kuroo sinks to his knees on the floor beside the bed and grips Akaashi’s thighs so he can yank him towards the edge, then spreads them wide to expose the most intimate parts of Akaashi to his hungry gaze. Akaashi only has a second to realize what’s about to happen before that wicked mouth is upon him and he positively _wails_ , head tipping back as Kuroo licks a wet, long stripe against his clenching hole. 

There’s a snicker from between his legs and Kuroo turns his head to press a kiss to one slender, trembling thigh, staring up at Akaashi through the V of his legs.

“Don’t be too noisy, kitten. Bo is still sleeping after you wore him out last night,” he teases, and Akaashi has to slam his hands over his mouth to silence himself when sharp white teeth bury into the flesh of his thigh, vicious and unyielding. It’s absolutely gonna leave a bruise and the omega moans softly against his palms, head suddenly filling with fantasies of being covered with their marks. 

Of being _claimed_ , and even if Akaashi believes that’s something he will never have and does not deserve, deep down he absolutely craves it. Needs it like a starving man needs food. 

“Please, Alpha,” he begs, trying to spread his legs wider so that teasing mouth goes back to where he wants it most. He’s sure he’s making an absolute mess of the bed.

Kuroo smirks against the angry bruise he’s just made, but does as he’s told and kisses a hot, teasing line down across tantalizing flesh until he’s finally grazing across Akaashi’s hole, slick and open as it is with how desperately he needs to be touched. A broad tongue licks up the slick that’s dripped out of Akaashi in the last minute, and Kuroo releases his grip on Akaashi’s thighs so he can spread his ass open for a better angle. 

Akaashi sobs softly, harsh waves of heat rolling up his spine with each sloppy, loud lickthe Alpha makes across his entrance. Then Kuroo curls his tongue and pushes it inside of him and his entire body jerks, ass clenching around the unexpected intrusion. Two fingers join the wet muscle in opening him up and Akaashi throws his head back, desperately trying to control the slew of lewd noises that want to burst out of him. 

The Alpha’s nose is grinding into Akaashi’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside while Kuroo busies himself with licking at his slick hole, withdrawing his tongue for a moment only so he can lay a harsh, wet suck at the sensitive rim. He feels like he’s on fire and when he finally dares to open his eyes he sees Bokuto is staring intently at them, clearly now wide awake and _very_ interested in the show that’s going on before him.

The knowledge that his Alpha is watching him, combined with Kuroo once again shoving his tongue and fingers deep into his ass, is all Akaashi needs to come with a wailing cry, feeling the slick that spurts out of him with each rough, cresting wave of heat. Kuroo’s fingers butterfly across his prostate, drawing out his orgasm until he’s left bucking his hips into the air, temporarily calmed but not at all satisfied, dick still hard and aching against his hip.

“Good morning to you, too,” Bokuto teases, his gaze turning positively feral when Kuroo finally kneels up from between Akaashi’s thighs to look at the other Alpha. Akaashi is both mortified and beyond aroused at seeing the shiny slick that covers Kuroo’s mouth and chin, and it appears Bokuto agrees when he growls, low and deep in his throat.

Kuroo smirks and crawls onto the bed, leaning over Bokuto so he can drag him in for a wet, messy kiss. And Akaashi just stares at them, watching the way Bokuto licks aggressively into Kuroo’s mouth to chase the taste of omega that lingers on his tongue. He moves onto the slick clinging to Kuroo’s skin after that and he can’t muffle his low whine at how absolutely filthy it is to watch the two Alphas sharing the taste of him between themselves as if it’s the best thing they’ve ever had.

Sharp eyes return to the struggling omega and Kuroo chuckles, pushing himself up off the bed so he’s standing beside it. 

“I’m gonna go finish making breakfast. Why don’t you give our sweet kitten what he needs while I’m gone?” he murmurs to Bokuto, and Akaashi shivers. Bokuto raises an eyebrow at the other Alpha, raising himself up into a sitting position on the bed. 

“Yeah? Gonna let me knot his tight little ass first? How generous of you,” he snorts, then pins Akaashi with his heavy golden stare. Akaashi squirms and spreads his legs invitingly, not caring _who_ fucks him as long as someone fucks him and soon. Kuroo just grins and steals one last kiss from his boyfriend, rounding the bed so he can loom over Akaashi and plant his hands on either side of his shoulders, leaning down to crush their mouths together.

He can taste his own slick on Kuroo’s tongue and his cock twitches against his stomach, hard and about as desperate as the rest of Akaashi is right now. There’s another flavor mingled with his own and Akaashi realizes with a jolt that it’s Bokuto, and it wrenches another strangled, desperate moan from his aching throat. 

Mindlessly Akaashi reaches out for Bokuto, suddenly desperate to have both his Alphas on him and whimpers when Bokuto’s fingers are sliding through his hair, warm and comforting. Despite his earlier insistence that he was going to go finish breakfast, Kuroo must sense Akaashi’s sudden mood change because he stays for a while longer, petting his palms along Akaashi’s heaving sides like one would calm a panicked animal. 

“We’ve got you, kitten, it’s okay,” Kuroo whispers in his ear and Akaashi sobs, hips bucking when the former middle blocker’s slipping two fingers back inside of him. Bokuto’s kissing him now and Akaashi shudders, lips parting eagerly so he can taste his other Alpha, and there’s a hand circling his painfully neglected cock, stroking him off in tandem with the digits thrusting inside of him. 

Wicked fingers torment his prostate again in an attempt to coax another orgasm out of the desperate omega and Akaashi positively howls with pleasure, overstimulated body threatening to shake to pieces in their arms. And then Bokuto thumbs across the sensitive head of his dick and Akaashi’s coming again, spurting white across his stomach with each jerky, aborted thrust of his hips. He whines at the loss when Kuroo withdraws his fingers, staring blearily up at the black haired Alpha. 

Kuroo smirks and sticks them in his mouth, sucking them clean with a noisy slurp that’s more meant to torment Bokuto than Akaashi. In retaliation, Bokuto swipes his hand through the mess on Akaashi’s stomach and presses the digits to Akaashi’s lips, coaxing them to allow him inside. 

Akaashi obediently sucks them clean, shivering when Bokuto’s spreading his fingers and pressing down on Akaashi’s teeth to open his mouth wider so he can see the come smeared across his tongue. 

“You’re so dirty, ‘Kaashi,” the silver haired Alpha teases, leaning in to lick between his fingers and steal a taste before finally removing his fingers so Akaashi can swallow. 

Kuroo takes that as his cue to finally leave so he can actually go finishing making breakfast like he said and Akaashi only has a moment to mourn the absence of one of his Alphas before Bokuto is sliding on top of him, coaxing his body up higher onto the bed and then over onto his chest. Normally he wouldn’t like being on his knees with no one in front of him but his heat addled brain is in control now and it smothers the part of Akaashi’s brain that’s ringing alarm bells. 

The ruined t-shirt is peeled over his head and Bokuto uses it to wipe up the slick that’s dribbling down his thighs before tossing it aside. 

“It’s gonna be so hard to wash that shirt later,” Bokuto growls in his ear, and Akaashi whines plaintively when he hears the shuffle of fabric as Bokuto pulls his shorts down to free his cock. The omega arches his back to present himself to his Alpha, his body singing with need.

“Please, Alpha. Please, I need your knot,” he sobs, fingers clutching at the bedspread as he rocks his body backwards, trembling and desperate, and Bokuto chuckles softly. There’s a hand swiping through the mess between his cheeks, and the wet, filthy sound of Bokuto slicking up his cock filling the room. 

And then he’s pushing inside and Akaashi positively screams, shuddering as his omegan instincts finally get what they’ve been demanding all morning. Bokuto doesn’t pause once he bottoms out, immediately starting a brutal rhythm that sets Akaashi ablaze from the inside out. All he can do is push against the bed as his Alpha fucks him like he needs, callused fingers digging more bruises into his hips to match the ones Kuroo gave him the night before. 

Delight and need fill his mind in equal measure and it takes all of Akaashi’s remaining self control not to bare his throat and beg for a mate bite right then and there.

That’s not his to have, not from them or any Alpha. Not when he can’t even live up to an omega’s main purpose for existing. He doesn’t deserve it.

“Gonna knot you like you need, Keiji. Gonna fill you up so good,” Bokuto hisses, and Akaashi keens when he feels the growing bulge start to press against his rim. He spreads his legs as far as they’ll go while still keeping him upright and finally, finally Bokuto’s all the way in, knot swelling inside of him and keeping them locked together. Akaashi spasms and clenches down on the intrusion, and then Bokuto’s coming inside him, flooding him with heat. 

Akaashi’s entire body shakes as he comes for a final time, shuddering when it crescendos and pulses through him like a tidal wave. His cock jumps between his thighs and he cries out, shuddering as the pleasure continues to crest and fall inside of him. 

Strong hands are flipping him over and he shrieks as Bokuto’s knot twists inside of him, sending another wave of clear, sticky liquid dribbling out of his spent cock. His stomach is shiny with slick and come, heaving as he gasps for air after such an intense orgasm. 

“Fuck, Keiji, did you just-”

Bokuto sounds breathless, golden eyes wide with delight as he admires the strung out omega. 

“Did he just what?”

Kuroo’s back and Akaashi twitches, then keens, his dick leaking one final, weak spurt of fluid before he’s spent, unable to escape their open staring when he’s knotted on Bokuto’s dick like this. 

“Shit, wait, he squirted? And I _missed it_?” Kuroo demands, sounding petulant and fascinated in equal measure. Akaashi whines and covers his face with his arms, absolutely mortified that they saw him do something so utterly _filthy._

This has never happened to him before, though he understands the gist of what just occurred. When an omega is in a particularly heightened state of arousal, usually when sharing their heat with a trusted Alpha, they can orgasm slick instead of semen. Sometimes even both. 

“Stop looking at me,” Akaashi whines, trying to close his knees only to be stopped by both Alphas prying his thighs back open again. Kuroo grips his wrists in one hand and drags them away from his face, clearly delighting in the pink flush spreading across his cheeks and down his throat.

“Why?” the slightly younger Alpha asks, leaning around Bokuto so he can get right in Akaashi’s face. Akaashi wants to slap the smirk right off his mouth but can’t with his hands still immobilized, so settles for what he hopes is a withering stare. 

“Because it’s _embarrassing_ ,” he grumbles, twitching when Kuroo just snickers at him. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s fucking hot, Keiji. There’s literally no bigger compliment you could give an Alpha.” 

He releases Akaashi’s wrists and helps lift his spent body so Bokuto can shuffle into a sitting position against the headboard, the omega seated carefully on his lap so as not to tug on the knot locking them together. Akaashi scowls the entire time, though he eventually relaxes incrementally when Bokuto presses a placating kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I don’t think your egos need any help from me,” he protests, further annoyed when he can feel Bokuto grin against his cheek.

Now that the second heat wave has been satiated he just feels sticky and tired, which makes him more than a little grumpy.

Another trait of his that makes him woefully unattractive as an omega mate for any self respecting Alpha. 

Kuroo slides into bed beside them with a tray full of pancakes that smell and look absolutely delicious, and Akaashi’s stomach gives an appreciative growl. He reluctantly allows the dark haired Alpha to cut his pancake up for him while Bokuto just grabs one for himself, folds it in half, and demolishes it in a few large, messy bites with one arm still draped loosely around Akaashi’s waist. 

His inner omega preens at the attention and Akaashi decides to indulge it for a bit, leaning into Bokuto while Kuroo feeds him piece by piece. He manages to eat two full pancakes before he starts feeling tired and clingy, turning his face away from the food and burying it into the space between Bokuto’s pectoral muscles.

It’s a convenient place to hide and the way his scent concentrates here doesn’t hurt either. 

Kuroo is behind him now and gripping his thighs, helping lift him off Bokuto’s shrinking knot until it pops out of him with a nasty squelch of come and slick. 

Gentle hands wipe him down with warm, wet cloths and Akaashi allows it so long as doesn’t have to open his eyes or move on his own. He whines when Bokuto is extricating him from his chest though and handing him to the other Alpha, and he immediately latches onto Kuroo, pressing his face into his throat and drinking in the spicy smell of his Alpha. 

Except he’s not his Alpha, is he. Neither of them are.

But for now, in the safety of his own head, Akaashi is allowed to pretend.

Isn’t he?

“Bo’s gonna go take a quick shower, kitten. He’ll be right back,” Kuroo promises, shifting them both away from the wet spot before lying back on the bed, arms still wrapped tight around the tired omega. 

Akaashi shoves his face against the scent gland on one side of Kuroo’s neck and inhales, starting to tremble as he comes down from the earlier high. His instincts are telling him something isn’t right and it keeps him on edge and tense, rubbing himself against Kuroo’s scent gland again and again like he’s trying to imprint him onto his skin.

It isn’t until Bokuto is back and sliding into bed behind him and his own familiar, soothing smell washes over Akaashi that he relaxes. His mind sings with delight at finally having both his Alphas again, and Akaashi rolls over in the circle of their arms so he can smash his face against Bokuto’s glands too. 

Only when his inner omega is finally satiated that he positively reeks of them does the shivering stop, leaving him limp but satisfied between them. When his Alphas dare to move again, they shuffle a bit closer so there’s no space left between them, broad arms curled around the tired omega. Neither of them had hardly breathed the entire time Akaashi scented them both, suspecting that this isn’t something he’s indulged in much before. 

They certainly aren’t about to complain either. 

Akaashi feels warm and safe in a way he hasn’t known for years, perhaps ever, and allows his mind to drift off. Hopefully he can get a decent nap in before he has to leave. 

He refuses to think about how much he wants to stay.


	3. Let's Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to give Bokuto and Kuroo some one on one time after Akaashi's heat has ended and he leaves. :) 
> 
> There'll be lots more OT3 from chapter 4 onward, but I hope you enjoy this interlude.

Akaashi has finally left and Bokuto is sulking.

There’s really no other word for it, if he’s honest with himself. 

The sleepy omega had showered after his nap and allowed them to bundle him up on the couch with them, sprawled between their bodies while they ate take out and watched some Korean drama Bokuto had never heard of before. 

They had sex one more time after Kuroo spent half an episode teasing a broad hand up and down one of Akaashi’s thighs, sparking one final last hurrah from the omega’s lingering heat. Kuroo knotted him while Bokuto sucked him off, and then those clever setter’s fingers stroked Bokuto to his own completion.

He blushes when he remembers the wrecked way Akaashi had looked up at him, Bokuto’s come splattered across his flawless skin. 

And then Akaashi had left, bowing low to them and apologizing once more for being a bother. It didn’t matter how many times Bokuto and Kuroo insisted otherwise. 

Sighing, Bokuto puts the dish he’d been washing onto the drying rack and shuts off the water.

Two days ago he hadn’t even known Akaashi was an omega.

Now he has intimate knowledge of the way his body moves beneath his own. 

The way he _tastes_ on his tongue, and the wicked clench of him around Bokuto’s knot when he’s about to come. 

It’s not that he’s unsatisfied with his and Kuroo’s sex life. Far from it, actually. Kuroo is a generous partner, and all things considered Bokuto thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world to have him. 

So why can’t he stop thinking about how perfectly Akaashi fit between them, like it’s where he’s meant to be? 

Bokuto pouts and wanders out of the kitchen and down the hall in search of Kuroo. Maybe he can coax him into more cuddling on the couch before it’s time to go to bed. 

He’s so distracted by his own internal melancholy he doesn’t even register the noises coming from his bedroom until he’s already pushing the door open, coming to a complete standstill when he sees Kuroo spread out on the bed, face buried deep in some kind of fabric and hand fisted between his thighs.

Then the smell hits him and every muscle in his body goes stiff all at once. 

_Omega._

More precisely omega in heat. 

_Their_ omega in heat.

Kuroo has the shirt Akaashi had been wearing pressed to his face, still stained with slick and reeking of his scent. Their sheets also carry the strong smell of needy omega after Akaashi had made a mess on it again and again.

Bokuto watches Kuroo jerk himself off with harsh, desperate movements, clearly unsatisfied when Akaashi’s smell is still so heady and fresh. 

Crossing the room in three long strides, Bokuto climbs onto the bed with him and rips the shirt from his grasp, heated gaze meeting Kuroo’s.

“Started the party without me?” he attempts to tease, knocking Kuroo’s hand away from his swollen dick and straddling his hips. Kuroo growls at him and drags him down for a bruising kiss, palming at Bokuto’s ass before gripping the waistband of his sweats and yanking forcefully at them. 

Bokuto knows what he wants. 

His alpha body may not be as well suited to taking dick as an omega’s, but he likes to think he does a halfway decent job. He certainly needs more prep, especially anytime he plans to take Kuroo’s knot, but they make it work. 

They’ve never wanted for an omega in their lives.

That is, at least, until now.

Until Akaashi Keiji. 

Bokuto stretches above Kuroo and fishes out their bottle of lube, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to tug his sweatpants down to bunch around his thighs. They’re both way too turned on at this point to separate enough for him to remove his clothes completely, but Bokuto’s always enjoyed it when things got a little desperate and messy. 

“You gonna fuck me, Alpha?” he croons, smirking when Kuroo looks positively _feral_ spread out beneath him. 

He presses the lube into the other man’s palm and then settles back again, grinding his ass teasingly against the thick, hot line of Kuroo’s cock. His own dick bobs between his thighs, desperate for stimulation, and Bokuto gropes around beneath the pillows under Kuroo’s head until he finds what he’s looking for. 

The omegan knotting toy that Bokuto knew Kuroo would have gotten out to use on himself if Bokuto hadn’t found him first. 

Neither of them have any issues with bottoming, but bottoming as an Alpha just doesn’t have that same zing as it does for an omega. Bottoming and also fucking into a fleshlight designed to mimic the tight clench and pull of an omega’s body though?

Excellent.

Bokuto steals the lube back from Kuroo after he’s drizzled it over his fingers and squeezes a generous amount into the toy, licking his lips. He wonders if he’ll ever be satisfied with having just the fleshlight ever again now that he knows the way Akaashi’s ass grips around his cock. 

“C’mon, Alpha,” he goads Kuroo, shuddering when slippery digits prod against his hole. “Open me up so you can fuck me with that stupid fat dick.”

Kuroo snarls and yanks him down for a kiss that’s more teeth than anything else and Bokuto groans, scrambling for purchase on the bedspread when his groping fingers come in contact with something soft.

The shirt. 

He shoves Kuroo back into the bed and grins at him, pulling the shirt closer so he can press his face into the fabric and take a deep, satisfying inhale of Akaashi’s heat scent. 

“You were jerking off to the smell of our sweet omega? That’s so filthy, Tetsurou.”

Bokuto only gets one moment of deep satisfaction at seeing Kuroo’s pupils dilate with anger before he’s being flipped onto his stomach, strong hands gripping his hips to yank him up on his knees. 

“You’re playing with fire, Kou,” Kuroo hisses and the deep, rumbling growl in his chest goes straight to Bokuto’s dick. He laughs breathlessly, shoving an arm beneath himself so he can get to his aching erection with the fleshlight. Kuroo’s shoving two fingers inside of him and Bokuto’s hips buck at the sharp sting that only makes him that much more aroused. 

He pushes his face into the shirt again and inhales, open mouthed so he can taste the scent of Akaashi’s heat on his tongue. 

This is what he’d meant when he told Akaashi it would be difficult to wash it. The scent of him beneath the heat smell is intoxicating, sweet and soft like a rainy spring day. 

“Fuck me, Alpha,” he begs, knowing it really gets Kuroo going when he lays it on thick. Some part of Bokuto’s brain that’s still capable of rational thought thinks he should probably be embarrassed to do this. Many Alphas would find it demeaning, being fingered open on their hands and knees while begging for another Alpha’s dick.

It just never really bothered him? 

Nor Kuroo, when the role is reversed.

It’s why their untraditional relationship works so well, despite all the tabloids and news articles saying it’s impossible for two Alphas to be together long term. 

Bokuto groans and sheaths the fleshlight around his cock at the same time Kuroo presses a third finger inside of him, shivering at the sudden stimulation on both fronts. Kuroo’s always been clever with his hands and it’s easy for him to find Bokuto’s prostate, grinding against the sensitive gland to help loosen him up easier and distract him from the discomfort of the stretch. The fleshlight is slick and hot around him, the silicone gripping him tight as he jacks it up and down his cock. 

Then Kuroo’s withdrawing from inside of him and Bokuto can’t help but clench in anxious anticipation, whining when the other Alpha blankets his body across his own. It feels so lewd when Bokuto’s still mostly dressed, sweatpants tangled around his knees and t-shirt bunching up awkwardly beneath his armpits, Kuroo’s breath hot against his ear. Wicked fingers curl around his body to pluck at his nipple, sending small spikes of pleasure straight to Bokuto’s dick. 

He holds his breath as Kuroo’s cockhead catches against his rim, forcing his body to relax as best as it can considering the circumstances. And then he’s pressing inside and Bokuto can’t muffle the low, ragged moan rising up his throat. 

Kuroo goes slow to let his body adjust and Bokuto sinks down into the mattress, still working the cocksleeve over his dick to keep himself distracted from the burning stretch. And then his hips are flush against Bokuto’s ass and the thick, heavy heat inside almost makes him come right there on the spot. 

“Shit, Tetsu,” he hisses, grinding himself backwards onto Kuroo’s dick and shuddering when curls down against his back and presses a kiss to his shoulder through his shirt. Kuroo doesn’t hesitate in setting a quick pace once Bokuto is used to the fullness and Bokuto eagerly rocks against him, only to then fumble the cocksleeve and accidentally drop it, hearing it roll off the bed and somewhere unreachable on the floor. 

Kuroo doesn’t give him a chance to retrieve it either, fucking into Bokuto with brutal precision that sends them both groaning. Bokuto gropes out on the bed for a handhold and encounters the shirt again, dragging it towards him so he can take a deep, satisfying inhale of Akaashi’s smell.

It’s so good, like honey and fresh air after a rainstorm. It reminds Bokuto of warm summer days playing volleyball with the gym doors open, and the way it makes him feel is.. Indescribable. He’s never met an omega that smells as good as Akaashi.

“I’m close, Bo,” Kuroo gasps and Bokuto clenches his ass around him just to hear him make that sound again, shooting a breathless grin over his shoulder. Kuroo looks positively wrecked and that’s what fucks Bokuto up more than anything else.

Kuroo snaps his hips against his ass once, twice, thrice and then stills, coming deep inside of Bokuto with a strangled, rattling cry. Bokuto shoves his face into Akaashi’s shirt and reaches between his thighs to strip his cock with rapid jerks, shivering when he feels Kuroo’s release spreading sticky hot inside of him. 

Bokuto’s release splatters across the sheets and he doesn’t hesitate to just collapse down into his own mess, shuddering at the rough overstimulation of the quilt against his sensitive cock and muffles his whines into the fabric of the t-shirt. Kuroo is pulling out and Bokuto winces at the faint sting, twisting his head to look sideways when Kuroo collapses on his back beside him.

Then Kuroo notices the shirt and they’re staring at each other for several awkward seconds. Bokuto’s heart is hammering in his chest and he wonders if Kuroo is upset. 

“We should probably talk about what this means,” Kuroo says finally, curling onto his side and reaching out to stroke Bokuto’s jaw before rubbing his fingers into the soft cotton. Neither of them wants to make the first move though and Bokuto can feel his anxiety mounting in him before he finally just snaps, unable to contain it any longer.

“I think I like Akaashi,” he blurts out, just as Kuroo is echoing the same exact sentiment.

And they’re staring at one another again, but this time for a completely different reason. 

And then Kuroo starts laughing and Bokuto can’t help but follow suit. He’s sore and sticky and Kuroo’s come is already leaking out of him but he can’t stop laughing, going easy when Kuroo pulls him close and buries his face into the top of his head.

“Okay. Okay, so we both think we like Akaashi,” Kuroo murmurs, and Bokuto nods in agreement, nuzzling his face against Kuroo’s scent glands and inhaling the spicy sweet scent of his Alpha. 

“I want to spend more time with him. Anyway he’ll have us,” Bokuto sighs, curling his fingers tight into the t-shirt. “He was one of our best friends and I think we’ve been neglecting him these past few years. Our lives are busy but… that’s no excuse for how little effort we’ve put into seeing him or even talking to him. Y’know?”

He feels guilty. His career had taken off after high school sure, but it doesn’t explain why he let them drift apart so far that Akaashi didn’t even feel like he could talk to him about becoming an omega. Akaashi deserved better. _Deserves_ better. 

Kuroo hums faintly, stroking his hand absently up and down the length of Bokuto’s spine.

“I agree. So… we start slow? Let him set the pace and just let things happen as they happen?” he asks, drawing back just enough to look Bokuto in the eye.

And Bokuto lets himself imagine it. Waking up to Akaashi in their bed. More evenings on their couch eating cheap takeout and watching some bad drama flick on the television with Akaashi sprawled out across their laps. The sweetness of his scent and the soft press of his mouth against Bokuto’s own.

He smiles at Kuroo and nudges their foreheads together, wondering exactly how he got so lucky to have someone like him in his life.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked my story by leaving a comment! If there's something in particular you want to see in the future, tell me about it and if I like it and it fits I might make it happen. (Or it might already be written/planned!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Ask Me To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how Akaashi Keiji ends up standing in the middle of Kuroo’s kitchen at 8:30am on a Saturday, unpacking the bags of groceries he had hauled over with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor note for a brief blood/minor injury mention in this chapter in case that squicks anyone, but otherwise we get some domestic fluff and plenty of fucking lmao
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kuroo doesn’t expect Akaashi to come back if he’s honest with himself. He sure hopes he does, and knows Bokuto is in full agreement.

Still, a full week goes by before Akaashi even answers their texts. Kuroo tells himself that he’s just embarrassed about showing up at their door in heat but also-

They miss him.

Just a little bit.

It’s hard maintaining adult friendships when everyone works different jobs and has busy schedules, Bokuto and Kuroo know that better than most people. 

At first even getting texts out of Akaashi is a bit like pulling teeth. Once he seems to realize that neither of them are mad about his heat though he loosens up in increments, eventually responding to their texts more frequently, and progressing to even sending unprompted messages of his own. 

Kuroo likes talking to Akaashi. He’s smart and way funnier than he knows when he deadpans responses to Bokuto’s antics and five hundred kaomoji strings. He texts Kuroo to remind him to take his lunch break and Kuroo sends back photographic proof that he did, in fact, eat something.

Even if it is just take out sushi from down the street. 

Akaashi comments one day that they both seem to eat a lot of takeout and boxed food and is appalled when their response is to send back matching shrug emojis. Neither of them are particularly great at cooking and even if it is the off season Bokuto still has to regularly meet with his trainer and go on daily runs to keep himself physically fit for when practice resumes in a couple months, so time is somewhat of a crunch for them. 

And that’s how Akaashi Keiji ends up standing in the middle of Kuroo’s kitchen at 8:30am on a Saturday, unpacking the bags of groceries he had hauled over with him. 

“I’m teaching you two idiots how to cook for yourselves in advance,” he had announced to their group chat the night before. Kuroo hadn’t realized that meant literally the next day. 

“Bo’s out on a run, he should be back soon,” he says dumbly, plopping into a chair when the omega pushes him down to sit. Akaashi looks so cute today in his casual wear; black framed glasses perched neatly on his nose and sporting a pair of loose jeans and a soft periwinkle t-shirt bearing a cartoon logo. Kuroo privately thinks it brings out the blue in his eyes quite nicely.

He catches Akaashi’s hand before it can retreat and nuzzles his face into his wrist, grinning when he catches Akaashi staring at him. 

“That’s… That’s fine. I’m sure he can chop up vegetables without injuring himself at this point in his life,” Akaashi mumbles, trying to pull his hand free and finding it held fast in Kuroo’s. Kuroo drapes an arm around the omega’s thin waist and tugs him a little closer until he’s finally forced to raise a knee to prevent himself from tipping forward on top of him. This gives Kuroo enough leverage to pull him fully into his lap, though he can tell by the bright flush filling Akaashi’s cheeks that he’s anxious about what’s happening, which just won’t do. 

“It’s okay, kitten. Bo and I talked about it and we agreed that we’re okay with this. Between any of us, even if the other isn’t around,” he soothes, sliding his fingers through Akaashi’s hair while keeping one arm locked around him to support his weight.

“That is only if you’re okay with it too, obviously,” he adds quickly. 

Akaashi’s mouth screws up in what Kuroo can only describe as a pout and he desperately wants to kiss him, but he waits for permission, heart pounding with anxiety that Akaashi might turn him down. What if it really was just about his heat? What if he isn’t interested in him or Bokuto like that?

“What… What exactly is this? Between us,” Akaashi asks, clearly nervous about the answer, and Kuroo thinks maybe he should have waited for Bokuto to get back before he had this conversation after all. Still, it’s out there now and Akaashi is waiting for him to speak, expecting him to define them. 

He leans back in his seat and considers for a moment, settling his arms loosely around Akaashi’s narrow hips. 

“I guess that’s up to you, ‘Kaashi,” he says finally, leveling the omega with a heavy stare.

“Koutarou and I enjoy talking to you. We had fun the last time you were here, and I’m not just talking about the sex. We liked sitting on the couch being lazy with you and watching bad tv. You take time out of your day to make sure I eat lunch, and somehow scare Bo enough over text to actually come to bed when he’s on an insomnia kick. We like being around you and we wanna spend more time with you. A lot more time. And I’m also definitely talking about sex this time, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Kuroo grins, watching the omega squirm at his words. Akaashi is clearly not used to being on the spot like this and refuses to meet his eyes, focusing instead on the faded lettering on Kuroo’s t-shirt. 

He mutters something under his breath and Kuroo snickers, gripping his chin and tipping his head up so he can meet that pretty blue-grey gaze. Akaashi looks like he’d rather be anywhere else right now, but he’s not moving out of Kuroo’s lap so the alpha’s gonna call it a victory.

“What? Didn’t catch that, kitten,” he teases and a thrill shoots through him when a soft pink flush spreads across the omega’s face.

“I said I… would be okay with that,” Akaashi whispers, sounding embarrassed at having Kuroo’s full attention on him. Kuroo’s too busy thinking about whether that blush goes all the way down to even care. 

“I like talking to you too. And spending time with you both. You make me feel-”

Akaashi stops, and Kuroo leans in to nuzzle along his jaw in an attempt to encourage him to continue. He knows Akaashi sometimes has trouble articulating his feelings and doesn’t like being vulnerable, not even when they were in high school. At the same time he really, really wants to hear what he’s struggling to say. 

Finally the omega sighs and sinks into Kuroo, turning his head so he can bury his face against Kuroo’s throat and scent him quietly. 

“I’m too tall and I’m too skinny. I don’t have a soft body or wide hips or a round face or any of the other things other omegas have. People look at me and assume I’m a beta, and then they treat me like one. Or worse, they realize I am an omega and they pity me. But you and Bo make me forget all of that. You’re both bigger than me, and treat me like I’m a real omega. And I guess I just… really like that,” he admits, and Kuroo scowls quietly into his hair. 

He pulls Akaashi back enough so he can look at him again and sees the misery and shame on his omega’s face. Someone had put these thoughts into his head. Probably multiple someones if Kuroo had to hazard a guess. And often enough that they’ve stuck with him.

Kuroo leans in and steals a careful kiss from him before nudging their foreheads together, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles against Akaashi’s hips. 

“You _are_ a real omega. And if being treated like one really makes you happy then Bo and I can certainly lay it on a bit thicker,” he chuckles, nipping at Akaashi’s lower lip. “We’ve been trying to go easy ‘cause we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But if you really do like it then we can let loose a little more.”

To prove his point he slides a hand into the other’s hair and tugs his head back to expose his throat, grinning when that makes Akaashi shiver. He really does it like it, huh? 

Kuroo scents him, relishing the soft, sweet whimper this gets from the man on his lap. He doesn’t let up even when he catches the sound of the front door opening and closing, and the pad of footsteps as Bokuto walks down the hall and enters the kitchen. 

He hears a sharp intake of breath and looks over to see Bokuto is grinning wildly, openly delighted with the scene in front of him. The wing spiker is wearing indecently short shorts and a tank top that’s practically painted onto him with sweat and damn Kuroo wants nothing more than to throw the omega at him and watch as he rides the other Alpha right there on the floor.

Still, if they do that now then they’ll end up spending the rest of the day in bed and as appealing as that sounds to Kuroo he knows Akaashi came here with a plan in mind. There’ll be plenty of time for fucking their sweet little kitten after the cooking lesson. 

“He likes it when we treat him like an omega,” Kuroo purrs, and Akaashi jerks his head to the side to see Bokuto standing there. Kuroo can smell the way seeing Bokuto’s indecent state is affecting Akaashi and smirks at the silver haired man, raising an inviting eyebrow. Bokuto doesn’t need the invitation though and quickly crosses the kitchen, looming over the seated pair in all his absurdly muscular glory. 

No wonder Akaashi feels small when he’s with them. Anyone would look tiny standing next to a goliath like Bokuto Koutarou, and it isn’t like Kuroo is a slouch at the gym either.

“He does, does he?” Bokuto croons, cradling Akaashi’s jaw in the palms of his hands to make him look up, careful not to knock his glasses off his face in the process. He leans down to kiss him and Kuroo leans back to enjoy the show, admiring the lewd slurp of Bokuto licking his way into Akaashi’s pliant mouth. 

Akaashi is red faced and panting by the time Bokuto’s tasted every part he can reach, and Kuroo’s really, _really_ reconsidering that decision to save sex for later. 

“What a sweet little omega we have, Bo,” he hums, teasing the strip of skin between the hem of Akaashi’s shirt and the top of his jeans. “Turns so pretty pink just from a kiss.”

And _god._

The soft, gentle keening noise Akaashi makes fills Kuroo’s chest up with liquid fire until he can hardly breathe. Akaashi is leaning into Bokuto’s hands, this time soaking up the attention he’s getting rather than trying to hide from it, and Kuroo thinks they definitely should have tried this sooner. 

“Okay. _Okay_ , that’s enough of that,” he says finally, planting a hand on Bokuto’s chest to prevent him from stealing another kiss and pushing this beyond where Kuroo would still be able to stop. Especially when Akaashi turns and looks at him like he’s already fucked out, mouth wet and oh so inviting. 

“Go take a shower and cool off, you horndog. Plenty of time enough for that after Akaashi shows us how to cook.”

Bokuto pouts and Kuroo sighs, fisting his hand into the front of his tank top and pulling him down for a thorough kiss of his own. They’re both grinning when Kuroo releases him again and he licks his lips, chasing the taste of Akaashi he’d found lingering in the corners of Bokuto’s mouth. 

He and Akaashi both sit and watch as Bokuto flounces out of the kitchen, two pairs of eyes trained on the way those stupid tight shorts leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo helps Akaashi slide off his lap and back onto unsteady feet, willing the semi in his sweatpants to chill out for a bit. Akaashi doesn’t look much better, his hair ruffled up in places from Kuroo’s fingers and the faint smell of slick hanging in the air. Kuroo bets he could strip Akaashi of those cute jeans of his and just slide right in if he wanted to.

Which he does, so, so bad.

But later.

_Later._

“So. Cooking,” he says weakly, snapping Akaashi out of whatever trance he’s in and making him startle back towards the grocery bags on the table. 

Kuroo is sent to the sink to wash the rice while Akaashi unpacks the rest of the food items he brought. The simple domesticity of it all makes him feel warm, and he lets himself daydream a little about what it might be like to come home after a long work day to a home cooked meal and Bokuto and Akaashi sitting at the table waiting for him. Maybe a hot bath…

He’s making a mental note to talk to Bokuto about investing in a larger tub when a gasp from behind him draws his attention, turning away from the rice maker he’d just started and towards the sudden noise.

Bokuto’s back from his shower and standing in the doorway once more, though nothing about his appearance is particularly noteworthy to elicit such an exclamation from anyone. His hair is still wet but he’s otherwise fully clothed in a pair of loose shorts and a plain orange t-shirt. Then Kuroo notices his wide eyes and open mouth and realizes _oh._

Bokuto had been the one that gasped, which means-

Whipping his head around so fast he almost cricks his neck, Kuroo looks at Akaashi for the first time in several minutes and sees what exactly had startled Bokuto. He’d been so distracted by his daydreams of domesticity that he’d missed Akaashi pulling out the simple black and white apron from one of his grocery bags. Had wasted too much time staring into the rice maker’s depths thinking about Akaashi sitting on his lap in the bath that he hadn’t seen him pull it over his head or tie the strings around himself, accentuating his slender waist. 

Akaashi is staring back at him, clearly perplexed by the sudden mood change and totally unaware that he’s the cause of it. Does he not know how devastatingly attractive he is?

How does he not _realize_ the profound effect he has on them both?

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi prompts and awkwardly holds out a small bag of onions towards him that Kuroo blindly takes, unable to tear his eyes away from the omega. 

“Tetsurou,” he blurts out, surprising the younger. Akaashi blinks at him and the faint pink flush in his cheeks does not go unnoticed by the Alpha.

“What?” he asks, unsure of what Kuroo’s trying to say. Kuroo takes a deep breath and tries again, feeling suddenly awkward as he fidgets with the bag in his hand.

“Tetsurou,” he tries again in a steadier tone, setting the onions on the counter and taking a step towards Akaashi. He’s so close now he can smell the soft, spicy scent of Akaashi’s shampoo.

“Call me Tetsurou. I think we’re a bit beyond the need for formality at this point.”

Akaashi blanches and turns away from him, ducking his head over the ingredients he’s got spread over the counter so he can hide his face from Kuroo. He can feel Bokuto also holding his breath from the other side of the room, still rooted to the doorway where he’d come to a complete physical and mental standstill moments earlier. 

Had he offended Akaashi? He’s never had a problem with Kuroo or Bokuto using his name during sex before, but what if Akaashi wanted to stick to family names outside of the bedroom? 

Anxiety gnaws away at him as Akaashi wraps his fingers around a carton of eggs he had brought, and Kuroo sees that his hands are shaking just a little bit. He’s about to apologize for being so presumptuous when suddenly-

“Okay… Tetsurou.”

It’s soft, almost shy, but it’s definitely Akaashi and definitely his name. 

Kuroo’s heart just about explodes in his chest and he doesn’t even have a second to enjoy the delight filling him up like sweet syrup before Bokuto is throwing his arms around Akaashi, making the omega squawk with dismay when his wet, now cold hair rubs against his skin.

“Akaaaaaaaashi, say mine too!” the silver haired Alpha whines, rocking Akaashi back and forth while Kuroo laughs. Akaashi is struggling against the crushing embrace but Bokuto is having none of it, aggressively scenting him even as Akaashi splutters indignantly. 

Finally he gives up fighting Bokuto and just lets the hug happen, going limp in his arms while Bokuto nuzzles his face into his throat. 

“If I say it will you let me go so I can finally do what I came here to do,” he sighs, shooting Kuroo a poisonous look that only makes him laugh harder. Bokuto nods against his skin and Kuroo watches as the other Alpha begins laying a trail of soft kisses along the arc of Akaashi’s neck that makes the omega’s breath stutter in his chest. 

Akaashi is silent for a moment and Kuroo waits, leaning against the counter with a fond grin on his face. The omega is flustered and he thinks it’s quite a good look on him. They should try to do it more often. 

“Can I please teach you how to make these donburi dishes, Kou… Koutarou?” Akaashi mumbles, his ears flush red with embarrassment. Bokuto crows with delight and picks him up, spinning around in a circle before finally putting Akaashi down and releasing him. 

Akaashi stumbles back against the counter and glares at them both, grabbing the long pair of cooking chopsticks from behind him and jabbing them threateningly at the alpha pair. 

“I’m here to cook so let me show you how to cook and keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes, damn it,” he protests and even that is so endearing that Kuroo can’t help but snicker, holding his hands up defensively when the chopsticks swing in his direction. 

“What?” Akaashi demands, further incensed when Kuroo only cackles harder. 

“You’re so cute when you get mad, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto supplies and Kuroo is grateful he said it because there’s no way he’s tempting fate when Akaashi’s got the knife block at his elbow. 

Akaashi stares at the two of them for a long moment and then swallows, turning away and back towards the counter top. He can’t really hide the miserable blush on his face from either of them, but they take pity on him this time and don’t make a comment about it. 

Kuroo privately thinks red is a pretty color on him, though. Especially painted across his flawless skin. 

Things don’t go much more smoothly after that. 

Kuroo’s given the task of chopping up onions while Akaashi shows Bokuto how to mix the first sauce together, his hands skilled and steady compared to Bokuto’s clumsy splashing and stirring. Still, it’s a nice image and Kuroo can’t help but stare at them, trying to imprint the memory on his mind.

They really do fit together so well. 

Akaashi catches him looking and smiles softly at him before his eyes go wide, mouth dropping open for a warning that comes just a second too late.

Kuroo hisses as the knife slices through his finger and instinctively jerks his hand away before he contaminates the food, staring numbly at the now bleeding cut he’s inflicted upon himself in his distraction. Akaashi’s in front of him in an instant and takes his hand, grabbing the towel hanging off the oven and squeezing it tight over the wound.

“Pay attention to what you’re doing!” the omega scolds him and Kuroo deflates, wincing as a sharp pain spikes through his arm when Akaashi tightens his grip. Akaashi is frowning up at him, but softens when he sees the pout on Kuroo’s lips and sighs, reaching up with his free hand to pet his hair. 

“You need to be more careful. You’re lucky it isn’t a bad cut.” 

His tone is gentler this time and the pout disappears from Kuroo’s lips, replaced with a small grin. Bokuto’s appearing by their side with the emergency kit from the bathroom, expression worried and scared. Akaashi hums and stretches to pet his hair too, soothing away the tension creasing at the corners of his golden eyes.

His hand hurts like a bitch but all Kuroo can think about, once again, is how naturally Akaashi fits into their lives. 

Biting his lip, Kuroo watches as Akaashi carefully unwraps the tea towel from his finger, grossed out by the fresh blood that wells up once the cut is exposed again. It’s sluggish though and doesn’t drip anywhere while Akaashi inspects it, carefully dabbing away the blood that rises from the wound. 

“I don’t think you need stitches,” he murmurs absently, taking the antibiotic ointment tube from the kit Bokuto is holding open for him and smearing a generous amount across the cut. Next comes the gauze, wrapped tight around Kuroo’s finger to help stop the bleeding. Akaashi’s hands are gentle as he bandages him up and Kuroo…

Kuroo just wants to kiss the breath from his lungs. 

Bokuto makes a protesting noise when Akaashi is finished, drawing the attention of both men back to him. Kuroo feels awful for scaring him and resolves to be less of an idiot in the future.

“Akaashi, aren’t you gonna kiss it better?” the silver haired Alpha asks, and Kuroo presses his lips tight together to silence the cackle threatening to burst out of him. Akaashi stares at him like he’s grown a second head, then looks at Kuroo, his expression less than amused when he sees Kuroo fighting back laughter. Kuroo decides to be merciful this time and coughs to cover his amusement, waving absently at his boyfriend.

“No, no, he doesn’t have to do-”

Akaashi grips Kuroo by the wrist and pulls his hand up so he can press his lips to the clean white bandage, gentle so as not to disturb the injury. 

“That,” Kuroo finishes lamely, and this time he’s just as red as Akaashi is. 

The omega pulls back but doesn’t release his hand just yet, eyes darting uncertainly between them before he looks up at the ceiling, obviously embarrassed. 

“You should both call me Keiji. It’s not fair if I’m the only one using first names,” he mutters.

And that is just… 

Kuroo doesn’t stop himself from swooping down and crushing their mouths together this time, curling his arms around Akaashi’s waist and drawing him tight against his chest. Bokuto brackets him on the other side and they envelop their omega, Kuroo occupied shoving his tongue down Akaashi’s throat while Bokuto lays soft, sweet kisses along the curve of Akaashi’s neck. 

Only once they’ve reduced Akaashi to a shivering puddle in their arms does Kuroo finally back off, admiring the puffy fullness of his lips and the way he melts back into Bokuto while the other Alpha continues to kiss his throat. He knows it’s over once Bokuto seals his mouth over a sensitive scent gland and sucks, tearing a soft, ragged whine from Akaashi’s throat.

They can cook later. Right now Kuroo needs to get their needy, pretty kitten into bed. 

“Bo,” he says, knowing Bokuto will know what that means as he busies himself with collecting the perishables and shoving them into the fridge. The stove is already off at least and Kuroo doesn’t even bother with dumping out the sauce mix Akaashi and Bokuto had made before he cut himself. They can just remake it later, after they’ve spoiled Akaashi. 

Bokuto has already tossed a dazed but protesting Akaashi over his shoulder and is on his way out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, absolutely having caught what Kuroo was laying down, and Kuroo loves him so fucking much. He picks Akaashi’s fallen glasses up from the floor and puts them on the table where they won’t get stepped on later and hastens down the hall after the other two men.

He’s already divesting Akaashi of his clothes by the time Kuroo enters the bedroom, tossing his pants and underwear aside easily but then halting when it comes to taking off the apron. Akaashi stares up at him from where he’s sprawled out across their bed, and despite his earlier lecture about keeping their hands to themselves he’s certainly not resisting them now. 

“Take it all off and then put the apron back on him,” Kuroo agrees, rubbing his palm across the small of Bokuto’s back. Bokuto brightens and does just that and Kuroo watches out of the corner of his eye as he peels his own shirt off, licking his lips in anticipation. 

It’s been weeks since they got to touch him and he doesn’t intend to waste a single second. The smell of omega in heat had faded pretty quickly from the shirt and Kuroo wonders how much of a mess they can make of things this time. 

“So pretty, kitten,” he croons, sliding onto the bed and sitting so he can tug Akaashi across the mattress and into his lap, still facing Bokuto. He can tell Bokuto isn’t sure what he wants to do first and smirks, teasing his fingers across Akaashi’s thigh before tugging it up, and somehow the apron that barely covers between Akaashi’s legs is even more lewd than if he’d been wearing nothing at all.

“Why don’t you come taste him, Bo? You didn’t really get the chance last time,” he chuckles warmly and Bokuto doesn’t need to be told twice, crawling onto the bed and slotting himself easily between the omega’s pale, spread thighs. Kuroo helps him by gripping under one of Akaashi’s knees and pulls it up and out, and the scent of aroused omega sits thick and heady in his throat. 

“Don’t- Don’t strain your hand,” Akaashi gasps, shivering when Bokuto lifts the hem of the apron and disappears beneath it. Kuroo doesn’t need to see him to know when he’s licked his way across Akaashi’s slick hole, he can tell by the way Akaashi’s body tenses on top of his own. 

Kuroo suddenly regrets not removing his pants but it’s too late now. At least the friction is nice as Akaashi shudders, lower back pressing against the Alpha’s growing erection. 

Snickering softly, he slips his free hand beneath the apron and tweaks a nipple just to hear Akaashi’s breath hitch in his throat. He knows the omega isn’t terribly sensitive there, but it’s fun to tease him nevertheless and Kuroo rubs his thumb across the soft brown nub, encouraging it to harden up under his touch. 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” he murmurs against Akaashi’s ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear. Akaashi cries out and bucks his hips and Kuroo can only imagine how good he feels, knows quite intimately the wicked things Bokuto is capable of doing with his tongue. 

“Tell me what he’s doing to you, kitten,” he orders in a low growl, lightly scratching a fingernail across Akaashi’s chest just to make him twitch. 

Akaashi whimpers, arching his neck to expose his scent gland to Kuroo’s exploring mouth. He takes the invitation and licks a stripe across it, inwardly shivering that Akaashi trusts them so much as to continually allow them to do this. Even more than sex, this is quite possibly the most intimate act of vulnerability an omega has to offer. Rupturing a scent gland outside of heat can be extremely painful, and a lesser Alpha could take advantage and try to leave an unwanted mating bite. Most omegas would guard their scent glands aggressively against any Alpha that isn’t their mate, but Akaashi has never done that with them. He trusts them to take what they want and make him feel good without hurting him, and God is that such a heavy realization. 

“He’s licking me. His tongue is so big inside me, Kuroo,” he whines, tipping his head back against the dark haired Alpha and looking so positively wrecked that Kuroo can’t bring himself to correct him about the name. Bokuto has got his thighs spread wide around his face, broad shoulders supporting them as he slurps filthily beneath the apron. Kuroo finally has enough with not being able to see and yanks the apron up, feeling his cock jump when he finally exposes the other Alpha with his face buried against Akaashi’s ass. 

He’s even messier than Kuroo had been, slick smeared across his chin and golden eyes positively glowing with the intensity of his stare. 

“What? You want a taste?” Bokuto asks, and goddamn if the roughness in his voice doesn’t go right to Kuroo’s dick. He smirks down at him, tugging on Akaashi’s hair to expose his throat some more and leaning down to nip at the exposed skin. 

“Not yet. I want to see you make him come first,” he chuckles darkly, and Akaashi positively _keens_ with need. Bokuto’s eyes darken and he’s back on Akaashi in an instant, making him howl when he licks his way back inside of his slick ass. Kuroo palms at the omega’s hard cock, keeping his touches light and teasing so he doesn’t distract Akaashi from Bokuto’s mouth just yet. There’s a wet squelching noise and the way Akaashi starts to tremble against his chest means Bokuto has probably slid a finger or two inside of him. 

Kuroo twists his head so he can crush his mouth to Akaashi’s, plundering every inch he can reach until the omega’s left panting for breath, eyes hooded and hazy with pleasure. He remembers what Akaashi said earlier about enjoying it when they treat him like an omega and releases his cock, sliding his hand up his body and under the apron once more to torment one of his nipples.

“What a good omega. Can you come for us? I want to hear you as you come on Koutarou’s tongue,” he growls, and Akaashi’s hips buck up once, twice, and then he’s coming hard across his stomach, keening as Bokuto continues to finger fuck him through the orgasm. Kuroo hadn’t even been paying attention those last few minutes of kissing the air out of Akaashi’s lungs, but when Bokuto sits up and withdraws his hand from between Akaashi’s thighs, four of his thick fingers are shiny with slick and Kuroo forgets how to breathe. 

“Fuck, Bo, c’mere.” 

He grabs the front of Bokuto’s shirt and drags him up from between Akaashi’s sprawled thighs and smashes their mouths together, moaning as the thick, heavy flavor of slick invades his senses. Kuroo hadn’t been totally sure what he wanted to do before this all started but now he has a plan and he’s sure it’s about to break Bokuto’s entire brain.

“I’m gonna fuck him while you fuck me,” he hisses against Bokuto’s lips, licking at the sticky fluids clinging to Bokuto’s chin. “I want that fat Alpha cock in me when I knot our pretty omega.”

Bokuto curses and Akaashi whimpers, enthralled by watching them share his slick between them and shuddering at the implications of what Kuroo’s saying. 

“Fuck Tetsu, warn a guy before you say shit like that,” Bokuto groans, backing off just enough so Kuroo can flip himself on the bed and pin Akaashi down onto his back. He’s surprised when Akaashi resists being rolled onto his stomach though, fingers digging into Kuroo’s biceps so tight they might actually leave bruises. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks softly, caging Akaashi in with his forearms and leaning down to plant a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. Akaashi looks away and grumbles something, and Kuroo can hear Bokuto sliding onto the bed beside them and waiting, having caught on that something is up. 

Akaashi shakes his head, then peers up at him, and Kuroo’s devastated by the uncertainty in those blue-grey eyes. 

“I just... want to be able to see you,” he says finally, puffy lower lip disappearing between his teeth. Kuroo looks at Bokuto in surprise, then back at Akaashi, who looks like he’d love to just disappear into thin air right about now. 

He chuckles softly and kisses him sweetly, making room for Bokuto to crowd in beside him and steal the next kiss the moment his lips part from Akaashi’s. 

“Of course, Keiji. We’ll never do anything you don’t want, you just have to tell us,” Kuroo soothes, trailing kisses along his cheek. Akaashi’s face is flush red when Bokuto finally pulls back, vulnerable and so very, very beautiful that Kuroo could actually cry. 

“Promise?” 

The word feels heavy in Kuroo’s chest. He knows there’s a story there. A reason why Akaashi is asking for reassurance right now. 

Bokuto leans in again and presses his forehead to Akaashi’s, nuzzling him gently.

“We promise, Keiji. We’ll never, ever do anything to hurt you,” the silver haired Alpha whispers, and Akaashi trembles in their arms, eyelashes wet and expression soft. He nods, then swallows drly, and Kuroo is struck once again by how impossibly pretty Akaashi Keiji really is.

How could any Alpha look at him and not want to keep him forever? 

Their loss, his and Bokuto’s infinite gain.

Bokuto’s hand is between Akaashi’s thighs, pressing his fingers inside of the omega and teasing until they’re shiny with slick again, and Kuroo doesn’t need an invitation to finally rip off his sweatpants and throw them far away. Akaashi is spread out beneath them like an offering and Kuroo groans softly at the lewd image, tugging the apron strap over his head and tossing it to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

It had been fun while it lasted but now he wants to see all of Akaashi bared to his hungry gaze, kneeling over his hips even as Bokuto slides up behind him. 

The first press of Bokuto’s slick digit inside of him burns a little and Kuroo leans forward a bit to lessen the pressure, trying to relax so the stretch goes easier. It’s been a while since he bottomed and his body is somewhat resistant to it when his instincts are screaming that there’s a pliant, needy omega right below him ready to be fucked.

Akaashi is grinning up at him and Kuroo pouts, going easy when Akaashi slips his arms around his shoulders and tugs the Alpha down to bury his face against the omega’s throat. 

“This is hot,” the smaller man admits, tipping his head and moaning softly at the feeling of Kuroo’s teeth nipping at his scent gland. “He’s fingering you open with my slick. When he fucks you it’s going to feel like I’m being fucked by you both at the same time.” 

Kuroo hisses into his skin and bites the patch of skin he’d been worrying at a little harder than intended, no doubt leaving a small red bruise in his wake. He can’t even be bothered to think about it right now though, not when such lewd words are coming out of _Akaashi Keiji_ of all people. 

Bokuto apparently heard him too because he’s a little clumsier with the second finger, dragging a harsh groan from somewhere deep in Kuroo’s chest. 

Akaashi’s hands are in his hair and Bokuto’s mouth is trailing soft kisses along the arch of his spine, curving the digits inside of him until they tease across his prostate and make his hips jump slightly, and all Kuroo can think about is how much he fucking loves this. 

The third finger hurts a little more than the first two and Akaashi kisses him through the burn, slipping a hand between them so he can wrap a hand around Kuroo’s dick. 

Akaashi’s breath hitches when Bokuto’s back to collect more slick from between his thighs but his strokes are consistent, teasing Kuroo back into full hardness until his cock is heavy and aching once more. Bokuto’s finally finished stretching him and Kuroo tenses when he hears him slicking himself up behind him, suddenly anxious about the discomfort he knows is about to come. 

And then broad palms are grabbing his face and forcing him to look up, hooded gaze meeting Akaashi’s heated one. 

“Just relax, he knows your body,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss the nervous Alpha. One of the hands disappears from his cheek and is back around his dick, except this time Akaashi is arching his hips a bit and guiding him to press forward until the head of his cock is teasing at Akaashi’s slick, open hole. 

“Just focus on me. Focus on how tightly I squeeze around you. How nice it’ll feel when you get your knot inside me.”

Akaashi’s mouth is a hot brand against Kuroo’s ear and he groans softly, pushing into Akaashi’s welcoming body until his hips are snug against his ass, the omega’s slender thighs straining around his hips. Akaashi sighs like this is the most comfortable he’s been all day, then wraps his arms around Kuroo again and strokes his sweaty back.

There’s a mouth on his shoulder and Kuroo turns his head to see Bokuto looking at him, face flush and golden eyes hooded with arousal. 

“Ready, Tetsu?” he asks gently and Kuroo nods, arching as Akaashi teases a sensitive ear with his teeth. And then Bokuto is pressing inside of him and Kuroo’s moan is long and ragged, burying his face in Akaashi’s throat in an attempt to maintain some sense of self control. He does what Akaashi said and tries to focus on the slick heat gripping his dick, the way Akaashi clenches down on him every time he gasps wetly against his skin. 

Bokuto did a good job at stretching him though and the pain is minimal, settling quickly into a dull ache that bleeds into pleasure when he finally bottoms out inside of Kuroo. 

And this is so, _so_ much better than sex with the fucking cocksleeve. In fact, Kuroo may have to throw it out because nothing in his life will ever compare to having Bokuto deep in his ass while his cock is snug inside their tight little omega. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, rocking his hips experimentally between their bodies and finding himself deliciously pinned. “Fuck, Bo, you can move. Please, I need you to fuck me.” 

Bokuto groans, careful to pull back slowly to give Kuroo’s body time to adjust. Akaashi’s fingers dig into Kuroo’s back when the motion causes Kuroo’s hips to buck against him, grinding his cock into the omega.

Kuroo knows none of them are gonna last long like this and he’s glad when Bokuto doesn’t waste any time picking up the pace, hands on Kuroo’s hips for balance but otherwise allowing his movements to send the Alpha fucking into Akaashi below him. 

He’s sure it really does feel like getting fucked by both of them simultaneously and he turns his head so he can capture Akaashi in a harsh kiss, gasping wetly into his mouth with every grinding, heart stopping snap of Bokuto’s hips. Kuroo can feel his orgasm building and ruts himself forward into the clench of Akaashi’s ass, pinning the omega’s hands to the bed and lacing their fingers as they kiss.

Bokuto’s folding himself over their prone bodies and Kuroo moans at the solid heat of him against his back, shuddering as his palms settle on top of his and Akaashi’s. 

“Fuck, Tetsu. I’m gonna come,” he growls in his ear and Kuroo flexes his ass around Bokuto’s dick, encouraging him to do just that. Kuroo’s knot is swelling and he grinds it against Akaashi’s ass, gasping when it slips inside with a filthy wet squelch. Akaashi is sobbing beneath them now, pinned to the mattress and spread open wide around their hips on _their_ bed.

His black curls are plastered to his sweaty forehead and his eyes are closed in pleasure, panting and twitching as his orgasm rockets through him, causing him to tighten like a vise around Kuroo’s sensitive knot. He comes deep inside the omega and suddenly Bokuto is pulling out of him and thrusting his dick against Kuroo’s ass until he spills in thick, sticky spurts across the small of his back. 

And then they’re all collapsing into the bed in a pile, Kuroo’s face pressed into the mattress next to Akaashi’s head and body limp and fucked out as a noodle. He turns his head and watches lazily as Bokuto kisses Akaashi over Kuroo’s shoulder, shivering at the way Akaashi clenches feebly around his overstimulated dick. There’s come drying all over his back and stomach, and his hips feel sore and achey, but Kuroo wants this moment to last forever. 

But it can’t and Bokuto breaks the kiss and slowly flops down beside them, finally releasing their hands so they can stretch tired limbs. 

They take a nap while Kuroo’s still knotted in Akaashi, Kuroo sprawled on top of the omega and his face buried against his throat to inhale his warm, comforting scent. Bokuto’s wrapped around both of them and snores gently against the other side of Akaashi’s throat.

Even after taking quick showers they all still smell like each other and Kuroo can’t deny that he enjoys being able to find both of them lingering on his skin, even hours later as they lay curled up on the couch and eating the oyakodon Akaashi had finally taught them how to make. 

Akaashi is getting ready to leave when Kuroo wraps his arms around the omega and hauls him back, pinning his slender body to Bokuto’s chest so he can’t escape them. 

“Stay,” he whispers, planting kiss after soft kiss against Akaashi’s cheeks and jaw.

“Stay,” Bokuto murmurs, nuzzling his face into his neck and curling his arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

“Stay,” they both beg as Akaashi shivers, blue-grey eyes filled with uncertainty and vulnerability behind those black frame glasses. 

“Okay,” Akaashi replies, and Kuroo kisses him just to feel the curve of his smile against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To elaborate, at the moment Akaashi's relationship falls into a nebulous category of "friends with benefits" for now. There's nothing official and they aren't technically dating to any degree. ;)
> 
> Please let me know if you're liking the story so far and if there's anything in particular you're hoping to see in the future! Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Watch Me, Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy afternoon provides an opportunity to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give another smutty happy afternoon before things start to get a bit plotty/heavy starting with the next chapter. :)

It gets a lot easier to stay after that first time. 

Bokuto and Kuroo’s house is much closer to Akaashi’s work than his own apartment, and it’s given him several luxuries he’s learned to live without in the past couple years. Mainly, the extra time to sleep in and still eat an actual meal in the mornings. 

He’s started gaining weight again, and the color is returning to his previously pale, tired skin. The dark circles will never totally go away with his line of work, but they’re less prominent on the healthier, fuller shape of his face. He doesn’t look so sickly and permanently exhausted anymore and that… actually feels kind of good.

It helps that neither Alpha can seem to keep their hands nor their eyes off him. 

He’s getting used to being desired, to the idea that he’s actually _irresistable_ to these two men in particular. 

So Akaashi teases them a bit. In his defense, they do make it fairly easy for him. 

Today he’s working from home due to the torrential downpour outside, comfortably seated on the couch with a front row seat to the steady rain beating against the windows. Well, he isn’t actually working from _his_ home persay, but _a_ home at any rate. 

Kuroo is seated on the couch with him, having decided to forgo the miserable commute as well, and Bokuto felt that meant he should also skip his usual trip to the gym that day. 

Akaashi is more than happy to continue tapping away on his laptop, black framed glasses perched on the end of his nose so he can peer over them at the rain now and then. He pointedly ignores the two Alphas openly staring at him, just to see which one of them might break first.

In their defense, he’s sitting there wearing absolutely nothing but Bokuto’s spare MSBY jersey, and while it’s a bit large on his skinnier frame and falls to around mid thigh, it still leaves most of his long legs on full and open display. 

He can feel Kuroo’s eyes burning holes right through him as he shifts in his seat, carefully crossing one leg neatly over the other before returning to whatever he’s working on. 

Neither of them try to interrupt him, though. He’s gotten them well trained in the past couple weeks, much to the relief of his encroaching deadlines. It isn’t like he resists their attentions whenever they’d pull his laptop away and slide between his thighs, or the many times he barely even made it in the door before one or both of them were kissing the air from his lungs.

But he does need to be able to work occasionally when he’s over, even if he too would prefer to throw his laptop against the nearest wall and climb onto someone’s lap. 

Akaashi isn’t used to getting this level of attention from someone, certainly not from the Alphas he’s dated before. It feels good. Akaashi feels good. 

Figuring he’s probably tormented them both enough for the afternoon, Akaashi finishes his last email to Udai and then finally closes his laptop, setting it aside on the coffee table with his glasses. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head, feeling the hem of Bokuto’s jersey slipping teasingly high on his thighs. 

“Anyone else in the mood to order pizza?” he hums absently, turning his body so he can sprawl his legs over Kuroo’s lap and leaning back against the plush armrest with a contented sigh. Bokuto makes a strangled noise from the armchair opposite and Akaashi sneaks a peek at him to see him turning pink with jealousy.

Kuroo meanwhile has absolutely no problem with immediately putting his hands on what Akaashi’s offered him, broad hands gleefully massaging at his calves. It feels nice and Akaashi revels in it, tips his head back and allows Kuroo to manhandle him a little closer so those devilish fingers can dig their way into the muscle above his knees. 

“I can order,” Bokuto says faintly from much closer than the armchair and Akaashi smirks to himself, lazily opening his eyes to admire the scene before him.

Bokuto is hovering beside the couch, hands twisting together against his chest as he debates whether he’s allowed to touch Akaashi. And Kuroo, teeth flashing in a cat who got the canary sneer, trying and failing to be sneaky as his hands massage their way up Akaashi’s thighs.

Akaashi can feel himself growing wet and enjoys it, enjoys the way their roving eyes turn him on so strongly. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m hungry for something else right now,” he says idly, reaching out to grab the draw strings to Bokuto’s pants and tug him closer. Even without the heavy musk of aroused Alpha, Akaashi can quite easily see the thickening line of Bokuto in those tight grey sweatpants. Kuroo had gotten them based off an internet trend and Akaashi certainly isn’t complaining. 

Bokuto’s hand settles cautiously in his hair and Akaashi sighs, twisting his upper body so he can nose at Bokuto’s dick through the thin cotton. Kuroo takes that as a sign he’s allowed to push further and Akaashi doesn’t resist when the former middle blocker spreads his thighs as wide as they can go in the limited space of the couch. 

He cocks his head at Kuroo, watching the way his dark eyes dart up and down the length of Akaashi’s body, as if he isn’t sure what he wants to do first. 

Snorting softly, Akaashi, slides a hand up under the MSBY jersey and rucks it up until it’s pooling under his armpits, baring himself to Kuroo’s, and Bokuto’s, hungry gazes. His own cock is lying against his hip, already half hard and aching to be touched. There are still shadows of bruises dug into his skin from the last time they all had sex and Akaashi wants some new ones that he can sink his fingers into when he’s alone and missing them. 

“Do whatever you want as long as I don’t have to move,” he invites, turning back to Bokuto and swiftly yanking his sweatpants down without a hint of warning. Bokuto hisses with surprise but eagerly steps out of them and kicks them away, leaving him entirely naked and exposed to Akaashi’s questing hands. 

He really does like Bokuto’s dick. It’s thick and long and it fits so snug in his throat every time Akaashi ends up on his knees, or back, for it. The black hair at the base is always neatly trimmed and when Akaashi nuzzles his face into the base all he can smell is clean skin and Alpha musk. 

Kuroo is hitching Akaashi’s knees up towards his chest and Akaashi barely has a second to mouth at Bokuto’s cock before Kuroo’s got his own face buried between Akaashi’s thighs, broad, talented tongue laving across his hole. 

“You’re both way too into doing that, y’know,” Akaashi snorts, tipping his head so he can suck one of Bokuto’s heavy balls into his mouth. It’s dirty and raunchy and Akaashi likes the way Bokuto groans when he does it, the fingers in his hair tightening by just a fraction. 

He releases it with a wet pop and licks a stripe up the line of his dick, curling his hand beneath it to thumb at his sac. He can feel Bokuto shiver when Akaashi moans against him, gaze flickering down to where Kuroo is attached to Akaashi’s ass. He’d snuck a finger in there while Akaashi was distracted and fluttered it against his prostate, and while he enjoys the stimulation he _really_ enjoys the wicked idea it suddenly gives him. 

“Move for a second,” Akaashi orders, pushing lightly at Kuroo’s forehead to get him to look up from the feast he’s currently making out of his hole. He presents him with two fingers and cocks his head, staring directly into his eyes when laps away the precome beading in Bokuto’s slit. 

“Suck on ‘em. Get them nice and wet, Tetsurou.”

He doesn’t bother to wait for his command to be followed, knowing Kuroo will do as he asks before he even feels that hot mouth close around the offered digits. Akaashi turns back to his own meal and swallows Bokuto’s cock down, making it as loud and messy as he can just because he knows that’s how Bokuto likes it. 

Wrapping his free hand around his dick to hold it steady, Akaashi angles his head and chokes himself on the thick length, relishing the way it pulses at the back of his throat. 

Kuroo moans around his fingers and Akaashi figures they’re probably sufficiently soaked now, tugging them free and allowing Kuroo to sink back down between his thighs and lick into his ass once more. 

Now this… He wonders if Bokuto will be okay with him doing this.

He cranes his neck to look up at Bokuto, opening his mouth wide so the Alpha can see the fat head of his cock pillowed on Akaashi’s tongue. Bokuto swears and tugs on Akaashi’s hair, hips twitching with the desire to fuck forward.

And then Akaashi’s pressing a spit slick digit against the pucker of his hole and he feels Bokuto go tense with surprise. The omega doesn’t do more than circle his middle finger against the furl of muscle, waiting for Bokuto to say whether it’s okay. He’s fine if neither Alpha feels comfortable with him doing that, many Alphas feel like being touched there is extremely emasculating, especially since Akaashi is an omega, but if they do… It opens up a whole new world of fun for all three of them.

“Keiji-”

Bokuto’s voice is shaky, and the mouth against his own asshole stops when Kuroo looks up, curious about what could have garnered such a reaction. Akaashi slurps his mouth off Bokuto’s dick and just stares at him, noting the flush on his cheeks and the heat simmering in those golden eyes. 

“Yeah, Koutarou?” he hums, tongue darting out to lay a line of teasing licks against the head of Bokuto’s dick. He taps a fingertip against Bokuto’s hole, intrigued by the way each one makes his hips twitch forward ever so slightly.

“You… want to?” Bokuto sounds unsure, like he expects Akaashi to be the one that would find it emasculating. Akaashi just smirks, exerting the tiniest bit of pressure just so his finger dips slightly into Bokuto’s body. Kuroo’s hands dig into the muscle of Akaashi’s thighs and he can tell by his smell that he’s definitely into what’s happening right now.

“Are you asking me if I want to fuck you, Alpha?” Akaashi teases in a low rasp, leaning up to press a kiss to the smooth plane of Bokuto’s pelvis. Kuroo and Bokuto groan as one and Akaashi _revels_ in it, feels himself growing wetter from their arousal. 

Bokuto nods and the hand in Akaashi’s hair trembles. 

Akaashi sinks his finger in a little deeper, just barely grazing his prostate so he can watch his dick jump right in front of him. His expression is teasing, but his movements are softer now. Gentler. He isn’t sure how long it’s been since Bokuto has bottomed for Kuroo. 

“Yeah, I want to fuck you. I really do.” He traces his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Bokuto’s cock, eager to end the conversation so he can get back to choking on it, but knowing he wants to hear Bokuto say yes before he does. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

Kuroo’s mouth is back on him with renewed fervor and Akaashi hisses, digging his fingers into the meat of Bokuto’s ass so he doesn’t fall off the couch and miss the way Bokuto’s face twists with pleasure at the question _and_ the pet name. It isn’t like Akaashi has much opportunity for it, not when he’s usually the one getting obliterated by the pair of them on the regular.

“God- Please, yes, Keiji,” he groans and that’s all the permission Akaashi needs to twist his hand and sink his finger into Bokuto up to the knuckle. He’s swallowing Bokuto back down in an instant and delights in the strangled scream this tears out of the Alpha, muffling his own moan around the thick weight of Bokuto’s cock when Kuroo’s sinking a second finger into him. 

“If you expect to put your dick in me then you better do it now while I’m prepping him, because once I’m done with that you’ll have to wait your turn until after I’ve finished fucking your boyfriend,” Akaashi releases Bokuto’s dick just long enough to give Kuroo that warning and enjoys the chaos that ensues immediately afterwards between Bokuto’s surprised, strangled whine and Kuroo’s deep, possessive growl. 

It rumbles through Akaashi from where his face is buried against his ass and it makes him tremble deep in his belly, clenching greedily around Kuroo’s fingers. They withdraw and Akaashi is pliant to the hands shoving his legs as far apart as they can possibly go, knees hooking over Kuroo’s shoulders while the dark haired Alpha busies himself with yanking his sweatpants down. 

Poor Bokuto is losing his mind with how Akaashi keeps putting his mouth off and on his dick and Akaashi loves it, loves the sheen of sweat starting to bead on his abdomen and the way his ass clenches around Akaashi’s finger as he pumps it in and out of him. Kuroo’s spit has dried and Akaashi doesn’t feel like getting lube, so he decides it’s time to improvise. 

Just before Kuroo is about to fuck into him Akaashi closes his knees, laughing when Kuroo groans out loud with frustration. Akaashi doesn’t normally tease his Alphas quite this much, but it’s hard to resist when they make it so much fun.

“Back up for a second,” Akaashi instructs, slipping his finger out of Bokuto and rolling onto his knees. He pats the space in front of him invitingly, blue-grey eyes sharp and almost feral while he watches Bokuto sink obediently down onto the couch. He takes Bokuto’s hands and guides them down to his thighs, pleased when the Alpha gets the hint and grips them tight to pull his knees up towards his chest. 

Kuroo is pressing up behind him now, admiring Bokuto over Akaashi’s shoulder. His dick is grinding up against his slick ass and as much as he’s sure the Alpha wants to fuck him right now, he’s also very much enjoying the sight of Bokuto exposing himself beneath them.

“Isn’t he fucking hot, kitten?” he growls in Akaashi’s ear and- fuck. The name still makes Akaashi quiver, legs reflexively spreading so he can better rock backwards against Kuroo’s hips. “What are you going to do with him?”

Akaashi chuckles breathlessly, curving his hand against Bokuto’s ass and grinding the pad of his thumb into the pucker of his hole just to enjoy the sight of him squirming.

“I’m gonna lick him open until he’s begging for my dick,” he hums, turning his head so he can get a taste of himself on Kuroo’s lips. The dark haired Alpha growls and reaches between them to fist his cock, guiding the fat head to press against Akaashi’s hole. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to see that, kitten. I want to watch him fall apart while you fuck him.”

That’s what Akaashi wants too, so he sinks down onto his elbows and raises his hips, inviting Kuroo to fuck him while he’s getting Bokuto ready for his own thorough dicking. 

Kuroo pauses before pressing into him though, fingers brushing carefully down the ridges of Akaashi’s spine.

“You’re okay with it like this?” he asks cautiously, and Akaashi peeks up at him from over his shoulder to see the concern creasing his brow. It makes him smile fondly and he reaches back to grip Kuroo’s cock, holding it steady so he can sink himself back onto it.

“Yeah. As long as I can see one of you in front of me, I’m okay,” he murmurs, shivering when the fat head of Kuroo’s dick pops past the ring of muscle. That dealt with, he turns back to Bokuto and the task at hand, licking his lips in silent anticipation.

Admittedly, Akaashi isn’t all that experienced when it comes to this. It isn’t like he’s dated many Alphas quite like Bokuto and Kuroo, with their seemingly endless sexual fluidity and willingness to try new things. Still, it can’t be all that difficult, and he does know what feels good for him when the tables are turned.

He shoves his fingers back into his mouth and gets them wet again, sliding the middle digit back into Bokuto and wiggling it teasingly against his inner walls. Akaashi waits until Kuroo’s bottomed out inside of his ass before he puts his mouth on him though, hot air puffing against the sensitive skin of his perineum when Kuroo starts to move. He tries to focus on the task at hand and licks a hot line around the rim, tasting more clean skin and Alpha musk here. 

Akaashi presses his lips to the sensitive flesh and sucks, thrusting his finger in and out of Bokuto’s body at the same pace Kuroo’s using to fuck into Akaashi. The dark haired Alpha has gathered a handful of the jersey he’s wearing and is using it as a handle, his other hand digging more bruises into the flesh of his ass. 

Feeling the faint anxiety roiling up in him at being on his knees, Akaashi calms himself by glancing up at Bokuto through his spread legs, eyes darkening at the way his face is twisted in pleasure. Bokuto’s mouth is open in a silent cry and his thighs quiver when Akaashi teases a second finger against his hole, pressing inside with careful precision.

He grinds against Bokuto’s prostate just to hear him moan, then spreads them enough so he can dip his tongue between them and fuck it into the Alpha’s ass. _That_ gets Bokuto’s attention and he sobs suddenly, losing his grip on one of his knees until it flops out, leg splaying off the couch. 

Bokuto’s dick is tempting him, fat and ruddy with arousal, drooling against his twitching belly only a few inches away. But he’ll come too quickly if Akaashi swallows him down again and that wouldn’t be much fun, so he promises himself he can choke on Bokuto’s dick all he wants later.

 _After_ he’s done fucking the brain function out of him. 

He clenches his own ass around Kuroo’s dick and fucks back onto it, still thrusting his fingers into Bokuto at a steady, teasing pace. He twists his hand so he can lick at his ring finger and get it slick again, then pushes it into Bokuto with a steady, rocking motion. 

“Better hurry up, Tetsu,” he teases breathlessly, tipping his head and laving the flat of his tongue against his perineum. Bokuto is responding so beautifully it almost seems a shame to stop right away though, so when he slips his fingers out of Bokuto’s ass it’s only so he can bury his face against his twitching hole and lay a brutal, harsh suck around it. Bokuto positively howls while Akaashi feasts, digging his broad hands into Bokuto’s pert round ass and spreading him even wider for his hungry mouth.

Kuroo’s breathing is getting harsh behind him and Akaashi knows he’s close. The temptation to shove him back and make him wait while Akaashi fucks Bokuto is strong, but he decides he’s tortured them both enough for one day and flexes his own ass, tightening up around Kuroo. He’s so wet he can feel the slick dripping down his thighs, and if he didn’t want to fuck Bokuto so badly he’d ride the wing spiker until they both came.

But that’s not what he’s planned for. Plenty of time for that later, too.

Akaashi buries his tongue and middle finger inside of Bokuto just as Kuroo groans and comes, filling Akaashi deep but thankfully smart enough to not fuck his knot into the desperately aroused omega. 

And now there’s come dribbling out of him as well when Kuroo pulls out with a wet squelch and sinks back against the opposing arm rest, panting with exertion but still focused on the pair, eyes dark with desire. 

He looks back at Kuroo and smirks slightly, curling his arm beneath himself so he can slick the palm of his hand up with Kuroo’s come and his own fluids. 

“Watch me, Alpha. Watch me fuck your boyfriend with your come dripping out of me.”

And then Akaashi turns away, looking down at Bokuto still sprawled out across the couch. He looks fucked out before the omega even gets his dick in him and it makes him melt a bit, groaning when he wraps his hand around himself and lubes himself up.

“You ready?” he asks breathlessly, sliding his hands up Bokuto’s calves before gripping his knees and spreading them as wide as they can go with the back of the couch in the way. Bokuto reaches out and tugs him down to steal a harsh kiss, licking away the taste of himself from Akaashi’s mouth with an eager moan. 

“ _Please_ ,” Bokuto begs, and Akaashi doesn’t need more encouragement to start pressing himself forward into the tight, welcoming heat. 

It feels unreal, having Bokuto like this. His best friend, his former captain, now turned Alpha. Kuroo has pressed up behind him again and his chin is resting on Akaashi’s shoulder, apparently not content with just watching Akaashi’s back as he fucks into the man beneath him.

“He likes it when you go deep,” Kuroo growls pleasantly against his throat and Akaashi shivers when two fingers are hooking themselves back inside his slick, loose hole, teasing against the sensitive bump of his prostate. His other hand is curling around Akaashi’s waist and rucking up the shirt again, wanting a better view of where Akaashi’s cock is sinking into Bokuto. 

He doesn’t try to control his movements though, allowing Akaashi to rock into Bokuto at his own pace.

Bokuto tips his head back and moans beautifully when Akaashi bottoms out, his silver-grey hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and pupils already blown with arousal. He’s so pretty Akaashi can’t even stand it. 

“I want to watch you come on my dick, Kou,” he breathes, rocking his body backwards onto Kuroo’s long fingers, then snapping his hips forward to bury against the Alpha’s ass. “Want to see you make a mess all over yourself.”

The wing spiker whines agreeably and he clenches around Akaashi’s cock, making him see stars. 

The pace he sets is harsh and grinding, torturing himself with the stimulation of Kuroo sinking a third, then a fourth finger into him while simultaneously fucking into the gripping, merciless heat of Bokuto’s body. Kuroo’s mouthing at his scent glands now, carefully sucking a dark hickey over one that Akaashi is going to feel for days. Maybe longer if he deepens it by digging his fingers into it. 

“Fuck- Fuck, Keiji, m’gonna come,” Bokuto groans, eyes fixated on the pair of them. Akaashi picks up the pace by a fraction, leaving his own bruises on Bokuto’s thighs with how tightly he’s gripping them. The omega is viciously satisfied by the idea of other Alphas seeing them and knowing Bokuto is _claimed._

Kuroo curls his fingers inside Akaashi’s ass and grinds them into his prostate and Akaashi is a goner, slamming his hips into Bokuto and coming deep inside. Bokuto’s body spasms at the sudden harsh stimulation and he’s also spilling hot and desperate against his own stomach. His cock jumps with each shaking wave of pleasure and Akaashi fucks him through it, shivering when the stimulation starts to become too much. 

The fingers withdraw from inside of him at least and Akaashi groans with relief, collapsing gratefully backwards against the solid plane of Kuroo’s chest. There’s a hand in front of his face and Akaashi opens his mouth obediently, licking his own slick from Kuroo’s skin with hazy eagerness. 

“You made such a mess of Koutarou, kitten,” Kuroo purrs against his throat, pressing down hard on Akaashi’s tongue just to make him choke. “You should clean him up.” 

Bokuto groans beneath them, golden eyes wide as Akaashi curls down on top of him after Kuroo releases him. He’s still buried inside the silver haired Alpha when he starts to lap up the streaks of white on his chest and belly, whimpering slightly at the salty, sticky flavor of it. 

He doesn’t get a chance to sit back up though, even after he’s licked Bokuto’s abdomen clean, because Kuroo’s hand is on the back of his head, pushing him further down.

“You’re not done, kitten.”

_Oh._

Bokuto seems to realize what he means at the same time Akaashi does and whines, low and ragged in his throat. His thighs tremble when Akaashi pulls out and then presses back in between them and Akaashi hums, admiring the puffy, fucked out wreck he’s made of Bokuto’s hole. His own come dribbles out and he doesn’t hesitate to lick it away, easily pushing his tongue into his ass to lap at the mess he’d left behind. 

And then there’s an arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him back up without warning and Akaashi whimpers plaintively, tongue darting out to try and catch the semen sliding down his chin. Kuroo growls and mouths hotly along Akaashi’s jaw, cleaning up the smeared fluids from his skin before crushing their lips together and chasing the taste of Bokuto from his tongue.

He can feel Kuroo against his lower back and knows he’s hard again from watching them fuck, knows better than anyone his positively freakish recovery period. 

“Knot me, Alpha,” he groans, grinding his body backwards in what is hopefully enticing enough to get what he wants. “Please, want your knot in me.”

And Kuroo obliges him gladly, sliding easily inside of Akaashi with how loose and wet he is now. Akaashi’s dick isn’t even hard, nor is Bokuto’s when Kuroo lets him sink back down on top of the other Alpha, but Akaashi turns his head to mouth at it anyways, indulging in the oral fixation he denied himself earlier.

Kuroo’s even more merciless this time, filling the room with filthy wet squelching as he brutally fucks into the pliant omega. Orgasm makes Akaashi loopy and happy and knowing he’s gonna get knotted even more so, and he whimpers with delight against Bokuto’s cock, ass flexing around the thick length of Kuroo. 

Bokuto starts to thicken up again as Akaashi’s head bobs down on him and there are hands in his hair once more, tugging lightly. The omega glances up and sees Bokuto staring down at him, powerful thighs flexing on either side of his head, then nods once; an answer to the unasked question.

Relaxing himself, Akaashi relinquishes whatever last remaining tether of control he had on this situation and allows Bokuto to fuck up into his mouth, eyes rolling back when he feels the fat head hitting the back of his throat. He tries to find purchase on the couch but Kuroo’s quickly snatching his wrists, bringing them together at the base of Akaashi’s spine so he can use them like he’d previously used the shirt and drag Akaashi back onto his cock with each harsh thrust.

It takes a minute for Bokuto to find a rhythm that matches Kuroo’s, but once he does it is positively magnificent. They take their fill of Akaashi’s body and he _relishes_ it, moans around Bokuto’s cock each time they both thrust deep into him. His own dick swings heavy and hard again between his thighs, desperate for stimulation that it isn’t going to get. 

“Want you to come again, kitten. Want to feel you come on my dick before I knot you,” Kuroo hisses, grinding his hips into Akaashi’s ass so hard he swears it’ll bruise. Bokuto stops thrusting and uses the grip in Akaashi’s hair to drag him off his dick, gold eyes flashing while the omega desperately gasps for breath only to shove him back down until he’s choking around it, nose pressed flush against the thatch of hair at the base. 

That’s all he needs to orgasm again with blinding strength, muscles seizing powerfully with each harsh, crescendoing wave. He can feel that now familiar spasm inside his abdomen and knows he squirted, making a sticky mess of Bokuto’s jersey with each spurt of come and slick that escapes him. 

Kuroo starts to fuck him harder as he orgasms and Akaashi sobs, blinded by sweat and tears and god knows what else as Bokuto grinds his cock up into his mouth. He can feel the swelling of Kuroo’s knot against his slippery, gaping hole and leans into it, silently begging for it with his body even as shuddering pleasure turns to sparks of oversensitivity. 

“You really like this, when we make a mess out of you,” Bokuto murmurs, pulling Akaashi off his dick by his hair and starting to stroke himself off. Akaashi leaves his mouth open, too fucked out to speak at this point but wanting, needing.

And Bokuto gives it to him gladly, coming in hot wet spurts across Akaashi’s face and mouth at the same time Kuroo slams his knot all the way inside. Akaashi eagerly licks it up, moaning raggedly as his tired body threatens to collapse in on itself. 

And it does just that when Kuroo finally releases his wrists and there’s nothing preventing him from falling forward onto Bokuto’s stomach. Kuroo’s knot is throbbing inside of him and it makes Akaashi whimper, flexing weakly around it while he attempts to lick the remaining mess from his face.

“Ahh, Bo. You painted such a pretty picture,” Kuroo teases breathlessly and Akaashi feels fingers on his skin, gathering up the streaks of white and feeding it to him. He obediently licks them clean, allowing them to press inside his mouth and stroke against his tongue. He tiredly sucks on them, floating on a hazy cloud of pleasure and exhaustion as he considers what he just did. 

Damn, that really happened, huh? He fucked Bokuto, his best friend, his _Alpha._ Well, not his Alpha, but an Alpha. He’s never gotten to do that before but he kind of hopes he’ll get to do it again. 

And with Kuroo, too. 

Too bad he can’t knot them, though. Nothing really compares to how Akaashi feels when one of them has buried their knot inside him. Then again, maybe Akaashi just likes getting fucked. 

“You still with us, baby?” Bokuto laughs, stroking his hand over Akaashi’s hair while Akaashi continues to suck on Kuroo’s fingers. He whines when the digits slip back out and turns his face into Bokuto’s abdomen, mouthing at the ridges of his muscles. 

“That good, huh?” 

Kuroo’s the one teasing him now, rubbing a broad palm up and down Akaashi’s quivering back, and Akaashi just… drifts. Comfortable. Content. Feeling warm and safe between them in a way he never wants to give up. 

Akaashi can’t wait to see what they’ll do next time when he wears Kuroo’s old captain’s jersey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to top Bokuto is what Akaashi deserves, honestly. :') Bokuroo say toxic Alpha masculinity who?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know in the comments if you're liking this story so far, and if there's anything you'd like to see in the future~


	6. What Ifs About the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with this so far. We're now getting into the plottier part of the story but this chapter is going to be a little heavy.
> 
> Sometimes you make mistakes in a relationship, that's just a part of human interaction. Up until this point, Bokuto and Kuroo have been pretty perfect, but real adult relationships can be messy on occasion and it's okay if they are. You just gotta work through it. 
> 
> That being said, please be aware that this chapter includes references to and discussions of a past abusive relationship involving Akaashi and an OC, including non consensual filming of sex. I want to stress that this individual is NOT a canon Haikyuu character since some people were concerned about who it might be. Other things to be aware of include a third person (Bokuto POV) description of trauma/PTSD behavior (Akaashi). Please tread with caution if you think any of this will be upsetting/triggering for you!

Bokuto fucked up.

He fucked up so bad and he’s not sure if he can ever forgive himself. 

Akaashi’s locked himself in the bathroom and isn’t speaking to him and it’s _all his fault._

Something had changed in all of them after that second time sleeping together. Akaashi started coming over more frequently after that, often spending entire weekends with them, sprawled across their bed or curled up on the couch wearing nothing but a loose shirt stolen from one of the Alphas. 

At first he only came over when he knew they were both there, still uncertain and clearly anxious about crossing a line in their relationship that only he saw. Then one day Bokuto goes out to meet a friend for lunch and Kuroo insists Akaashi stay. When he gets home the entire house reeks of sex and he finds them both spooned together on the couch, Kuroo’s knot still buried deep in a semi conscious Akaashi. 

All Bokuto feels is a warm, sticky sweet happiness at seeing them so content like that.

Especially when Akaashi catches sight of him and smiles drowsily up at him, like he’s delighted that he’s back. 

It becomes even easier after that. They manage to convince Akaashi to come over more often after work. Joining them for dinner turns into sleeping over at their place half the week because it’s much closer to the office than Akaashi’s apartment, and it would be such a waste to leave now when it’s already so late, Keiji, you should just stay the night. 

They empty out a drawer for him to keep a few changes of clothes for those occasions. 

Bokuto and Kuroo would buy another bureau entirely if it means Akaashi never has to leave again. 

It’s a Friday and Akaashi had stayed over the night before because his latest deadline just passed and he’s been given a few days off before he has to start on the next project. That means when Kuroo leaves for work the next morning, Bokuto gets Akaashi all to himself and he plans to make the most of his day with the sleepy omega. 

Akaashi had been so busy with work this week he’d hardly been able to spend time with them, though they did convince him to bring his laptop over and work from their place instead. Bokuto likes watching him work because his nose always scrunches up so cutely when he’s confused or agitated by something on his screen. The glasses, coupled with his sweaters and collared shirts, give him a sexy teacher vibe that Bokuto finds incredibly attractive.

Today though, Akaashi is clad in only a pair of tight undershorts and an old red shirt of Kuroo’s bearing a faded Nekoma High logo. Akaashi likes wearing their clothes when he’s at their place and neither Alpha is going to complain one bit. Not when it leaves Akaashi’s long, beautiful legs on display like this. He’s been putting on weight lately and there’s a healthy, grabbable thickness to him now that is absolutely irresistible to the Alphas.

And that’s what gets Bokuto pushing Akaashi down into the couch, his hands teasing up along the unblemished expanse of his exposed thighs. He’d waited until after lunch, in his defense, but what’s a guy supposed to do when his omega is sitting beside him and still smelling of sex from last night. 

The problem isn’t with Bokuto initiating sex just after Akaashi’s eaten. Akaashi is more than used to their high sex drives at this point and he always comes away deeply satisfied, so no he doesn’t protest when Bokuto tugs his shorts down and slides his hands over his thighs. 

Nor does he complain when Bokuto’s shoving his shirt up and leaning down to suck a pert brown nipple into his mouth. 

It’s only when Bokuto brings his cellphone out and opens the camera app with an audible snick that the previously pliant omega goes suddenly stiff. 

Akaashi had told him no when Bokuto teased him about taking some pictures to send to Kuroo. He’d said it again when Bokuto assumed he was just being shy and started recording, following his hand as it slides down the bare expanse of Akaashi’s chest. 

And then Akaashi slaps him.

Hard.

And Bokuto drops his phone on the floor.

Akaashi is red faced and panting, staring up at Bokuto with a gut wrenching mix of betrayal and anger in his eyes. 

He’d gone too far. 

“Shit, Keiji, I’m so sorry,” he started, reaching towards Akaashi and stopping when the omega outright flinches, as if he expects Bokuto to hit him back. Anger has turned into fear and god, Bokuto never wants to see that look on Akaashi’s face ever again for as long as he lives. 

And that’s how he ended up here, sitting on the floor across from the bathroom door while Kuroo attempts to soothe the terrified omega. 

Bokuto had called him and begged him to come home when Akaashi locked himself inside and refused to talk to him, not knowing what else to do. Kuroo is furious with him too and yells at Bokuto. Tells him to stay out here while Kuroo cleans up his mess for him. 

Hadn’t he promised Akaashi that they would never hurt him or do anything he didn’t want?

“It’s okay, kitten,” Kuroo murmurs, and Bokuto watches as he strokes his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi is still curled up against the sink, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped protectively around himself. He looks absolutely gutted and it’s all Bokuto’s fault. 

“Bo didn’t mean to scare you. He should have stopped when you asked, and he’s so very, very sorry he didn’t.”

He is. More than words can ever describe. He stays silent though, letting Kuroo do the talking for him. He isn’t sure how Akaashi will react if he knows he’s there and he knows he can’t handle watching him flinch away from his touch again. 

Akaashi uncurls slightly, though he remains wedged beneath the porcelain sink. 

“Can you tell me why you’re so upset? So I can understand?” 

Kuroo’s voice is gentle and even. He’s doing a much better job at controlling himself than Bokuto is right now, and he wonders if he just takes off if he’ll even be missed. He’s a shitty excuse for a partner and an Alpha and clearly what Akaashi needs right now is Kuroo and Kuroo alone. 

Still, morbid curiosity keeps him rooted to the spot, rubbing absently at the swelling bruise where Akaashi had slapped him. 

The bathroom is silent for a long moment and Bokuto wonders if Akaashi’s going to answer at all when-

“I dated an Alpha who took videos of me without my knowledge when I was in heat. I found out he was sending them to his friends, and when we broke up he posted them on one of those heat fetish porn sites.”

The answer is quiet and tired but every word feels like a knife in Bokuto’s chest. 

“The website got taken down not long after but I’m sure those videos are still… out there, and I just. I get… _uncomfortable_ being filmed.”

He trails off with a low, soft sob, and Bokuto wants to disappear through the wall and never be seen again. How could he have done this to him? How could he have been so stupid and careless as to force Akaashi to relive something so painful.

Kuroo is murmuring sweet reassurances to the omega and Bokuto watches him gather Akaashi carefully into his arms, allowing the omega to bury his face against his throat and scent him. Full of self loathing, Bokuto pushes himself up and walks away from the tender scene, knowing he doesn’t deserve to witness it, nevermind take part. 

It’ll be a wonder if Akaashi ever trusts him again after this.

He sits in silence on the couch for what feels like days but is probably only a couple hours or so when Kuroo finally comes back out into the living room. The world has gone dark beyond the curtains and Bokuto doesn’t need to look at a clock to know it’s gotten pretty late. 

Kuroo is alone and Bokuto frowns, terrified that Akaashi has left and won’t be coming back. 

Kuroo must notice his expression because he shakes his head and settles heavily on the couch beside him, running a hand through his hair. 

“He’s asleep,” he explains, then leans back into the couch. He looks exhausted and Bokuto feels a fresh wave of shame curdle in his belly when he notes the dark circles under his eyes, the stress that’s starting to crease small, permanent lines around them.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Bokuto blurts out, and it’s his turn to cry as Kuroo blinks over at him, expression inscrutable. Fat tears slide down his face and he reaches up to rub at his aching cheek again, wishing Akaashi had hit him harder. Wishing Kuroo would hit him too so he’d feel like he’s been properly punished. 

“I thought he was just being shy, and he’d been laughing only a moment before, and I should have listened to him when he said to stop but I just kept pushing him and it’ll be all my fault if he leaves and never comes back.” 

Kuroo sighs and Bokuto’s suddenly pitching forward as his Alpha pulls him down against his chest, sobbing softly when he can tuck his face into Kuroo’s throat and smell the lingering scent of Akaashi on his skin. Kuroo strokes his back while he cries and doesn’t say a word until Bokuto finally runs out of tears, fingers clutching at the front of his now damp white shirt. 

“I’m sorry, Bo. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know you’d never do anything to hurt him, but my instincts got the better of me when I saw him like that. It wasn’t fair to put that on you,” he murmurs, and Bokuto shivers when Kuroo’s pressing a gentle kiss against his brow. “He isn’t upset with you and he’s not going to leave us. He was just scared.” 

Bokuto nods, extricating himself from Kuroo so he can sit up and wipe his face. 

He’s still thinking about what Akaashi had confessed to them, and he can tell by the faintly perturbed look on Kuroo’s face that he’s also probably turning his words over in his head. An Alpha taking such advantage of their omega seems unspeakable to Bokuto. When an omega is in heat they’re at their most vulnerable. Their most fragile and trusting. Bokuto can’t even imagine having to trust someone with himself that entirely, and then to find out they betrayed that trust in such a horrifying way. 

“How could someone do that to him?” he asks softly, staring down at his hands as if they hold all the answers. Kuroo hums, curling into Bokuto and resting his chin on top of his head. 

“I don’t know, Bo. It’s evil and it’s disgusting and we’ll just… have to try harder to be better, that’s all.”

Bokuto nods, hardening his resolve. He can be better for Akaashi. He can be _anything_ and do anything for Akaashi. A man he’s already dangerously close to considering their omega for real. 

“I can sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t want to freak him out if he’s still upset,” he mumbles softly, and Kuroo frowns but doesn’t push him, leaning forward to steal a soft kiss. 

They stay like that for a while, curled up on the couch and trading sleepy kisses. It’s hard to let Kuroo go when he finally heads off to sleep, but Bokuto wants the tired Alpha to sleep on a proper bed, and still doesn’t think he really deserves anyone’s forgiveness.

His mind twists itself into knots with self deprecating thoughts, reliving those few seconds over and over again as if picturing it in his mind can change anything. The couch ends up being too uncomfortable for him to continue tossing and turning on and he ends up on the floor instead, the thin blanket he’d grabbed from the hall closet doing little to comfort him. 

He’s so caught up in his own self loathing that he doesn’t notice the slim figure making its way towards him until Akaashi is suddenly there, kneeling beside him and staring drowsily down at Bokuto’s prone form. His eyes are swollen from crying and hooded with sleep, and at some point he must have changed because he’s now wearing an enormous hoodie that falls to mid thigh and engulfs his hands. 

His heart beats a little faster when he sees the MSBY team logo stamped on the front. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he whispers, terrified of breaking the spell that seems to have fallen across them. Akaashi huffs softly, rubbing at his face with an adorable sweater paw. 

“C’n sl’p,” he mumbles, stretching his arms out towards Bokuto. 

Bokuto peels the blanket back and with trembling hands guides the sleepy omega to lay down next to him, biting his lip when Akaashi nuzzles his face into his scent glands and sighs happily. He carefully curls himself around Akaashi and buries his face in his hair, fighting back the fresh wave of tears. 

“M’so sorry for scaring you earlier. I promise I’ll be better for you, just please don’t leave us,” he begs in a soft, strangled whisper, but Akaashi’s already out cold again, breathing soft and even against Bokuto’s neck. 

The sleep that had eluded Bokuto thus far finally catches up to him and he sleeps like a log.

He must have been more exhausted than he realized because he doesn’t regain consciousness until the sun is already fairly high in the sky, shining obnoxiously into his eyes in the space between the two curtains. 

Attempting to stretch, Bokuto finds his arms pinned down by a warm body buried against his chest and the events of the previous night come flooding back to him. 

Akaashi.

Akaashi is still here, and he doesn’t hate Bokuto, and he’s still snuggled up into him and breathing gently against his throat as he continues to sleep. Further examination and a heart attack later reveals the other weight on top of him is Kuroo, who must have woken up sometime later to discover Akaashi gone and wandered out to find him sleeping on the floor with Bokuto and decided to join them instead of sleeping alone.

Bokuto sniffles and nuzzles into the crown of Akaashi’s head, pressing soft kisses into the untidy tangle of dark curls. Grey blue eyes finally slide open, staring sleepily up at the emotional Alpha. He tenses, convinced Akaashi will realize what happened and panic that it’s Bokuto and not Kuroo that he’d slept with last night.

Instead, Akaashi just blinks dazedly at him and then nuzzles sweetly against his jaw. Bokuto squeezes his eyes shut tight to stop fresh tears from falling because he doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve his touch or this sleepy, happy moment. Gentle fingers brush across his bruised cheek and his eyes snap open again, and Akaashi is looking at him with something indescribable in his expression.

The world holds its breath. 

And then Akaashi is leaning forward and brushing his lips against his and Bokuto wonders if forgiveness is supposed to taste like salt. 

He curls his arms around Akaashi and holds him close as one kiss becomes two, becomes more. At some point they wake Kuroo up and the black haired Alpha chuckles at them making out like a pair of teenagers but leaves them to it, wandering away towards the kitchen while Bokuto slips his fingers into Akaashi’s hair.

The omega presses him down onto his back on the carpet and straddles him, and god he looks so pretty with Bokuto’s hoodie engulfing him like that. His eyes are still swollen and red and Bokuto frowns, tugging him forward so he can press soft, apologetic kisses against the sore flesh. In turn, Akaashi kisses the bruise he’d left on Bokuto’s cheek, reverent and gentle. 

“M’sorry I hit you,” he mumbles, fingers stroking Bokuto’s chest through the thin cotton of his shirt. Bokuto frowns, cupping Akaashi’s face and leaning up to kiss his already puffy lips. 

“I’m sorry I made you have to hit me,” he replies, relieved when that gets a small smile out of the omega. He rubs his thumb across Akaashi’s cheek and wonders how he went so much of his life without this. 

Akaashi curls down towards him and Bokuto licks his way into his mouth, slow and easy, not caring about morning breath or anything else right now. 

A thought strikes him just as Akaashi is starting to rock his body against Bokuto’s, cutting through the budding haze of arousal and making him break the increasingly involved kiss. Akaashi looks confused as Bokuto struggles to sit up with him still straddling his waist, making a surprised noise when Bokuto tips forward and buries his face against the omega’s throat. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi,” he mumbles, inhaling the warm, familiar scent of him in an attempt to bolster his courage. He’s been afraid of asking this question for weeks and now seems like as good a time as any to finally force the words out of his brain. 

“Why did you never tell me you were an omega?”

There. It’s done. Akaashi stiffens in his arms and Bokuto holds him tighter, rubbing his cheek against the omega’s scent glands to release more of that calming, gentle smell. His heart pounds in his chest even as Akaashi slowly relaxes against him, careful hands sliding up Bokuto’s back to card through his silver hair. 

“I don’t know,” the omega admits softly, rising up on his knees a little so he can nuzzle his face into the top of Bokuto’s head. “I guess I was afraid it would change things between us. Scared that you’d look at me differently if you knew. Everything in my life suddenly changed overnight and I just… didn’t want our friendship to be one of those things, because of something I couldn’t control.” 

Bokuto tips his head up to pout at Akaashi, cheek pressed to the omega’s warm chest. He can hear the gentle thud of Akaashi’s heartbeat and allows himself a moment to just listen and memorize the rhythm of it before he speaks. 

“I understand,” he mumbles, grinning slightly when Akaashi’s eyes go wide with surprise. In the soft morning light Bokuto notices the flecks of green sprinkled around those stormy grey irises with wonder and affection.

“It must have been scary. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, and I’m sorry I didn’t make you feel like you could trust me with this. I promise I’ll do better to be someone you can trust above all others in the future, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s lower lip trembles and he shakes his head vehemently, throwing his arms around Bokuto and crushing himself against the silver haired man. 

“No, I was wrong. I should have trusted you. Tetsurou kept telling me I should talk to you and I still regret it that I never did. Maybe things would have been different if I had.”

His breath is warm against Bokuto’s shoulder and the Alpha sighs softly, nuzzling against Akaashi to try and calm him. Bokuto considers a world where Akaashi did tell him after he presented, absently rubbing his palm up and down Akaashi’s back. 

He could have helped his friend with adjusting to his new orientation. With his heats. In this alternate universe maybe they even start dating, all three of them, while Akaashi is still in his second year. Akaashi never meets this other Alpha that hurts him so deeply. 

They might even be mated right now in this other timeline.

Or perhaps they break up and go their separate ways.

It’s useless to consider what ifs about the past. Especially when half of Bokuto’s future is sitting on his lap and the other half is busy in the kitchen making breakfast.

He draws back enough so he can get a look at Akaashi’s face, nudging his forehead against the omega’s and cupping his face in his broad palms. 

“Maybe. But we have each other right now, don’t we? You have me, and Tetsurou. All things considered I don’t think we’re doing too shabby,” he murmurs, chest tightening when Akaashi gives him a watery smile. His eyes always crinkle when he smiles and Bokuto thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

He kisses him just to taste his happiness, slowly lying back down so Akaashi can curl on top of him. 

The smell of coffee is what finally gets them up off the floor, and Bokuto bites his lip when Akaashi slides his hand into Bokuto’s as they stumble their way into the kitchen. It’s such a dumb thing to get excited about, but every simple affection from the omega feels like something he should treasure. 

Kuroo is there waiting for them, two extra mugs already steaming by their seats at the table as he idly thumbs through his phone. 

He peers up at them and grins softly when he sees their fingers tangled together, setting his phone down and pillowing his cheek on his palm. 

“I see you’ve made up, then,” he hums, and Bokuto can’t help but smile back at him, only releasing Akaashi once they’ve settled into their chairs.

Breakfast is a quiet affair and Bokuto is more than receptive to following Kuroo and Akaashi to the bedroom to lie back down again after they’ve finished. It’s Saturday and they have nowhere to be, so why bother getting dressed?

This time when Bokuto reaches out for Akaashi the omega doesn’t flinch away and the last knot in Bokuto’s chest finally unclenches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got into some deep stuff here, but I think it's brought all three of them closer together. Things can't always be rainbows and marathon sex, but I promise chatper 7 will make up for the angst and heavy themes in this one. 
> 
> Please let me know if you're liking the story so far! Thank you for reading. :)


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been sleeping with Kuroo and Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 
> 
> In earlier drafts of this story I'd hinted at Akaashi's friendship with Iwaizumi in previous chapters but then realized that to an unsuspecting reader it felt implicative of Iwaizumi as the abusive ex, which he is very much not, and I made the executive decision to remove all mentions of him up until this chapter. 
> 
> I know in the last chapter some people commented that they were sad because Akaashi had to go through something like that alone and so I'm happy to bring you this chapter on Akaashi and his two dear friends. :') 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: references to a past abusive relationship

“I’ve been sleeping with Kuroo and Bokuto.”

Iwaizumi almost falls off the couch and takes Akaashi with him, but just barely manages to keep them both from hitting the floor. 

“You’ve been what? I mean I could smell them on you so I knew you were at least back to hanging out with them again, but you’ve been _what?_ ” the former spiker asks incredulously and Akaashi sits up to straddle his stomach, running an awkward hand through his hair. 

“I’ve been… sleeping with Kuroo and Bokuto? A lot. For the past couple months.”

Akaashi can feel the other omega’s eyes burning into him and pointedly avoids his gaze, staring around Iwaizumi’s living room like he expects to see something other than the usual furniture and knick knacks. 

“Keiji,” Iwaizumi says, his tone full of warning, and Akaashi reluctantly looks down at him. 

He should have known better than to try and hide anything from him. By some miracle he’s managed to keep his ongoing relationship with the two Alphas a secret up until now, but still. It feels wrong to lie to his friend after all they’ve been through.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi make an odd pair, all things considered. Kuroo had given him the other man’s email after Akaashi had presented as an omega, figuring that Akaashi might benefit from having another “unlikely” omega to talk to. And surprisingly, perhaps most of all to the two omegas, he and Iwaizumi end up clicking really well. 

Iwaizumi understood him in ways his Alpha and beta friends never could. He’d ended up as the sole omega on the Fukurodani team, even if only after graduating, and it was such an isolating experience for Akaashi. Omegas like Karasuno’s Sugawara, while on the tall side, still had his soft skin and delicate, beautiful features to fall back on.

But Iwaizumi is like Akaashi. Akaashi is tall and thin, and Iwaizumi is tall and thickly muscled. The exact opposite of what most Alphas would be looking for in an omega. He experiences the same sideways glances. The pitying looks from other omegas. The confused stares at his omega scent attached to the wrong body. If anything, Iwaizumi has gotten it even worse than Akaashi because at least Akaashi can physically pass as a beta. Iwaizumi has always looked like an Alpha in his prime, even in high school.

He’s also been a cherished friend to Akaashi these past several years. 

Iwaizumi was there to help pull him out of the gutter after Minseok. Bandaged his bruised and bleeding heart and gave him a safe place to stay while he healed. 

Akaashi owes him the world and then some, but ever since then he’s been somewhat nervous to tell the other omega about his dating life. Iwaizumi trusts the Alphas around Akaashi even less than Akaashi does. 

“They’re not like the rest, Hajime,” he murmurs, frowning when Iwaizumi wraps his hands around Akaashi’s and squeezes gently. He’s glad Oikawa isn’t home yet because they’re no doubt filling the entire house with the oppressive scent of distressed omega. 

“Tell me about it then. They’ve been good to you? Treating you like you deserve?” the other omega prompts, and his gaze softens a bit, which makes Akaashi relax in turn. 

“They’ve been really good to me,” Akaashi admits, the corner of his mouth twitching in the beginnings of a smile. 

“I screwed up and forgot to take my suppressants for a few days and ended up going into heat…”

He tells Iwaizumi everything. It’s a relief to finally have someone to talk to about his confusing feelings for the two Alphas after all this time. He’d only held off this long because he isn’t sure how Bokuto and Kuroo would feel about anyone else knowing. 

Bokuto may not be an idol or an actor but he’s still a public figure with a huge fanbase. His image is the team’s image, and potentially Japan’s image if he’s chosen to represent the National Team during the Olympics. Akaashi knows how hard he and Kuroo have fought for their relationship to be respected, and not used as a punchline or for sensational commentary. 

“I’m worried that if anyone finds out then it’ll ruin everything,” he murmurs softly, and his chest starts to ache in that familiar way it always does when he thinks about losing Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Iwaizumi tugs him back down to lay against his chest and hums, stroking his fingers through Akaashi’s hair as he considers what Akaashi has told him. 

Skinship between omegas is one of the main perks Akaashi wholeheartedly enjoys about his omega status. While it’s frustrating that he instinctively craves constant affection and physical contact, there’s something uniquely calming about being able to show up at Iwaizumi’s door and immediately crawl into his arms without having to feel guilty about it.

Lately his needs have been mostly met by Kuroo and Bokuto and their naturally overly clingy nature. On days like today though, where Kuroo is stuck at the office and Bokuto has a meeting with his personal trainer to go over a new workout routine and lunch plans, Akaashi seeks out the familiar comfort of one of his closest friends. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were, admittedly, a little jealous the first time they smelled Iwaizumi and Oikawa on Akaashi. Neither of them had ever been involved with an omega before and it took a bit of effort to make them understand the exact nature of his friendship with the pair of them, but once he explained that it was entirely platonic in nature it was like the tension bled out of them in an instant. They accepted him at his word without hesitation and they’ve never brought it up since, other than to occasionally ask how the mated couple are doing. 

Other Alphas that Akaashi dated in the last several years, if they stuck around past the first fuck, would always demand that Akaashi stop. That they can be everything Akaashi needs.

Akaashi is always the one to dump them first.

Minseok got in his head that way and denied him his friends and all other meaningful relationships that didn’t involve him. After Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally pulled him out of that he vowed to never let anyone or anything come between him and their friendship ever again.

But, as has become the confusing standard lately, Bokuto and Kuroo completely defy his fears and expectations ingrained in him by a dozen other Alphas over the years. 

“Have you asked them about dating openly? Just going by what you’ve told me they seem to really like you. I can’t imagine they would be opposed to it,” Iwaizumi murmurs, still petting Akaashi’s hair. It’s grounding and Akaashi tries to focus on the rhythmic motion instead of the pounding of his heart in his chest. 

“I’ve been afraid of what they might say. And of how I’ll react if they say no,” he confesses softly, turning his head so he can bury his face against Iwaizumi’s neck and scent him. The other omega has a soft, warm smell that reminds Akaashi of hot summer days playing volleyball out in the sun with his team.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi sounds lost and Akaashi can’t blame him.

He’s also confused.

The silence between them stretches for several long minutes and Iwaizumi waits, patient and understanding as Akaashi fights against the words sticking in his throat.

“I think I’m falling in love with them and that scares me so much, Hajime,” he finally whispers, tensing when Iwaizumi goes stiff beneath him. 

The other omega shuffles them up into a sitting position with Akaashi on his lap, hands gripping his shoulders so Akaashi can’t run away from a conversation he absolutely does not want to have. 

“Listen to me, Keiji. They are _not_ Minseok. This is Bokuto and Kuroo we’re talking about. One has been your best friend since you started high school and was a huge part of the reason you even went to Fukurodani. The other you trusted enough to help you with your heats after you presented and is the one you instinctively went to when you triggered a heat at the start of all this. They clearly care for you a _lot_ to welcome you into their lives so completely, and it wouldn’t surprise me to learn that they’re also falling in love with you.”

Iwaizumi has a point. Akaashi knows he does.

Had Minseok really fucked him up that much that he’s still so afraid to get attached to anyone? 

Apparently so. 

Akaashi swallows thickly and then nods, peering up at Iwaizumi from behind his bangs. He absently thinks that he’s long overdue for a haircut. 

“You’re right. They’re not Minseok. And I… I guess I need to stop acting like I’m constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he sighs, smiling wryly at the other omega. 

“I’ve been holding back with them and letting my bad memories and my fears get the better of me.”

Iwaizumi smiles back, leaning forward so he can nudge his forehead against Akaashi’s. 

“Have you talked to them about it at all? I think it would be helpful for you to get it all out in the open. And they can help you work through some of the things that still make you anxious or fearful. Right now they’re kinda marching across a minefield without knowing what next step might unintentionally cause you pain,” Iwaizumi points out, much to Akaashi’s chagrin.

Bokuto had scared him when he took the phone out without warning, but Akaashi deeply regrets hitting him, and he feels awful about having hid his omega status from his best friend all these years. And for lying to Kuroo in college and insisting he was going to tell Bokuto eventually when he didn’t. 

They took it at face value when he said the reason he doesn’t like being fucked from behind is that he likes seeing their faces and both of them have respected that without issue ever since. It doesn’t much phase him when he’s in heat because he’s generally too blind with need to think at all, never mind consider nightmares from the past, but when he’s outside of heat it’s a whole different matter entirely. One that he’s yet to explain to them.

“I just don’t want them to start treating me like I’m made of glass and that I’ll shatter if they touch me too hard,” he admits softly. He likes the dynamic they have right now. The sex has been absolutely amazing and if Kuroo and Bokuto find out he’s damaged goods then all of that could change in an instant. He could do irreparable harm that he can’t take back.

“I haven’t even told them about the… y’know.”

He expects Iwaizumi to look shocked. Maybe even disgusted with him. Instead his friend just watches him with warmth and understanding in his eyes. 

“You should tell them, Keiji. Before things go any further. And you shouldn’t be scared about it either. I think it will only bring the three of you closer together if you just trust and have faith in them and their feelings for you. I don’t doubt these Alphas will surprise you if you just have the courage to be honest with them.” 

Akaashi stares at him for several excruciatingly long seconds, and then he sniffles, a tear sliding slowly down his cheek. 

Iwaizumi splutters as Akaashi cries on his lap, awkwardly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a tight hug. Akaashi buries his face in his neck and sobs, not even noticing when another body presses up against his back and envelops him in a calming embrace from behind.

He feels lighter when it’s over and he pushes himself away from Iwaizumi so he can nudge his glasses up and dry his face, suddenly conscious of the second weight against his back. 

“Welcome home, Oikawa-san,” he chuckles wetly, feeling embarrassed to have had an emotional breakdown in front of both of them. He supposes it’s not the worst thing they’ve ever seen him do. 

Oikawa snorts and climbs off the couch, still dressed in his tracksuit from the elementary school where he coaches the youth volleyball team. 

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Tooru, Keiji-chan,” the Alpha whines, flapping his hand at the pair. Akaashi smiles and ducks his head awkwardly, plucking at the oversized sweatshirt he’s wearing that may or may not have been stolen from Kuroo. 

“At least once more, Oikawa-san.” 

The Alpha is another that defies Akaashi’s usual expectations. He’s never once infringed upon Akaashi’s boundaries and seems to have come without the obnoxious machismo that too many Alphas seem to take in stride. He’s arrogant and proud for sure, but it had always been limited strictly to volleyball. And it isn’t like it was ever unwarranted either with his considerable skills as a setter. Akaashi ahad admired how perfectly and entirely he controlled every single hitter on his team.

In private, and especially when it comes to his omega, it’s like he’s an entirely different person. 

Akaashi slides off Iwaizumi’s lap so Oikawa can greet him, absently tugging the collar of his sweatshirt over his nose to inhale the lingering smell of Kuroo and Bokuto on the fabric. The scents are extremely faded and he supposes it’s time to trade it for another one ferreted out from their clothes hamper. 

He’s not sure if either Alpha has noticed their clothes going missing. Until they ask him to stop though he’s going to continue pilfering from them without mercy or hesitation. 

Oikawa sits down behind Iwaizumi and pulls his omega onto his lap, grinning when Akaashi’s previous emotional state has made Iwaizumi a little more pliant and clingy than usual because it means he only protests briefly before settling down against his Alpha’s chest. Watching them, Akaashi’s heart starts to hurt again. He misses his Alphas and wonders if Bokuto will be home soon. 

“Wanna hear what I think?” the other former setter asks and Akaashi peeks up at him, tugging the sweatshirt down off his face so he can speak clearly. 

“Do I?”

It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Oikawa per say but also he knows what kind of ideas fill that devious brain and he’s not sure he actually does want to know what Oikawa’s take is on whatever he heard. Iwaizumi snickers at Oikawa’s pout, nudging his Alpha in the chest with his elbow. 

“Helpful input only, Shittykawa. Keiji doesn’t need to hear about your sordid, perverted ideas.”

Akaashi considers this as the pair start to squabble, gnawing thoughtfully on his lower lip. 

“Actually… I don’t think I would mind. If you had an idea of that kind,” he thinks out loud, and that brings the other two to a complete standstill. He’s offended by their matching wide eye stares and scowls, glaring back at them intently.

“What? I’m an adult and I like sex. We have a lot of it. Literally all the time. But I want to do something new that’ll excite them, you know? Something that’ll show them I trust them. I want them to look at me and not be able to think about anything else except how much they desire me,” he demands boldly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Oikawa purses his lips and studies Akaashi carefully before a sly, cat-like grin spreads across his face.

“What size are you, Keiji-chan?”

✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽

Bokuto closes the front door behind him with a snap, kicking his shoes off and dropping his duffel bag right there in the landing. His trainer had devised a new workout that would hopefully help Bokuto increase his jump height in time for next season and it’s definitely more than a little brutal, even by his standards.

He wants a hot bath and to curl up into bed with his boyfriend and their omega. 

Wondering if Akaashi is even here, he absently wanders towards the bedroom so he can grab some clean clothes out before he hits the tub. It only vaguely registers that it’s odd for the bedroom door to be closed. 

He expects a lot of things to be beyond the wooden frame. An empty room perhaps, or at most a bed with a sleepy Akaashi napping wrapped up in their blankets. Bokuto knows he gets lonely when they aren’t here and sometimes he goes to visit with Iwaizumi, but other times he’ll crawl into their bed to work on his laptop or doze. It seems like Akaashi is always here these days when he isn’t at work, and perhaps it’s time to talk to Kuroo about asking the omega to move in officially. 

Especially if it means he’s going to be greeted like this when he comes home.

Akaashi is kneeling on the bed facing him and Bokuto’s brain short circuits at the sight of ribbon and silk wrapping around every smooth, flawless inch of his body. The omega is always beautiful to his Alphas, even when his face is scrunched up and smushed against them while he drools in his sleep. 

But this. This is on an entirely different level. 

“Welcome home, Koutarou,” Akaashi mumbles and he _fucking leans back_ on his hands as if to show off the silky teddy draped gracefully on his shoulders and fluttering against his chest. It’s patterned with little pink bows all across the front, matching the pink ribbons tied on Akaashi’s hips that make up the top hem of the white silk panties he’s wearing which leave absolutely nothing to Bokuto’s imagination.

Sheer white stockings come all the way up to the middle of Akaashi’s thighs, also topped with cute pink bows that make Bokuto’s mouth water. He openly rakes his eyes across the stunning picture Akaashi makes, almost biting his tongue off when he catches sight of the deep red, utterly fuckable shape of Akaashi’s mouth. He’s wearing _lipstick._

“Hi,” he finally manages, knowing he sounds like a fool and not even caring. Akaashi seems pleased to have rendered him so speechless though and preens under his attention, leaning back up towards him and cocking his head invitingly. 

“Are you going to stand there all day and just look or are you going to come and touch?” he teases and it takes every shred of will power left in Bokuto’s body to keep from falling to his knees and praising whatever his past life did to deserve this. 

Exhaustion entirely forgotten, Bokuto approaches the bed with outstretched hands and wheezes when his palms brush against soft silk. Akaashi smells like Kuroo’s shampoo beneath his Alphas’ scents and Bokuto drinks it in, nostrils flaring. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he blurts out, bashful when Akaashi barks out a surprised but pleased laugh. Hooded blue-grey eyes look up at him and Bokuto is overcome with the need to ruin him, so he surges downward to crush his lips to Akaashi’s only to be stopped by a single long, slender digit. 

“I need you to do something for me before you make a mess,” the omega murmurs and Bokuto will do _anything_ for him. He’ll rob a bank, he’ll win a gold medal, he’ll swim across the Atlantic Ocean if Akaashi asks it. 

And yet, when Akaashi hands him a cellphone with a shaking hand, it feels so much bigger than all of those combined. 

“I… Want you to take some pictures of me. For Tetsurou.”

The omega’s voice is mostly steady but Bokuto can hear the slight tremor at the end. He’s nervous and Bokuto knows there’s a reason he’s the one that got picked for this task. After all, it’s his fault that Akaashi had to relive this trauma to begin with.

“You don’t have to make yourself do this if you don’t want to, Keiji,” he whispers, cupping the omega’s cheek and stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Akaashi smiles and rests his hand on top of Bokuto’s, turning his face so he can kiss his palm. 

“I know. But I want to try, for my own sake,” he sighs softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Bokuto’s touch. 

“I trust you both.”

Bokuto bites his lip and leans down for a soft kiss, careful not to disturb the neatly applied lipstick but desperate to comfort his shaking omega. He can tell how scared Akaashi is and Bokuto can’t start crying now, not when he needs his Alpha to be strong for him, even if hearing those words from him makes his insides melt into goo. 

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much and I promise I will,” he says firmly, taking a step back and flicking open the phone camera. He lets Akaashi pose how he wants as he snaps photo after photo, gnawing at the inside of his cheek when Akaashi tenses each time the camera shutter goes off. 

“Talk to me,” the omega begs suddenly and Bokuto takes inventory of the deep red flush on his face and the faint quiver of his thighs as he moves back into a kneeling position. Bokuto’s gaze softens and he steps next to the bed again, peering down at the overwhelmed Akaashi.

He cups his cheek again and leans down to press a trail of kisses into his hair, drinking in the familiar scent of him. It reminds Bokuto of rainy spring days and the sound of Akaashi’s voice calling his name in the middle of a game. 

“You’re doing so good, kitten,” he soothes, wrinkling his nose at the use of Kuroo’s pet name. It sounds weird coming out of his mouth and Akaashi clearly agrees with the way he huffs a small laugh against his throat. 

“Not kitten then,” Bokuto amends, considering his options. Baby always works, but Kuroo uses that too, and they both use it for one another as well, and Bokuto finds himself wanting something that’s special just for him and Akaashi. He grins when he lands on something that feels perfect, drawing back just enough so he can tip Akaashi’s chin up and look him in the eyes. 

“You’re so pretty, my starshine.”

A soft, primal omegan keen rumbles up from Akaashi’s throat and Bokuto can’t stop himself from kissing him hard this time, not caring about smearing the deep red lipstick as he licks his way into his omega’s mouth. When he draws back there are smudges all around his lips and it makes Akaashi look fucked out and needy, eyes hooded and already hazy with want. 

“Stay like that, starshine,” he whispers heatedly and yeah, that’s definitely the one. 

He raises the phone and takes a photo, struck breathless by how impossibly beautiful Akaashi is like this. 

Raw. Vulnerable. Trusting.

Staring up at the camera lens with a desperate expression that begs to be fucked. 

Bokuto strokes his thumb across his plush lower lip and then pushes it inside, pressing it down against Akaashi’s tongue. The omega opens his mouth obediently and gazes up at Bokuto with so much open, honest trust and affection that it makes his heart ache. 

“This is the one that’ll drive him absolutely wild, I’m sure of it.”

And he snaps a final photo, rewarding Akaashi with another deep kiss.

Opening the phone, Bokuto clicks the messaging app and pulls up the group chat with Kuroo before uploading the photo he’d just taken. He doesn’t hit send though, instead turning the phone and offering it to Akaashi.

He may not fully understand what happened to Akaashi in the past, or why he chose now to ask for this. But Bokuto does know that he needs to be the one that sends the picture. 

Akaashi’s hands are trembling still and he cradles the phone as if it’s a live bomb, thumb hovering over the send button. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t ready. We can just show him the photos on your phone when he gets home later if you want,” he soothes, pressing a kiss into the omega’s hair. “You’ve done so good, baby.” 

There’s conflict in Akaashi’s expression as he considers the phone, clearly tempted to take the out Bokuto is offering him. But then he surprises both of them by hitting the send button and dropping the phone on the bed spread like it burned him, eyes wide and face flush. 

Bokuto takes out his own phone and types out a quick private text to Kuroo explaining that Akaashi asked him to take pictures and that Akaashi sent that photo himself, so please don’t freak out. 

All he gets in return is an incoherent keysmash of letters and numbers. 

Kuroo’s message in the group chat is much more composed, though Bokuto can picture him rushing out of the office with his coat and briefcase clutched to his chest while he shouts some bullshit excuse at his assistant for his early departure. 

_Tetsurou: holy shit baby you look so pretty can i please see more of what youre wearing_

The lack of punctuation is what gives Kuroo away. No doubt the Alpha is already sprinting to his car like he’s trying out for the Olympic team. 

“Tetsu wants to see another photo. Do you think you can send him one that shows off more of your pretty clothes?” Bokuto purrs, finally climbing onto the bed and sliding between Akaashi’s parted knees. He tips the still stunned omega onto his back and crawls over him, offering him the phone so he can pick what photo, if any, he wants to send Kuroo.

Akaashi blushes at the request and Bokuto notices how his hands are steadier this time as he scrolls through the photos he took, each more lewd and gorgeous than the last. He ignores his own phone dinging as Akaashi sends another picture to the group chat, focusing his energy instead on spreading Akaashi’s stockinged thighs and grinding his neglected dick against the supple curve of his ass. 

He’s been hard enough to hammer nails since he walked into the room and saw what Akaashi was wearing and he decides it’s time for him to unwrap his pretty present a bit. 

Kuroo can have his turn once he gets home.

✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽✽

Kuroo is going to die. Why is traffic in Tokyo so miserable right now? Does the world not understand how desperately he needs to get home?

He flicks his phone open again and licks his lips as he admires the photos Akaashi had sent him, eyes raking greedily over his slim frame wrapped in delicate white silk. The fucking stockings that he desperately wants to taste and feel. 

The Alpha is weighing the pros and cons of abandoning his car at the stoplight and running the rest of the way home when his phone suddenly rings, startling him out of his fantasizing. Akaashi’s name flashes across the screen and he can’t help the way his heart jumps with lust and anxiety in equal measure. 

What if they freaked Akaashi out? What if he decided it was too much and wanted them to delete the pictures? Kuroo would do it without question but he’d absolutely mourn their loss for the rest of his life.

“Yes, baby?” he greets as he taps the bluetooth in his ear to answer the call, putting his phone aside so he can focus on the road when the light finally turns green. 

Nobody speaks on the other line for a long moment and Kuroo wonders if the call dropped, about to reach for his phone again when a low, ragged moan abruptly fills his ear. He can hear a soft schlicking sound in the background and his mouth goes dry as a bone. 

“Kitten?” he prompts, knuckles white on the steering wheel as he braces himself against it. 

Keiji whines on the other end, and Kuroo can just picture him spread out on their bed, clutching the phone to his ear as Bokuto does whatever it is he’s doing to draw such delicious noises from the omega. 

“Alpha, please,” comes the soft wail and Kuroo will _never_ get tired of hearing Akaashi call him Alpha in that tone of voice. 

“Alpha please I need you.”

Kuroo bites his lip and takes a deep, steadying breath through his nose. He can’t crash his car because then he’ll have to wait to fuck his omega in his pretty panties and that’s honestly the only thing he wants in the entire world right now. 

“Alpha’s coming, kitten. There’s a bit of traffic but I’ll be home soon, I promise,” he tells him breathlessly, impatiently tapping his finger against the steering wheel as he waits at the next agonizingly long red light. “Why don’t you tell me what Bo’s doing, hm? Are you still wearing your cute clothes?” 

Akaashi pants through the phone, the noise harsh and tinny through the Bluetooth speaker. 

“He’s fingering me beneath my panties,” Akaashi keens and Kuroo jerks when he hits the brake a little bit harder than strictly necessary. “Feels so good, please. Please I need to come!”

Kuroo licks his lips and glares daggers at the line of cars in front of him. He’s never hated his commute more in his entire life than he does in that exact moment. 

“You can come, baby. Tell Bo I gave you permission to make a mess in your pretty underwear.” 

Akaashi sobs through his orgasm and Kuroo may have cut it a little close on going through the last light but at this point he doesn’t care. He’s finally past the worst of the traffic and all he has left is a straight shot that should only take him five minutes to clear. 

There’s static and the sound of fumbling from the other line and Kuroo’s greeted to Bokuto’s heavy breathing, chuckling at how fucked out he already sounds. 

“That’s all you get, Tetsurou. You’ll have to hurry home if you want to play any more,” the other Alpha growls and Kuroo shivers with excitement. 

“Couple minutes,” he shoots back and then the line goes dead. 

Kuroo presses his foot down on the accelerator just a little bit harder. 

He abandons his coat and briefcase in his car without a backward glance and almost trips over his own feet as he runs the stairs to his front door, fumbling with the keys and all but falling inside his house with a loud thud. Flipping the lock and kicking off his shoes, it’s only a few more steps to the open bedroom door and-

_God._

Akaashi is spread out on the bed beneath Bokuto, stockinged legs on his shoulders as the Alpha fucks into him with brutal snaps of his hips. Akaashi tips his head back and positively wails, panting weakly when he catches sight of Kuroo.

And if Kuroo thought he looked beautiful in the photos, absolutely nothing compares to the sight of Akaashi staring directly at him with so much need in his eyes, shaking hands reaching out towards Kuroo’s stunned motionless form. 

“Alpha!”

That’s what finally spurs him back into action and he grabs Akaashi’s face between his palms and crushes his mouth to the omega’s, licking away the taste of Bokuto and waxy lipstick that’s on his tongue. He strokes his fingers down across the silk wrapped around Akaashi’s chest, tearing himself away from Akaashi’s lips so his eyes can devour the rest of his beautiful body wrapped around Bokuto.

The panties are untied on one side so Bokuto can fuck into Akaashi, damp with slick and come. There’s a run in one of the stockings and Kuroo so desperately wants to put his mouth on it but Bokuto has zero intent of relinquishing that to him just yet, staring at Kuroo with those intense yellow eyes that dare him to challenge. 

Akaashi’s lipstick is smeared all over Bokuto’s chin and throat and it makes Kuroo all that much harder. 

“Fuck, Bo. Do you even know how hot you look right now?” he hisses, struggling to get his belt undone and his pants open. Bokuto smirks at him and shoves Akaashi up the bed a bit until his head is hanging off the end, a silent invitation that Kuroo doesn’t have to just watch the fun. 

Akaashi’s clever fingers are on him, helping him get his zipper undone so Kuroo can finally shove his hand inside and pull his cock through the slit in his boxers. He doesn’t even have to ask what Akaashi wants because the desperate omega is already tugging at his hips and opening his mouth wide so he can swallow Kuroo’s dick down like he’s starving for it.

And christ. 

The omega has sucked him off several times by now but this angle is brand new to them both and it allows Kuroo to slide right down his throat with ease. He grips Akaashi’s hair and turns his head just enough so that he isn’t suffocating him on his clothes before he carefully fucks into his mouth, groaning when Akaashi’s throat ripples around his dick. 

“You take my cock so fucking well, kitten,” he pants softly, leaning over the prone man so he can steal a harsh, biting kiss from the other Alpha. Bokuto snaps his hips hard against Akaashi’s ass which makes the omega moan, vibrating up through the Kuroo’s entire body. Akaashi’s mouth is like a furnace, so wet and soft that Kuroo just wants to stay here forever. 

He’s so fucking turned on he feels like he could die from it, withdrawing from Akaashi’s throat just long enough so the smaller can gasp a lungful of air before fucking right back in. There’s lipstick smeared on his cock now and god would it be weird if he asked Akaashi to wear lipstick every time he sucks dick because Kuroo is dangerously close to becoming obsessed with the sight of it smudged across everything and everyone. 

Kuroo bites his lip and strokes his fingers across Akaashi’s bulging throat, breath quickening in his chest as he approaches his orgasm. He’d already been so close to losing his mind the entire car ride home and his stamina is totally shot by the long work day, but a quick glance up at Bokuto tells him the other Alpha isn’t gonna last much longer either. 

His skin is flush and glistening with sweat, hips working powerfully to fuck Akaashi like he deserves. 

Bokuto suddenly slams himself deep into Akaashi’s body and the twist of pleasure on his face as he comes inside the omega is all the persuasion Kuroo’s desperate erection needs to peak as well. He withdraws from Akaashi and strips his dick hard and fast, eyes darting back down to look at his face and- _fuck._

Akaashi’s mouth is still open with his tongue extended, grey eyes focused hungrily on Kuroo’s cock a few inches from his face. And then Kuroo’s coming, painting his orgasm across Akaashi’s face and neck. Akaashi tries to catch as much of it as he can and Kuroo rocks forward again, feeding his spent cock to the omega and wincing with oversensitivity when Akaashi whimpers around it like he’s happy to have it back.

Akaashi’s hips are giving desperate, aborted thrusts as Bokuto jerks him off with his knot buried deep inside his body, and this time Kuroo gets to watch as Akaashi squirts across his stomach in clear, sticky streaks of slick and come. His dick gives one final, weak kick in Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi swallows, limp and shuddering on the bed between them. 

Kuroo finally pulls his spent cock free from Akaashi’s mouth and has to bite his lip to muffle a groan when Akaashi tries to chase it, keening softly with the loss. He climbs onto the bed beside the two of them and waits until Bokuto tugs the omega back down so his head is no longer hanging off the edge before leaning down to kiss him, licking the taste of his own come from the corners of his wet, pliant mouth. 

“You did so good, baby. Fuck, do you even know how sexy you are?” he hisses, swiping his fingers through the come on Akaashi’s face and feeding it to their panting omega. He lets Akaashi suck on them while he turns to look at the silver haired spiker, leaning in to nudge his chin against Bokuto’s. The other Alpha is still breathing hard as well, red faced as he comes down from the high of knotting and more than a little fucked out himself, all things considered.

Kuroo is so fucking proud of them both he could cry.

Instead he just kisses his boyfriend, sharing the taste of Akaashi’s sweet mouth with him. 

“You did so good, Bo,” he whispers, pressing a trail of kisses along his jaw to lick at his ear. “So goddamn good.”

Kuroo turns his attention to the mess on Akaashi’s stomach next and busies himself with licking up the mess of slick and semen, grinning when Akaashi whimpers around his fingers. None of them have the energy for another round though and Kuroo is grateful when Bokuto’s knot finally goes down enough for him to pull out of Akaashi’s body, kissing the omega through the uncomfortable emptiness he knows Akaashi hates. 

Bokuto goes to run them a bath while Kuroo takes a moment to himself to admire Akaashi in his pretty clothes, running reverent hands along stockinged legs. 

“They got ruined,” Akaashi mumbles, shivering when Kuroo presses a kiss to the inside of one of his knees, tongue darting out to taste the sweat damp silk. Kuroo chuckles softly and starts to undress him, careful not to be too rough with his overstimulated body. 

“That’s okay, kitten. Now that we know you like to wear pretty things like this we can get you some more,” he purrs teasingly, admiring the way Akaashi’s blush spreads across his pale shoulders. The omega had Kuroo’s balls slapping against his face not ten minutes ago but a few words from Kuroo is the thing that makes him shy. 

Incredible. 

He dumps his own stained and sweaty clothes on the floor before finally gathering the tired omega in his arms and carrying him towards the bathroom, laughing when Bokuto’s already climbed in the bath and is reclining against the side. It makes it easier for Kuroo to hand him Akaashi though so he doesn’t have to worry about dropping him as he climbs in himself. 

Akaashi lies curled against Bokuto’s chest beneath the hot water and Kuroo allows himself to just admire them for a moment, expression soft when he meets Bokuto’s eyes.

 _Tomorrow?_ he mouths at Bokuto, relaxing when Bokuto smiles back and nods. 

Tomorrow, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I went full self indulgent on this one and I'm not sorry in the least bit because it was very, very fun to write. I wanted to do something that allowed Akaashi to test his own boundaries a bit, on his own terms, and give Bokuto and Kuroo a chance to prove to him that they'll both respect his boundaries, and help him however he needs them to in order to overcome his fears. That being said I wanna stress that this chapter is NOT intended to be interpreted as a magic fix it for his trauma and issues. It's just a step in the right direction for Akaashi, towards the healing and happiness that he's more than earned.
> 
> and I also wanted an excuse to put akaashi in pretty things and let his boyfriends destroy him because it's honestly what he deserves. happy valentine's day, y'all!


	8. I'm Glad it Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the first time Akaashi showed up at Kuroo's door looking for an Alpha he could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update, I had some personal stuff going on that needed dealing with on top of a little writers block regarding this chapter. Despite having already written chapters 8 through 14 at this time I suddenly decided two weeks ago that I really wanted to do an interlude flashback chapter about Akaashi's first time with Kuroo back when they were both in college. I figured it would be a nice breather to put after chapter 7, right before a few upcoming chapters with some angst, and I just really wanted to write about something so intimate and special for the both of them while also taking the chance to go a bit more into omega physiology for this universe and Akaashi's background. 
> 
> That being said, as the tags suggest, I play kinda fast and loose with the anatomy and have just been making it up to suit my own needs for the entire story so please don't look too closely/critically into it. We're all just here to have fun LOL
> 
> Content warnings for this chapter include: discussions of intersexuality, mpreg, discrimination against omegas by family members, and dysphoria

Kuroo studies the boy sitting cross legged on his bed, unsure of what to say that might be of some comfort to him. It isn’t exactly an everyday thing to suddenly present as an omega in your 20s after believing you’re a beta for years.

“Didn’t your parents take you to the doctor to confirm your status? Most of the male betas I went to school with had some kind of ultrasound or x-ray done to confirm there weren’t any omegan internal organs present,” Kuroo asks uncertainly, leaning back in his desk chair with a heavy sigh. 

Akaashi shakes his head, still staring down at his lap with the same vacant, empty expression on his face that he’s worn since the moment Kuroo opened his door to find him standing on the other side.

“My parents wanted an Alpha son. When I didn’t present as an Alpha by the time I turned 16 they desperately wanted to take that to mean I was at least a beta. Anything but an omega. With my height and skinny frame they felt safe in that assumption. I guess maybe it’s easier to live in denial if you never seek out confirmation,” he murmurs, knuckles blanching as he twists his hands together. 

Kuroo winces, running an awkward hand through his hair.

“What did they have to say about all this? Are they going to pull you out of the dorms and make you commute to school?”

Akaashi trembles faintly and the smell of distressed omega is so overwhelming that Kuroo desperately wishes to cover his nose and mouth but knows better than to move an inch. The poor guy still doesn’t know how to regulate his own scent after 20 years of not having one and Kuroo doesn’t want to hurt him any more than he’s already suffering by acting like a jackass.

“They told me not to come home. They don’t have any need for an omega son,” he whispers, and Kuroo’s heart breaks for him. 

It’s an outdated, old fashioned sentiment, but there are still too many instances in which omegas face discrimination, even from their own families. 

“Are they moving you into the omega dorms, then?” Kuroo stands and carefully approaches the omega, not sure what he can do to help comfort him. He knows what he would do if it were any other omega, but Akaashi… Akaashi is different.

The younger shakes his head again and he’s trembling so badly now that Kuroo is positive he’s crying beneath the fringe of his hair

“They said there isn’t space in the omega dorms for me this semester… but I can’t stay in the beta dorms anymore, either. I don’t know what to do, Kuroo.”

The Alpha is on the bed and throwing his arms around Akaashi between one sob and the next, crushing him protectively to his chest. The omega doesn’t resist the hug, allowing himself to be rocked gently as he cries miserably into Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Akaashi Keiji had gone into heat without warning three days ago, thankfully in the safety of his locked dorm room. Lacking the sense of smell that Alphas and omegas have, none of his beta dorm mates even realized what was happening until the ambulance Akaashi had called when he woke up with a burning fever and agonizing pain arrived to take him away and one of the Alpha EMTs realized what was happening.

He spent the following day in the hospital waiting for the suppressant medications to kick in, and once he regained consciousness he was told what had happened to him. 

It’s extremely rare for an omega to present as late as Akaashi had. With the advent of x-rays and other imaging technology to help identify late bloomers like him, most unpresented Alphas and omegas are given medication to help things along after they turn 16. Male omegas are usually easy to identify by the presence of internal reproductive organs and the internal vaginal canal that connects it all, which are readily visible on virtually any imaging test.

But of course, that only works if your parents aren’t narrow minded bigots who refuse to take you to the doctor. 

“You can move in with me,” he growls softly, hauling Akaashi’s skinny body onto his lap and clutching him tightly. The smell of suffering omega is stirring up his protective instinct. More than that, Akaashi has been his friend for years and while Kuroo’s apartment isn’t very large, only a one bedroom with a small kitchen and even smaller bathroom, it’s better than anything else Akaashi might be left with. 

“I still have a year and a half left. I know it’s a bit of a commute compared to living on campus, and there isn’t really room for another bed so one of us would have to sleep on a futon, but we’ll make it work okay?”

Akaashi pulls back just enough to give him a small, watery smile and Kuroo notes the deep, purple shadows beneath his eyes. When was the last time he slept?

“I can’t ask that of you. I’m still… The doctor said it’s like I’m going through puberty all over again. I’ll go into heat a bunch more times before my body regulates itself and I’m stable enough to go on suppressants,” he whimpers, scrubbing the heels of his palms roughly into his eyes. 

Kuroo grabs his wrists to stop him and pulls his hands away from his eyes before he hurts himself, frowning at the stubborn omega.

“You’re not asking me. I’m asking _you._ We’re friends, Keiji. Friends look out for one another. Bokuto would literally never speak to either of us again if I let you walk out that door knowing you don’t have anywhere else to go. It’ll be fun, okay? Like in high school when we had those away training camps and I’d sneak into the Fukurodani quarters to prank you guys,” he says firmly and pouts when Akaashi still hesitates.

“Don’t make me call Bokuto. He’ll scream until you give in, and you know you’ll cave when he does. No one can tell Bokuto no,” he adds, pleased when this gets a smile, albeit a small one, out of the omega.

Akaashi sighs, tipping forward to rest against Kuroo’s chest. He’s never been this touchy before but then again, his hormones are probably an absolute mess right now. Newly presented omegas are clingy, needy, and tend to desperately seek out physical contact until their bodies stabilize. Usually omegas and Alphas are enrolled in classes during their third year of high school that help teach them the things they need to know. Scent control, reproduction, heats and ruts, hormones, and so on. 

But if you’re a beta then you’re exempt from those classes, other than a basic beta sex education course. The omega on his lap probably knows absolutely nothing about his own body, or what it’s about to put him through for the next several months until his heat cycle stabilizes. 

“Akaashi… Have you given any thought to your heats and what you want to do about them? If you can’t take the suppressants yet then you’ll have to take care of them yourself. Do you have any, uh-”

Kuroo pauses awkwardly. He’s only ever dated Alphas before and he’s not really sure how to talk to an omega about their various bodily functions. 

Akaashi scowls and tugs his wrists free of Kuroo’s grip so he can hide his red face from view, but he hasn’t climbed off Kuroo’s lap yet so the Alpha figures that’s some small amount of victory. 

“No, I- I don’t. I’ve never even touched myself down there before. Whenever I wanted to get off I’d just. Y’know, the old fashioned way.”

He goes stiff and then slowly lowers his arms and the expression on his face is a mix of embarrassment and misery.

“But when I went into heat… It’s like I wasn’t in control of my own body and my mind kept screaming at me that I needed my Alpha. That I needed to held down and fucked and nothing else would be enough to make the pain go away. I was so terrified that I dialed 119 because I was convinced I must be dying. I’m afraid of feeling like that, Kuroo. Is that what it’s going to be like every time I go into heat?” he whispers, sounding so confused and so scared that it makes Kuroo’s chest ache. 

He cups his palms against Akaashi’s clammy cheeks and tips his head up to look at him.

“I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through right now, Keiji. My knowledge of omega heats is somewhat limited for the moment. But I do know that it does get better with time, as you get older. It’s scary right now because it’s new and you aren’t used to it, but I promise I’ll help you as best as I can okay?” 

Akaashi blushes miserably at that, averting his gaze.

“The doctor, uhm. The doctor said having an Alpha partner to help me through my heats would make them shorter and more bearable, as opposed to trying to deal with them on my own,” he admits awkwardly, and it’s Kuroo’s turn to flush red. 

It isn’t like he’s never considered the idea. Akaashi is extremely attractive and they get along well despite how different their personalities can be. He’d always just assumed Akaashi and Bokuto would end up dating though and figured it would be unwise for him to make a move on his then beta friend. 

But here Akaashi is in the present right this exact second, sitting on Kuroo’s lap with the lingering scent of heat smell still clinging to his skin, and talking to Kuroo about an Alpha heat partner. 

And no Bokuto Koutarou in sight. 

“I’ll admit I’ve never slept with an omega before, but I imagine the concept is more or less the same. Just with a bit more… urgency and passion than regular sex,” he replies slowly, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he considers. 

He’s not dating anyone at this moment, and if Akaashi is living with him then it feels like he’s the obvious choice, really. He definitely doesn’t want Akaashi going out to find some other random Alpha to sleep with, and Bokuto is all the way off in Osaka.

Akaashi smiles wryly, running an awkward hand through his hair.

“Well. You’re still ahead of me at any rate. I’ve never slept with anyone, so. You're in luck, ‘cause I won’t really know the difference.”

That gets Kuroo’s attention. 

He frowns and drops his hands from Akaashi’s face, resting his arms around Akaashi’s waist as he considers the omega. 

“You’ve never had sex before, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi snorts and shrugs a single shoulder. 

“Kuroo, I’ve never even kissed someone.”

And that’s-

Well.

That’s something.

“You and Bokuto never-” he blurts out before he can stop himself and Akaashi barks out a harsh, self deprecating laugh.

“Bokuto-san’s only love is and always will be volleyball, you should know that.” Kuroo does know that. 

“Things were always so busy with school and practice, there was never any time for dating. And now I’m in college and my course load is so heavy it just… fell to the wayside I guess. It isn’t like I never wanted to have sex, but it just never seemed like the right time,” Akaashi sighs and Kuroo considers his options.

“Your first time shouldn’t be when you’re in heat,” he hums quietly, brow furrowing as he studies the omega. “Any of your first times. One, because you deserve to be able to remember those moments and two, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you by doing something you don’t like during your heat if you aren’t able to properly communicate it to me.”

Akaashi stares back at him and Kuroo pretends his heart isn’t pounding in his chest as he comes to a decision.

He carefully cradles his hand against Akaashi’s cheek again, swiping his thumb across the high arch of his cheekbone. Akaashi really is one of the prettiest people he’s ever met.

“You can tell me to stop at any time and I will, okay? Anything at all you don’t like, no matter how minor you think it is, no matter what we’re doing, just say stop and I promise I’ll stop. Okay?” Kuroo whispers, waiting for Akaashi to nod before he slowly leans in towards him. 

Akaashi’s lips are chapped when Kuroo brushes his own against them, careful not to go further than a chaste, careful kiss for his first.

Wow. He got to be Akaashi Keiji’s first kiss. 

He draws back to gauge how Akaashi feels about that and swallows thickly when the omegas eyes flutter back open to stare up at him. Kuroo’s never been this close to him before and he suddenly notices the ring of green Akaashi has around his pupils, bleeding out into the blue-grey of his irises. 

He’s so impossibly pretty. 

“Okay for more?” he asks numbly and the omega nods, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. 

Kuroo guides him back to lay down on the bed and crawls on top of him, suppressing a shudder when Akaashi unconsciously spreads his legs for the Alpha to slot between them. He carefully braces himself on his forearms to keep his weight off Akaashi’s body, then leans in to kiss him a bit more firmly this time. 

The omega curls his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, those broad, dextrous setters hands twisting into the back of his shirt as Kuroo coaxes his mouth open and licks his way inside. He smells so good and the Alpha struggles to keep himself in check, knowing it would be all too easy to slip and let his instincts take over. 

He’s never been drawn to an omega like he is to Akaashi. Usually he finds their flowery sweet scents too overpowering, which is why he trends towards Alphas and the occasional beta. But Akaashi’s smell is intoxicating in all the right ways, testing the limits of his self control. 

There’ll be a time and a place to let loose later but that isn’t now. 

Akaashi’s mouth tastes like toothpaste and Kuroo licks across his soft palette, tipping his head so he can delve his tongue deep and curl it against Akaashi’s own. The kiss is wet and messy with Akaashi’s inexperience but far from unenjoyable. How could Kuroo not be enjoying himself when the omega is unconsciously rocking his body up against him, his instincts begging for more even as he himself doesn’t know what exactly he’s asking for. 

Kuroo breaks the kiss, quite pleased by the flush, puffy mess he’s made out of Akaashi’s lips in the last several minutes. His cheeks are pink and he’s panting softly, as if he’d forgotten to breathe while they were making out. 

Beautiful. So beautiful. 

“We can stop here for tonight if you want. Or just kiss some more?” he offers, ignoring the protesting shriek from his inner Alpha. This isn’t about him, it’s about Akaashi. 

The omega gnaws on his lower lip as he considers what Kuroo is saying, then shakes his head.

“I want to kiss more. But I also want to do more than kiss. You’re right, I don’t want my first time to be when I’m in heat and I don’t-”

He cuts himself off, tightening his grip on the back of Kuroo’s shirt. He looks so raw and vulnerable and Kuroo so desperately wants to kiss him again but he stops himself, wanting Akaashi to be able to finish his thought. 

Akaashi tips his head forward and buries his face in Kuroo’s shoulder and when he speaks again his voice is muffled. 

“I trust you. I trust it to be you. I don’t… Want another Alpha. Or to even try looking for another Alpha. I know I can trust you to take care of me and… I won’t be as scared the next time I go into heat if I know you’ll be there.”

Kuroo almost feels like crying because he knows how much it means for someone so independent like Akaashi to say something like that. To be trusted this deeply and implicitly with something so personal and intimate and important. 

“I promise I’ll do my best to live up to your faith in me,” he murmurs, turning his head so he can coax Akaashi into another deep, open mouthed kiss. 

He only breaks it just long enough to brush Akaashi’s bangs away from his face, licking his way back between swollen lips to chase his own taste from the other’s tongue. The scent of aroused omega perfumes out from Akaashi’s body and Kuroo nuzzles his face into the arch of his neck, finding the sensitive nodules of his newly raised scent glands and pressing against them to encourage more of that delicious aroma. 

A sharp, high whine escapes Akaashi and Kuroo teases his teeth across them before sucking harshly. An omega’s scent glands are at their most tender when they’ve recently presented and during their heats, and Kuroo briefly wonders whether he can make Akaashi come just by torturing them with his mouth. Another time maybe.

“Take your clothes off,” Akaashi demands, yanking at Kuroo’s shirt until the Alpha relents and leans up to help him peel it up and off.

Akaashi pauses then, blue-grey eyes raking down Kuroo’s body with such intent that the Alpha feels suddenly exposed. There’s a hunger in that gaze that he’s not familiar with, having only ever slept with Alpha and beta partners before. 

He grips Akaashi’s wrists when the omega’s hands suddenly shoot for his waistband, coaxing him into a distracting kiss until he stops trying to rip Kuroo out of his clothing.

“Slow down, Akaashi. There’s no rush. We’ll get there I promise,” he croons softly, cautiously releasing his hold on the omega to test whether he’ll snap again before slipping a hand into his dark hair. “Just let me make you feel good.”

Akaashi makes a discontented noise but settles anyways and Kuroo tugs his plain t-shirt over his head, his mouth watering when miles of smooth, creamy looking skin are suddenly exposed to him. He doesn’t exercise in college like he did daily while they were in high school and there’s a new softness to his belly that Kuroo is both unfamiliar with and excited by. 

He bets it takes hickeys really, really well. 

“Damn, ‘Kaashi. You’re still one of the prettiest people I’ve ever met,” Kuroo chuckles, ducking away with Akaashi aims a vengeful swat at him. He’d always been so terrible at taking a compliment. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to touch me, _Alpha?_ ” Akaashi growls and Kuroo is absolutely saving that in his mental spank bank for the rest of time because goddamn. 

He snickers softly and kisses a line down Akaashi’s throat, pleased when a well timed swipe of his tongue over a small freckle on his collarbone makes the omega gasp. Long fingers are threading into his hair by the time he reaches Akaashi’s chest and Kuroo chuckles.

“I’m gonna put my hands and mouth all over you until you’re begging me for more, _omega_ ,” he hisses back, then licks a hot stripe over the small brown nub of a nipple. Akaashi’s hips buck against his stomach and the hands in his hair tighten by a fraction, clearly taken by surprise at the sudden sensation and the crudeness of Kuroo’s words. 

Kuroo quickly discerns that Akaashi’s chest isn’t quite as sensitive as he had hoped. He’s definitely enjoying the attention and he’s squirming beneath Kuroo with every suck and scrape of his teeth, but he’s definitely had partners with much higher levels of sensitivity. That’s okay, though. Not everyone experiences pleasure in the same way.

He leans up to admire the mess he’s made regardless, hazel eyes taking in the puffy redness of Akaashi’s abused nipples and the flush sitting high on Akaashi’s cheeks. 

Akaashi Keiji is stunning and Kuroo can’t believe this is actually happening. 

“Okay for more?” he asks softly, fingers brushing across the waistband of Akaashi’s jeans. The omega gnaws on his lower lip for a second and then nods, lifting himself to help Kuroo pull his pants and underwear down and off. 

Miles and miles of long, gorgeous legs tapering up to sturdy thighs and slender hips. His cock is average in length and as slim as the rest of Akaashi is, red and leaking against his hip with how turned on he is from Kuroo’s touch. Without his pants in the way the smell of aroused omega is strong now and Kuroo makes a show of breathing in deep, nostrils flaring as he drinks in his scent. 

He wants so badly to swallow him down in one go and make him come right then and there, but Akaashi is used to pleasure from his dick. Kuroo wants to show him something new and wonderful about this unexplored body of his. 

“So you’ve never touched your ass before?” Kuroo murmurs, nudging Akaashi’s thighs apart so he can slide his hand between them, fingers ghosting over the slick pucker of his hole. “Not even once?”

Akaashi scowls, red faced and shy as he shakes his head at the other.

“No, I haven’t. It always seemed like so much effort so I never bothered with it,” he grumbles, nose scrunching cutely. 

Kuroo bites his lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely and cocks his head down at the omega, hazel eyes hooded and curious. 

“Did the doctors explain anything to you when you were at the emergency room about the changes your body is going through right now?” Kuroo presses and this time Akaashi’s frown is more demure; quiet and confused. 

“No. No, they only told me the basics. That I was an omega. I presented late. That I’ll go into heat a few more times over the next couple weeks. I have an appointment with a specialist in six weeks to try to figure out why I presented so late, and do all the other examinations that you’d usually get as a newly presented omega. But I don’t…” Akaashi trails off, sounding frustrated.

“I don’t know anything about myself. It’s like being in a stranger’s body. They don’t teach you Alpha and omega anatomy when you’re just a lowly beta.”

Kuroo leans in to kiss him soothingly, pleased when Akaashi instinctually nuzzles his face into the Alpha’s throat to scent him. This will all be a lot easier if Akaashi isn’t fighting against what his instincts are telling him he needs. 

“It’s okay, ‘Kaashi. I’ll teach you as much as I know okay? You shouldn’t have to go into heat without even understanding your own body,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face into the top of Akaashi’s head. He waits until Akaashi has calmed down again before pressing his hand back between his thighs, nudging two fingertips against his hole once more. 

“Omegas produce their own slick when they’re aroused,” Kuroo begins, starting to tease his fingers in circles against the slick pucker. “The muscles relax and you won’t need the same level of prep as a beta would, which makes things a lot easier for you, especially when you’re in heat. That being said, until your body gets more used to penetration, you should still have a little prep before anyone just shoves their dick into you.” 

That gets a small huff of laughter from the omega and Kuroo is relieved when he visibly relaxes, taking the opportunity to slide two fingers inside of him, Alpha hindbrain screaming at how tight and hot his ass is around them. Akaashi tenses at the intrusion, hips lifting slightly off the bed before he settles again, stormy grey eyes hooded as they bore into Kuroo’s. 

“Your prostate is going to be the thing that makes this feel especially good,” the Alpha continues, curling his fingers with practiced ease and brushing across the sensitive gland. The noise that bursts from Akaashi takes them both by surprise and the omega slaps his hands over his mouth to quiet himself, blushing so harshly that it spreads down to his shoulders in a brilliant display of pinks. 

“You’re sensitive here, omega,” Kuroo purrs delightedly, fluttering his fingertips over his prostate once more. Akaashi’s cock is leaking against his stomach now, smearing sticky precome over the skin with each and every twitch of his body. 

Kuroo leans down to lick it away just to enjoy the taste of him on his tongue, starting up a relentless massage against Akaashi’s prostate that gets the omega’s hips bucking up against him. 

“M’gonna come, Kuroo, m’gonna come!” Akaashi protests in a low whine, grabbing at Kuroo’s hair and tugging desperately to get his attention. Kuroo doesn’t let up though and instead curls his free hand around Akaashi’s cock, jacking it quickly in tandem with the motions of his fingers across his prostate. 

The omega jack knifes beneath him with a ragged moan and comes all over his stomach, ass clenching around the digits buried inside of him as slick soaks Kuroo’s bedspread. Akaashi is red faced and panting, his arms falling to his sides as he tries to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm. Kuroo withdraws his hand from between his thighs for the moment so he doesn’t get oversensitive, popping sticky fingers into his mouth to get his first taste of omega slick.

Sweet and a little sour. Not the same unpleasant, overpowering taste that semen usually has. The flavor is strangely similar to how Akaashi smells, if he thinks about it. 

Kuroo wonders if it tastes even better when Akaashi is in heat and then realizes with a start that he’s going to get to find out in a few days. 

“How was it? Omegas can come just from inside, but I think it’s more fun if you come from both places at the same time,” he chuckles, curling down over Akaashi so he can lick his way into his mouth. Akaashi clings to him as he comes down from the high of orgasm, then makes a high, whining noise that gets Kuroo drawing back to look down at him in confusion.

“I wanted to come with you inside me,” Akaashi complains in a surly tone, and Kuroo realizes he really truly does not know a thing about his new omega body.

Kuroo kneels between his thighs and slides his hands up under his knees to part them again, licking his lips as he admires the man beneath him. He looks so good spread open for Kuroo, his hole clenching around nothing as a fresh dribble of slick leaks out of him.

“Omegas can have multiple orgasms, Akaashi. Sometimes in rapid succession if your partner is good enough and pushes all your buttons in the right way. Especially when you’re in or close to your heat,” he explains, resting one of his long legs against his shoulder so he can slip two fingers inside of him once more.

“And if you’ve never even fingered yourself then I’m guessing you haven’t played around with your other hole.” 

He’s not quite as practiced with this one, but a few questing swipes against Akaashi’s inner walls yields success as his fingertips brush against the tight furl. Akaashi’s eyes go wide with surprise when Kuroo delves inside something entirely unfamiliar, hands shooting down to grab at the Alpha’s wrist. 

“What is that? What the hell is that,” he demands, sounding so scared that Kuroo immediately pulls back again, keeping his movements limited to the outside of his secondary opening. 

He nuzzles his face into Akaashi’s, inviting the omega to scent him again which Akaashi eagerly accepts, burying himself in the hollow of Kuroo’s throat to rub his cheeks against Kuroo’s scent glands. Kuroo doesn’t speak until he’s calmed back down, keeping his tone low and soothing.

“Male sexed omegas and female sexed Alphas are a little different from their counterparts and are considered intersex, Akaashi. Female sexed Alphas and male sex omegas have both sets of reproductive organs,” he explains, wincing when Akaashi’s fingernails dig harshly into his wrist.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, are you telling me I have a vagina?” Akaashi demands, his voice high and panicked. Kuroo feels terrible suddenly. He hadn’t realized Akaashi didn’t even know that much about himself. No wonder he feels like a stranger in his own skin. 

“Yes, Keiji. You do. It leads up to your uterus and ovaries.” Kuroo’s tone is more cautious this time and he pulls his fingers out of Akaashi entirely, wrapping his arms around the omega he realizes has started to shake. He pets his hair in an attempt to comfort him, focusing on keeping his scent as calm and soothing as humanly possible. 

“Tell me more,” Akaashi hisses from somewhere buried in the hollow of Kuroo’s throat, his arms and legs wrapped around Kuroo as if clinging to him against the gale force winds of a hurricane. “All of it. Tell me about all of it.”

So Kuroo does. He tells him as much as he knows himself and hopes that it’s enough until he’s able to get on the computer and look up more. He tells Akaashi about his newly discovered internal anatomy, and about the Alpha anatomy he'll eventually become intimately acquainted with. The risks of pregnancy with vaginal sex, especially with an Alpha partner, and especially especially when he’s in or approaching his heat.

Akaashi most likely knew about omega pregnancies at least conceptually before all this, but in the rush of everything that had happened in the last couple days it had also probably been one of the furthest things from his mind. The ER doctors really hadn’t told him anything that he needed to know and Kuroo is angry for Akaashi. Angry that he might have had to go through all of this alone if he hadn’t shown up at Kuroo’s front door looking for a friend he could trust. Angry at the doctors for sending him away with no information about himself, knowing full well that he’s going to go into heat repeatedly over the next several weeks. 

To not even warn him about the risks of pregnancy when a lesser Alpha might be tempted to take advantage of Akaashi’s ignorance is infuriating, but getting mad right now won’t do Akaashi any good. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asks softly after several long minutes of silence, stroking his fingers carefully through Akaashi’s dark hair. The omega isn’t shaking anymore now, but the quiet is making Kuroo nervous. He just wanted Akaashi to be aware of his own body, not terrify him. 

Akaashi makes a tired noise against his throat and slowly withdraws from where he’d buried himself in Kuroo’s scent glands. 

“I don’t know,” the omega admits, scrunching his face up in annoyance when Kuroo cups his palm against a clammy cheek to wipe at the tears still brimming in his eyes. He doesn’t resist at least and allows Kuroo to clean his face up as best as he can. 

“I’ll find you some clothes to sleep in, okay? We’ll go to get your stuff from your dorm room together tomorrow,” he murmurs, moving to get up only to find himself stopped by a hand gripping his upper arm.

He glances back down at Akaashi and is shocked to see him look almost-

Shy?

“You don’t want to have sex anymore?” the omega asks softly, and he actually sounds saddened by that. 

Kuroo slaps a hand over his face to try and cover the blush suddenly spreading across it. 

“I definitely do,” he mumbles awkwardly. “But only if you still do. It’s okay if you wanna wait for another time.”

Akaashi hums faintly, rolling onto his back and then reaching out towards Kuroo. The Alpha takes the silent invitation to slot himself back between his sturdy thighs, curling his body over the smaller man’s until he can press their lips together in a warm kiss. 

“You’re getting better at that already,” Kuroo teases softly when it ends, accepting the pinch in his side as karmic payback for the comment. He sits up just enough to undo his pants, studying Akaashi while he busies himself with taking them off. The omega looks pensieve, and when Kuroo is finally naked and Akaashi catches sight of his dick hanging between his legs, that uncertain look is back on his face.

He knows it’s somewhat intimidating to see an Alpha’s dick for the first time. They tend to be longer than average, with proportional girth to match that would make any first timer a little anxious about taking it. 

“You can still change your mind if you’re uncomfortable, Keiji. Or at any point after this if we continue,” Kuroo reminds him, keeping his distance for now while Akaashi ruminates on what he wants. Both of them are mostly soft for the moment and Kuroo will leave the bed and find him some pajamas to wear right this instant if that’s what Akaashi wants.

Some part of him is secretly excited though when Akaashi shakes his head, reaching out towards him once more.

“I still want this,” he says firmly, shuddering when Kuroo presses between his thighs and the heavy length of his cock brushes against the omega’s own. He curls his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and buries his face in his throat, breathing his scent in deep as Kuroo grinds his cock into the crease of his hip. 

“Just don’t… Don’t go in there? I just want to do it normally.”

Kuroo can work with that. He reaches over Akaashi’s head to rummage through his nightstand for a condom, incredibly glad that he’d remembered to buy more at the store last weekend. There’s no way he’s fucking Akaashi without one when the omega is likely at his most fertile, and it’ll make for easier cleanup anyways.

“I promise I won’t,” Kuroo says firmly, hissing faintly as he rolls the condom down over his cock. The friction of rubbing up against Akaashi’s body combined with the fresh wave of aroused omega scent has done wonders to get him hard again. Now he just has to make sure to hold onto his promises, and his sanity, so he can focus on giving Akaashi the good first time he deserves.

“It’ll feel better if you’re on your front,” he murmurs, helping Akaashi roll over onto his knees and nearly having an aneurysm as he automatically drops his shoulders in the classic head down, ass up presentation. 

There’s fresh slick on Akaashi’s skin when Kuroo grips his pert round ass and spreads him open with his thumbs, and Kuroo can’t resist the urge to lean in and lick a hot stripe across his hole. Akaashi makes a sharp, surprised noise and cants his hips backwards, a fresh blurt of slick leaking out of him from the unexpected stimulation. 

“That’s so unsanitary, Kuroo, you shouldn’t do that,” Akaashi whines, curling his fingers into Kuroo’s pillow for some kind of hand hold against what he knows is coming. 

Kuroo smacks his lips noisily just to make a point, then rubs a thumb in circles over Akaashi’s hole so he can watch it clench desperately at his touch. He pushes it inside and fucks it in shallow, jerking motions, carefully avoiding his secondary entrance and instead focusing on teasing against his prostate. 

“It isn’t unsanitary at all. It’s actually quite fun. I’ll show you just how fun when you’re in heat,” he chuckles and Akaashi’s cock jumps between his thighs, flush red with need and leaking from the tip. 

He supposes he’s teased him enough. 

Kuroo pulls his thumb out and then lines himself up, pausing to give Akaashi another chance to change his mind. The omega doesn’t answer the silent question with words, but he does spread his knees a fraction wider and that’s invitation enough for Kuroo. He starts to press his way inside and bites his lip to muffle a low groan at the scorching heat enveloping his cock bit by agonizing bit. He’s so tight it’s like a vice squeezing around him and when he glances down at Akaashi he sees his face is blissed out in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open in a wordless cry.

“Christ, Akaashi,” Kuroo hisses, fingers dimpling into Akaashi’s hips as he grips onto him for dear life. “You’re sucking me right in like you were made for my cock.” 

Akaashi keens softly, shuddering as Kuroo finally bottoms out inside of him. He takes a second for both of them to catch their breath and just admires the sight before him. 

The omega looks so beautiful spread out beneath him like this, his back arched elegantly and sweat starting to bead on flawless skin. What parts of his face Kuroo can see are flush pink and Kuroo suddenly regrets putting him on his knees because he wants to watch Akaashi fall apart. 

Well, there’s always next time. And all the times after that. Even if Akaashi is able to go on suppressants right away, which he may very well not be able to, it usually takes a few normal heat cycles for them to reach full potency and prevent a heat entirely. And who’s to say Akaashi will only want to have sex together when he’s in heat. 

Maybe he’ll be interested in being friends with benefits for a while if Kuroo does a good enough job proving that he’s a good sex partner. 

He hisses when he pulls his hips back, already missing the hot clench of Akaashi’s body, and is relieved when he can thrust back inside. He tries to keep his movements steady and slow, giving the omega time to get used to the sensation of being fucked. 

His efforts to go at it slow and steady are almost immediately thwarted when Akaashi digs his knees into the bed and starts to rock back against him though, the muscles in his thighs and lower back straining with the effort of the unfamiliar movements. 

“Kuroo, more,” he begs breathlessly, crying out when Kuroo suddenly snaps his hips into him hard and fast. Kuroo obliges and lets loose a little more after that, struggling to keep his composure as Akaashi’s ass squeezes and flutters around him. Even with the sensations slightly muted by the condom the slick heat of the omega is very nearly overwhelming. The lewd slap of wet flesh is loud to Kuroo’s ears, filling the room with the sounds of sex and pleasure.

And shit, that reminds Kuroo-

“Akaashi,” he hisses out, abdominal muscles shaking with the effort of holding himself back. “Akaashi, my knot.”

Thankfully Akaashi understands what he’s saying and looks up at him over his shoulder, blue-grey eyes hooded with need. His lower lip is swollen from him gnawing on it to stifle how much noise he’s making and god Kuroo wants to kiss him so bad.

“I want it inside. Knot me, Alpha,” he whines and Kuroo’s done for. 

He surges down to crush his mouth to Akaashi’s despite the awkward angle, grinding his knot against his ass until it pops inside of him. He swallows every strangled sob of pleasure as Akaashi comes around his cock, slick gushing out of him to soak Kuroo’s hips and thighs. Kuroo empties himself into the condom and then shudders with sensitivity as Akaashi continues to clench weakly with each cresting wave of pleasure. 

It takes some finagling to get Akaashi onto his side and away from the massive wet spot they’ve created in the middle of the bed but Kuroo finally has him spooned up in front of him, his body cradled in the Alpha’s arms as he comes down from the high. He hasn’t said anything yet but Kuroo doesn’t expect him to right away. 

He still remembers enough of his first time to know how overwhelming it can be.

“Thank you,” Akaashi murmurs finally, pliant as Kuroo noses his way into his neck to rub against his scent gland. 

“I should be the one thanking you I think,” Kuroo teases, then winces when Akaashi shifts and tugs uncomfortably at Kuroo’s knot.

“You’ll need to stay still for a bit, it usually takes twenty minutes or so for my knot to go down and you could hurt both of us if you try to pull free too quickly.” 

Akaashi hums in agreement and settles again, and Kuroo wishes once more that they were facing one another so he could gauge how Akaashi is feeling right now. 

When the omega speaks again he sounds sleepy, but content, and his words shoot right through Kuroo to blossom in his chest.

“I’m glad it was you.” 

Those words still echo in his mind when he wakes up years later, in a very different bed but with the very same omega sleeping in his arms. The room is bathed in pale light and Kuroo realizes it must be getting close to when he has to get up for work. 

The absence of Bokuto at Akaashi’s back seems to support that. He must have already gotten up to go for his usual morning run. Kuroo doesn’t know where he finds the energy to fuck their omega all night and still get up at the crack of dawn to exercise. 

Kuroo nuzzles his face into Akaashi’s and presses a soft kiss to his brow, trying to recall the dream as the last dregs start to fade away. It’s been a while since he thought about their first time together. They’ve had so many times since then, but that first time…

It’s still one of his favorite memories. 

Akaashi blinks blearily at him as he slowly comes back to consciousness, making a noise that is dangerously close to sounding like a purr when Kuroo tips his chin up for a proper good morning kiss. 

“Hey, Keiji,” Kuroo whispers softly, nudging their foreheads together so he can drink in the omega’s presence for just a few more moments before his alarm inevitably goes off. 

“I’m glad it was me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let know what you think in the comments! I hope you have been enjoying so far. :)
> 
> The very end of this chapter takes place the morning after chapter 7, and the morning of chapter 9.

**Author's Note:**

> I play fast and loose with a lot of canon/timeline aspects so just. Bear with me. POV will change between chapters so we get different perspectives on the story as we go along. Thank you for reading!


End file.
